Awakening
by XXXNiffTresTradThadbastianXXX
Summary: Wes is at NYADA when he's given a Semester project to direct a musical. He goes home to Westerville with his friends to direct their musicals. Things will happen all along the way and life can not get crazy enough with the Warblers. But what is Blaine hiding? And Sunshine? And will this be someone else's big awakening?
1. Preface

Preface

Wes sat back in his seat as his lecturer searched and uncovered what he was looking for. He placed a stack of folders on his desk and looked to his class. Wes sat in the back, just right of the center, chewing on his pen lid as the man wrote on the dry-wipe board their assignment that would take an entire semester.

'Directing.'

They had already done a modual on acting, dance and music.

"Directing, this Semester you will be going to a high-school and directing a musical. You will film them and submit them for marking. Like making a student film but as a live off-Broadway performance, just in a high-school. You can choose the high-school, most students go back to their own. I will be giving you your musical then you have one week to submit your proposals to me, where I can help you get in touch with the school and get you set up. OK I already assigned them, so if you do have a problem, see me after class. In here are scripts, note books, paper-work and a NYADA assignment card. It is to fund the production. OK, Adam," he called out the names of students alphabetically by first name. Of course, Wes was last to be called. "In here as I said there's the things I said, but also production notes, synopsis' and plots, programs and set designs from Broadway. Also, I would like you to open the envelopes in there." He smiled as his students gasped and smiled back at him, "two tickets to the show you have been given, on Broadway. Be sure to take notes. Class dismissed." Wes, despite having a dance class in 20 minutes and needing to hit his flat for his kit, held back and perched on his desk. "Wes, was something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering, I know where I can get the voices for this musical, the boys especially, my old high-school, only problem is, I went to Dalton Academy, in Westerville, it's an all boys school, I know the girls I want, too, do you think it'd be OK to... combine them?"

"I think that if you put that in your proposal you're gonna be on your way to full marks. Don't forget a commentary and running diary."

"Thanks Sir."

"Wes, you know the rules, first name only, this is college, not high-school."

"Sorry, habits die hard Kyle."

"That's alright Wes. You have another class?"

"Dance, I need to run to my apartment though."

"You want a ride?"

"I think I'm OK jogging, later Kyle."

"Later Wes," Kyle shook his head, he'd never seen a student with more determination and talent. He knew Wes would go far, that's why he'd given him probably the most difficult musical he could find that was approved for high-schools.

Spring Awakening.


	2. Long Time No See

Chapter 1

"Montgomery, you're late, stretch and hurry the hell up."

Wes cursed in his head, his dance teacher was a bitch, it was always him she picked on, if anyone else was late she simply nodded for them to warm-up and join when they could. But she didn't like Wes. To be fair he didn't give a flying rats ass what she thought. With a roll of his eyes he did as instructed and joined them in the dance they were putting together for the showcase taking place Friday night. A simple Tango to _Kiss_, but still, with all the scrutiny he got from Cassandra he had been amazed when she asked him to lead.

It helped he already knew the dance and the song, so putting them together was a piece of pie. He'd grown close to the girl he was dancing with, she was also one of his flatmates. Her name was Allison. When they first met she had been flirty but a quick assurance he was gay and had a boyfriend she backed off respectfully and apologized embarrassed. Now they were the best of friends.

"So, what, you have to direct Spring Awakening for High-school kids?"

"Pretty much," he sat beside her on the couch and pulled her to his side, placing the bowl of popcorn in his lap, she pressed play on the movie and sat back, head on Wes' shoulder. It wasn't uncommon for the pair of them to be like this, most thought they were dating which worked in favour for the pair of them. No guys came onto her and he didn't have to have the 'Yeah, I'm gay' talk when girls flirted. If they assumed he wouldn't correct.

At 9 he Skyped with his boyfriend and started looking over the plot of Spring Awakening and planning who he wanted for which part, he knew the Warbler voices so well he could cast them but the New Directions, he had to hear. Though, he did have a Wendla in mind. Dalton had broken up for a mid-semester break and his boyfriend was visiting, arriving tomorrow at 11am. Luckily he only had a singing class with Ms Tibideaux allowed people to audit her lessons and since he was auditioning at the end of this year, Wes knew he'd get his boyfriend in her good books.

He read until late then set his alarm, turning out his light he crawled into bed and closed his eyes, he was so excited he could barely sleep.

He woke before his alarm but shut it off, finding himself incapable of getting back to sleep and headed to the shower. His hair was wild so he combed it through before he stepped under the steaming spray. Dried and dressed in a pair of jeans he walked into the kitchen to put on coffee. Barefoot he felt the chill of the tiles, waking him fully and he wiggled his toes as he poured the beverage and sipped, looking out of the kitchen window.

"You're up early," Allison yawned, scratching her neck as she sipped her coffee.

"Too excited," he grinned behind his mug.

"Well you're allowed to be, you haven't seen him in what? Three months?"

"One hundred and thirty-six days. Not that I'm counting." They laughed.

"How long?"

"His plane lands at 11, so two hours."

Two slow hours in Wes' opinion. All he wanted was to hold his boyfriend, hug him and kiss him. Hold his hand while they walked down the street. Sighing he leant against the wall in the gate at the airport. He watched as planes landed, looking for _his_. He grinned when he saw it. Scanning the crowd he searched for him. Of course, there was a problem. Wes, wasn't the tallest guy around. Neither was _he_.

Then he saw him. he was looking right at Wes, a grin on his face as he carried his dufflebag over his shoulder. Wes walked forward and he let the bag drop, throwing his arms around Wes' neck, whose in turn wound around his waist as they kissed. It was slow and full of love and release of tension.

"I missed you." The younger boy whispered into his shoulder.

"I missed you too. Love you."

"Love you too." They kissed again before Wes swung the bag over his shoulder and took the hand of his boyfriend who stuck tight to his side.

At the apartment they had time to let him settle in before Wes' class pulling the younger boy to him they lay on the bed and he caught and hour of sleep, with Wes' watching. Wes took in his features. His paler skin, relaxed face as he slept, clinging to Wes like he'd be ripped away from him. His hair, he'd not gelled this morning, Wes liked to run his hand through the dark, thick locks. His phone vibrated and they had to leave so they weren't late.

"Baby, wake up, time to meet your future Dean." Wes smiled and kissed him to wake. They got ready, Wes swung his bag over his shoulder and held out his hand. The other boy took it lacing their fingers and smiling.

"Wes. I love you."

"I love you too, Thad."


	3. Class

Chapter 2

"Madam Tibideaux, this is Thad Harwood, my boyfriend, he's here for mid-semester break, is it OK if he sits in?"

"So long as he doesn't interfere."

"Thank you Ma'am, Thad actually intends on applying."

"Really?" She peered at him over her glasses. "Well, maybe this will be good for him, Wesley, you prepared your solo right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"You're up second, assuming Nina is well and healthy today, otherwise you're first."

"Understood." He smiled that same smile Thad had seen him use to charm his professors at Dalton. The woman seemed every bit effected the same and smiled back before moving to her seat. Wes lead Thad to the back where there were raised padded seating and where he kicked off his shoes and leaned against the back wall, pulling his notepad out of his bag pulled Thad to his side.

"Good morning class, I hope you have prepared your solos for today. Also I wish you the best of luck on your second half of the Semester projects and look forward to watching each of them. First, Wesley." Wes smiled and Thad let him get up and stand at the front of the class. "What have you prepared?"

"I'll be singing All Good Gifts, from Godspel." He nodded to the band and they began to play the music. When he began to sing, Thad let out a soft gasp, yet again amazed by Wes' voice.

_"We plow the fields and scatter the good seed on the land..  
But it is fed and watered by God's almighty hand..  
He sends us snow in winter, the warmth to swell the grain...  
The breezes and the sunshine, and soft refreshing rain... _

_All good gifts around us  
Are sent from Heaven above  
Then thank the Lord, thank the Lord for all his love... _

_We thank thee then, O Father, for all things bright and good,  
The seedtime and the harvest, our life our health our food,  
No gifts have we to offer for all thy love imparts  
But that which thou desirest, our humble thankful hearts! _

_All good gifts around us  
Are sent from Heaven above..  
Then thank the Lord, thank the Lord for all his love..  
I really wanna thank you Lord!  
All good gifts around us  
Are sent from Heaven above..  
Then thank the Lord, oh thank the Lord for all his love.. "_ The class clapped softly and Madam Tibideaux wrote some notes before looking up.

"An improvement, applause well deserved, all goes well with your production I may be able to help you find a minor role this summer."

"Thank you Madam Tibideaux," he smiled again and rejoined Thad who kissed his cheek and whispered his praise.

After the other class members had performed they were given their 'improvement suggestions' before Brandon, another student spoke up. "I think the kid should sing."

"He isn't a kid Brandon," Wes said firmly, he was using the look he used to put Warblers in their place, it seemed to be working just as well.

"Sorry man, but you know what I mean, if he plans on coming here he should get a taste of it right?" The class looked to Tibideaux who had watched the exchange.

"What do you think Mr Harwood? Are you willing to sing for us?"

"Uh," Wes placed his hand on Thad's and nodded when Thad looked. "That would be fine, I guess." Wes squeezed his hand encouragingly and whispered in his ear, he smiled and nodded approaching the band and speaking quietly. They nodded their agreement and played on his signal.  
_"Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in and they fly  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that guy_

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that guy_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
He who's winsome, he wins him  
Brown hair with a gentle smile  
That's the boy he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that guy_

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the soar eye  
There's a boy I know  
He loves him so  
I'm not that guy..."_ There was silence, Thad looked at their faces to see them gaping, Wes leaned against a wall with a smirk on his face. The silence was interrupted by Carmen Tibideaux, clapping slowly, the others joined in.

"Mr Harwood, when Wesley said he had a boyfriend with a voice as amazing as half the people in this class, I didn't expect that. A voice truly deserving of NYADA, wouldn't you agree?" She turned to the class who voiced their opinions. "Now, please enjoy your mid-semester break and break a leg on your projects, I shall see you after Easter."


	4. The First Time

Chapter 3

Wes remembered the first time Thad song that song. Thad was a freshman and struggling to deal with his sexuality when he'd laid eyes on him. Wes had been kind, he actually took the time to talk to Thad, show him around and listen to his troubles and worries of home. The older boy had a single dorm where Thad was stuck with a double. His roommate was a nightmare. He used Thad's things without asking, he kicked him out most nights to have his girlfriend over.

That was how they met. _It was three days into the semester and Wes was heading back to the dorms after a meeting with the Dean when he heard movement in the library. Knowing better then to leave it he eased the door opened, seeing the dark room. Everything was still until there was a frightened whimper. Leaving his bag in the doorway he walked forward. Sleeping on the couch near the fire was a boy. Freshman, he assumed since he didn't know him. "Hey, wake up. Kid, wake up." His eyes fluttered open and set on Wes, fear filling them. _

_"God, I'm so sorry," he said frightened._

_"Hey, don't worry about, why are you in here, it's past curfew?"_

_"My roommate has his girlfriend over, I didn't know wherelse to go." He sat up and looked down. "I'm Thad Harwood."_

_"Wesley Montgomery, but people call me Wes. Thad, do you wanna stay in my room tonight?"_

_"You don't know me, why are you being nice?"_

_"Because I'm a nice person and you're a kid. Come on, before we get caught."_

_"Wont your roommate be mad?"_

_"Don't have one. Come on, it's late." He offered a hand and helped Thad stand, leading him to his dorm. "There's only one bed, you take it if you're uncomfortable sharing."_

_"I'm OK. Thank you Wes." They changed and Wes eased under the covers, leaving room for Thad beside the wall so the younger boy didn't fall out. Thad joined him, facing the wall and tried to take up as little space as possible. "Night Wes."_

_"Night Thad."_

Wes told him about the Warblers and Thad had been excited but didn't know what to sing. It had been three weeks since they had met and Warblers were just holding auditions. Wes was on the council and told him about it.

_"What should I sing?"_

_"Whatever you want, Thad, don't worry, I've heard you sing. It's like an angel." Thad blushed at the comment and Wes smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine."_

Thad auditioned with Firework, which the group agreed must be used at upcoming Sectionals, no arguments. The boys grew closer through the year and Thad developed his crush.

Wes noticed Thad didn't go home for the Semester breaks, he asked him about it and he faltered a little before saying he lived too far away and the plane ticket wasn't worth the trip. Summer after exams Thad broke down in Wes' company about his hellish home life. The older boy hugged him while he cried and offered him to stay with him.

_"I couldn't let you do that."_

_"I want to."_

_"Wes-"_

_"Thad, please, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt."_

_"I have to go back to show them my report card and get it signed, I guess, if it's OK I can come back."_

_"You know I want you safe and right now, I think safe is with me."_

_"Honestly? Me too." Wes pulled Thad to his side. "We'll head to my place first, then i'll take you to the airport."_

_"Thanks Wes," Thad said greatfully._

They spent the summer together at Wes' place with his brothers. They made Thad feel like family. Accepted. Loved. In September the boys returned to Dalton and Thad was voted onto the Warbler Council. There was a freshman that arrived about half a semester in. Blaine Anderson. Blaine replaced Thad's old roommate. He was outgoing, very friendly and reminded Thad of a puppy. The guy auditioned for the Warblers and was sensational, he and Thad were good friends. Then he saw Wes.

_"Hey, Thad, who's that guy?"_

_"That's Wes, he's head of the council but had flu when you auditioned. Why?"_

_"He's hot, do you think I have a chance? Is he even gay?"_

_"I think he is, as for chance, he's a Junior Blaine, you're a freshman."_

_"And?"_

_"Well, Wes is Mr. Morals." He tried his best to discourage Blaine but the boy did everything he could. Followed Wes around, agreed with everything he said, laughed when he said something not even funny. Thad kept his distance. Wishing he had the confidence Blaine did._

_Blaine sat in Warbler rehearsal on Tuesday. Thad was late and the meeting had started, Blaine was staring at Wes, completely lost until said boy stood and walked over to him. "For fuck sake," he muttered, walking over he held Blaine's face and crashed their lips together. Recovering from the initial shock Blaine kissed him back. Wes broke the kiss when the door slammed shut. "There, sorry Blaine, but I like someone else." He turned to David, "who opened the door?"_

_"Thad, he looked pretty upset when he saw you."_

_"Shit, meeting over," he ran from the choir room and thought, where Thad could be. "Performance hall." He muttered, when he arrived he heard soft piano notes and then a voice, quietly he sat in the back row._

_"Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in and they fly  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that guy_

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that guy_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
He who's winsome, he wins him  
Brown hair with a gentle smile  
That's the boy he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that guy_

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the soar eye  
There's a boy I know  
He loves him so  
I'm not that guy..._  
_(You are that guy...)"_

_Wes sang the last line catching Thad's attention._

_"I have to go."_

_"Thad, please, I- I did it so he'd get over me. To me, it meant nothing."_

_"Nothing ever means anything Wes. That's the point. I like you, OK? I like you and you're just... Oblivious! I-"_

_"You think I didn't notice? Thad, I notice everything and you know what, I do like you, a lot-"_

_"As a friend-"_

_"Let me finish," he used his 'boss' voice and Thad knew better then to interrupt. "I like you, a lot Thad, so much, but Blaine's your roommate, I didn't want him to hate you since everyone knows he liked me. I did that, so he might give up and then I could have you."_

_"You like me?"_

_"Of course I do Thad, very much, hell, I love you, ya hear me? I love you!"_

_"I love you too."_

_"Then why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I was afraid."_

_"Of what?"_

_"Wes, incase you haven't noticed, it takes a lot for me to trust someone. I get rejected by people who are meant to love me, and a boyfriend is meant to love me, how do I know you wont be like my parents?"_

_"Because, there's a difference, I love you and they don't, I always will, Thad- let me take you out tonight, me and you, no one else. Please."_

_"I don-"_

_"Please," the puppy look._

_"Fine." Neither realized how close they were until Thad felt soft lips brush against his own. He held onto Wes, and deepend the kiss._


	5. The Past Best Forgotten

Chapter 4

Wes lay on his bed, chewing his pen lid as he drew up choreography plans for _The Bitch of Living_, sighing he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, looking towards the door when a knock was heard. "Thad, it's your room too, you don't need to knock."

"Sorry, I keep forgetting, how's it going?"

"Ugh, I know Brittany and Mike can dance but the others from ND, I never saw them do much in the way of choreography." Thad walked over and placed two coffees on coasters on the bedside table.

"You'll get it, I mean you know which Warblers can dance."

"I wouldn't call Blaine's jumping on furniture or side-step-click a dance move Thad."

"I mean like Jeff, Nick and Seb can move."

"Yeah. I know," he sat, running a hand through his hair. Thad picked up the file and looked at the other sheets.

"Permission slips?"

"It's a very sexual musical Thad. Don't worry, my father said he can sign yours."

"Breaking the rules? Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?"

"I'm right here, I think you mean what has NYADA done to me," he pulled Thad in by his shirt and kissed him passionately, Thad wrapped his arms around Wes' neck and Wes, moved him so they were laying down, him on top of Thad, just between his legs. Thad let out a moan as Wes' crotch ground lightly against his own and he felt his jeans tightening. Panicking and slightly embarrassed he pushed up and broke away, turning away from Wes to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry."

"What for? Thad, there's nothing wrong with urges."

"Sorry, Wes, I- I'm just not-"

"It's OK, Thad, I don't mind and yeah, you aren't ready, that makes the wait even more worth while, I would never force you baby. I love you too much."

"I know, I just- you could be with someone -"

"Thaddeus, don't you dare finish that sentence," he warned in his Head-Warbler voice and Thad silenced. "Sorry, but Thad, you have to understand, you are beautiful, smart, with a gorgeous body, hair to die for and a voice of an angel. I love you, OK, look, let me take you somewhere, there's a student bar me and the others go to sometimes, come with us, don't worry, we don't drink, it's called _CallBacks_ you up for some singing?" He placed his hand over Thad's.

"I'd like that." He nodded. "Thank you."

"It's OK, you wanna shower first?" He nodded, "OK." Wes kissed Thad's cheek and gathered his papers to move to the den. "CallBacks?"

"I'm in."

"Hell yeah!" His flatmates agreed.

Allison showered at the same time as Thad in the bathroom she and Jackson had between their rooms. While Jackson and Wes showered and got ready Thad sat on the window ledge looking at the street below. "You OK Thad?"

"Yeah, just lots on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?" He looked towards the bedrooms and back, "don't worry, they take longer then I do." Thad smiled a little.

"Well, how do you know you're ready, for... That? I mean, I want to and Wes says he's happy to wait, but how do I know I'm ready?"

"Well," she sat beside him, "it's hard, it happens at different times for different people, when the time is right, you just know."

"Were you ready?"

"Sadly no, my first was taken from me by a friend of my father when I was little, but I don't count that time, technically it should, but I don't count it. That was the only good thing my ex ever did. Taught me that."

"Ready guys?" Jackson's voice sounded and the two jumped.

"Ready," Allison said, already her normal happy state.

At CallBacks they sat in a booth, ordered sodas and talked. Wes had an arm around Thad's shoulder and the younger boy was leaning into his side, smiling and just listening to the convocation when a voice brought him from his daze.

"Thad? Thad, it's me, Andrew!" A tall guy with sandy blonde curls was walking over and clapped a hand on Thad's shoulder. "How ya been buddy, haven't seen you since middle-school in Boston!" Wes didn't miss how Thad flinched when he clapped his shoulder, but he smiled politely. "Finally found yourself someone?"

"What do you want?" Thad mumbled.

"Can't a guy say hi to his old buddy?" Andrew was loud and opinionated. "We used to have fun Thad, remember?"

"Uh, dude, maybe you should go?" Jackson interjected, seeing how with-drawn Thad had suddenly become. "Private party," he added in a lie.

"Oh, God, sorry man, see you around, huh, Thad?" He winked and headed out of CallBacks. Before Wes could do anything Thad was gone from his arms and he was chasing him into the restrooms. He found him hunched over the ceramic bowl, retching, tears streaming down his cheeks. Lowering himself to his side Wes rubbed his back, whispering comfort.

"It's OK baby, I'm here," he whispered, he was curious, Thad's life before Dalton was sort of an untouched subject, he didn't want to pry, but he wanted to know why his boyfriend was throwing up after an encounter. The fear in Thad's eyes he'd only seen a handful of times, like when they first met in the choir room for instance. Once his stomach was empty Thad rested his head on his arms and cried.

"Wes, can we go home?"

"Sure baby. Come on," Wes smiled kindly, helping Thad up and out of the restroom and back to the apartment. "Go lay down, I'll be in in a minute." had nodded numbly, walking through the dark apartment to Wes' bedroom, collapsing, face-first onto the sheets. Wes brought a bucket they used for when they were sick, incase they couldn't make the bathroom and a glass of water. "Come on, rinse and spit," he said softly. Placing the items down he propped the pillows and sat, pulling Thad to his body, resting his head over his heart as Thad cried again. Lifting his hand from the small of Thad's back he lightly stroked his hair. "You wanna tell me what happened?" He asked softly and Thad nodded against his chest, his shirt now a little damp. "In your own time," he told him, pressing his lips to Thad's temple.

"It was Ninth grade...

_Thad's final year of Middle-school and his new foster-mother and he had moved to Boston. He'd had fun over the summer, he could spend all day doing what he wanted while his mother worked. He tended to spend most of his time in the Skate-Park on his skate-board. He had been born in Boston, but at age 5 his father got a promotion in England so they moved over. When he was 12 his parents got a divorce and he and his mother moved in with her parents back in America, in Phoenix. Then she got promoted and moved to Boston and Thad along with her. _

_Thad knew he was gay, he and his foster-mother had come to terms with the fact and neither were bothered by his sexuality._

_Thad met a guy in a coffee shop, literally bumped into each other, but they laughed it off and got talking. "Oh, you skate? I thought English weren't into that thing?"_

_"Well, I was actually born in Boston and we moved when I was like five, then I taught some guys in England and we just skated." Thad shrugged at the memory._

_"You ever had a girlfriend?"_

_"I tried, but I realised it wasn't my thing."_

_"What're you gay or something?" Thad stayed silent. "Look, dude, it's fine, but I wouldn't advertise it. I really don't care."_

_"You wont-"_

_"I wont tell anyone."_

_"Thanks Andrew."_

_But Andrew did tell. On Facebook, MSN he couldn't keep it to himself._"

"So he outed you?"

"It was hell. But that's not the worst part."

_A month after starting school Thad took a sip of his water in gym were doing laps of the track and he was faster then the others, he always managed to outrun them to the safety of his home. As he left the showers he felt weird and there was- Frick! he thought looking down. He was dressed in his jeans, but he was achingly hard and straining the material. Dressing hastily he left, it was his last period and he usually left early to avoid getting beat up._

_Suddenly, he felt hand grabbing at him and push him in a closet, as his eyes adjusted he heard the click of the door lock. He whined, he hated the dark. He was still painfully hard and he wondered why, he was in no way aroused by the current situation. He screamed, banging loudly on the door, but no one came. Looking up he heard voices in the corridor, but stopped before he could shout for help to listen to what they were saying._

_'Brett! What did you do?' Cindi, Brett's girlfriend but also one of the only girls that was nice to him._

_'Chill baby, I just slipped a little something into his drink, he'll be home now and fine.'_

_'What did you "slip in his drink" Brett?'_

_'...'_

_'What?'_

_'Viagra.'_

_'What the FUCK! And where the hell did you get Viagra from? In fact, I don't wanna know. You're such an ass.'_

_'Look, I told the guys to leave him alone today, he'll be fine, he's probably in his room knocking one off thinking about... I don't know some hot guy.'_

_'URGH!' Cindi let out a frustrated cry and the footsteps retreated._

_Thad sighed, he could be in the closet a while and he had to do something about... That. Defeatedly, he undid his fly, sighing when he was freer, lifted the waistband of his boxer-briefs and stroked his erection..._

_He didn't know how long he'd been in there, but finally the effects of Viagra had worn off, leaving him very uncomfortable, but feeling a little better. He'd tried calling someone but he had no reception. Suddenly a high pitched bleep caught his attention, he stood, slightly alarmed and moved towards the door, as he pressed his ear to the door, listening the bleeping stopped, sighing he turned when something fell on him..._

_Thad was cold, very cold, the air conditioning had been turned on, right after he had been drenched in something, if his familiarity with the stuff was correct, it was a berry Slushie. He shivered and checked his phone again._

_Thad heard buzzing. He must've fallen asleep, he was still freezing and sticky but the buzz he knew. It was his phone. 'Cindi.' the screen displayed her photo. "H-h-h-hello," he shivered, teeth chattering a little._

_"Thad? I've been calling for hours, where are you? Your mother is worried sick. Do you have any idea what time it is? Why are your teeth chattering? Thad are you alright?"_

_"C-C-Cold, please, locked in closet at school, hurry," the line cut out due to lack of reception, he just hoped she had the message._

_Cindi arrived half an hour later with his mom they called the police who opened the school, a search dog caught his scent and lead them to a closet. It was locked, the Janitor, also with them unlocked it and their eyes fell upon a small, shivering boy, who looked barely alive._


	6. Camping

Chapter 5

Wes had been silent as Thad told the story. He remained silent as he comforted Thad afterwards, stroking his hair and holding his hand. Thad was asleep when Allison poked her head through the door of the bedroom.

'How is he?' She mouthed, so as not to wake Thad. Wes' face said it all. She'd never seen him this angry, she watched as he eased from Thad's arms, pressed a kiss to the younger boy's temple and cupped his cheek momentarily before walking swiftly out into the den.

"Better," he said before she could speak. "We talked, he told me what happened and-" he cut himself off. "The things they did to him, it's ... Horrible."

"They put it on the internet?" Allison asked shocked.

"Live feed to Youtube."

"Hold on, I think I saw that, I commented that they were cruel bastards and if I ever saw them I'd rip their balls off." Jackson remembered. "My dad's a cop, I showed it to him and he called the local authorities over there and got the in trouble for child porn."

"Thad didn't say anything about that." Wes said confused.

"I didn't know," the tired boy murmured from the doorway.

"How're you feeling baby?" Wes asked as he walked over, pulling him into a hug.

"Like shit," he mumbled as Wes held him tightly. They joined the others on the couches and Wes pulled Thad to his side, after sitting with his back to the armrest, feet up. Thad lay against the back of the couch, head on Wes' chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Nightmare, flashbacks, whatever you wanna call them." Wes' fingers combed soothingly through his hair.

"It's alright baby, it's over," he whispered. "They're gone now," he whispered.

"Thad do you want a drink?" Allison asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa, brushing a lock of hair from his eyes.

"Warm milk please," he asked in a small voice.

"Sure," she smiled, kissing his temple, stroking his cheek with her thumb again. "Wes?"

"Coffee please."

"Jackson?"

"Coffee please."

She brought Thad's milk first and he thanked her. He finished it as Wes drank his coffee, took the empty glass, placing it on a coaster as Thad's head rested over his heart.

Thad woke some time later, it was still dark outside but he was in a bed. Hearing the shower turn off he rubbed his eyes as Wes exited the room, hair dripping, towel around his waist. Not acknowledging Thad was awake he began searching through draws for his clothes finding his underwear he began to dry off and get dressed, embarrassed Thad shut his eyes and lay down quietly, pretending to sleep. "It's rude to pretend," he said aloud, startling Thad as he fastened his pure white jeans, towel drying his hair. Placing it on the drying rack Wes sat on the edge of the bed he caressed Thad's cheek, Thad sat, looking embarrassed. "I have some last minute research to do before we leave, you can come with if you like." Wes' voice was huskier then normal.

"What research?" Thad practically shivered.

"I have two tickets to see the musical. I'll have to be making notes, but I'd love you to come see it with me."

"I'd like that," Thad murmured. "Thank you, for last night."

"No need," Wes kissed him, a slow, calm, kiss. Thad pulled back a little, rubbing their noses against each other with a smile. "Love you."

"Love you more."

"Not possible baby," Wes smiled, pecked his lips and stood to find a shirt.

"What time is it?" Thad moaned falling back onto the pillows with a laugh.

"'Bout half six."

"Why are you up so early?"

"Used to it I guess." Wes shrugged pulling on a tight red t-shirt. "I'm making coffee."

"I'll have some after a shower," Thad yawned and dragged himself from the comforts of the duvet.

"OK," Wes whispered, kissing him one last time and leaving him to his shower.

Thad groaned as Wes moved out of earshot, Allison said he'd know when he was ready. He wanted to be ready, he thought he was, then Andrew turned up and now he wasn't so sure. "Bastard," Thad muttered stepping into the steaming spray. He'd read up on the subject, read the blogs and the medical advice. The same thing kept coming up.

Trust.

Thad trusted Wes. He trusted Wes with his life, he practically owed Wes his life after Summer Vacation between his Freshman and sophomore year.

_Wes' family had gladly taken him in over vacation and he was very greatful. They treated him like one of their own. They had gone camping for a week while his parents had gotten off of work. Thad ha been sat under a tree by the lake in the shade, drawing a Warbler sat on a branch close-by, singing happily. He whistled the tune along with it as he finished his sketch. "Well?" He asked the bird which hopped closer and whistled approvingly. Thad was alone as Wes had gone to fetch them a bottle of water, so he wasn't expecting to hear voices._

_"What we got here Kyle?"_

_"Don't know Kallum, what?"_

_Thad flinched, these boys were identical twins and had been bothering him and Wes all week. "Bird brain's drawing."_

_"Aww, is he colouring in?" They snatched the book from his hands and flicked through the pages._

_"Hey Kyle, he's a fag, these are all drawing of that Asian kid."_

_"Aww, is he your little boyfriend?" They teased and Thad felt his eyes sting but he tried to hide it. "Gee, Kallum, it's hot out isn't it." Kyle caught on._

_"Hmm, you're right bro, hot isn't it bird brain?" They didn't let him answer, just dropped the sketch pad and roughly hauled him to his feet by his arms. "How about a swim?" Thad panicked._

_"No, please I can't swim, no please-"_

_"Don't worry bird brain, you can always flap your wings and fly."_

_"No, please, please, put me down, no-" They threw him and he was cut off the water. He was under for what seemed forever before he surfaced, spluttering for breath, "Help!" He choked out, before going under again, catching a glimpse of the twins waving to him, but not before tearing his sketchbook to pieces and throwing the pieces in the water._

_Thad was growing tired and his body was giving up, he felt himself sinking, and he couldn't move to kick upwards..._

_Thad became faintly aware of a voice, calling his name._

_"Thad... Please wake up...Please... Thad, come back to me...-"_

_Thad choked and spluttered, his throat hurt and his eyes took a moment to adjust before he saw Wes, looking at his concerned and soaking wet. "Thad, oh my God, thank goodness." He helped him lay down again. "Stay down, let me call my da- Shit," he cursed, he forgot to take his cell out of his pocket before jumping in._

_"Sorry," Thad croaked._

_"Shh, don't say that baby, it's not your fault, I saw those bastards leaving. Come on, think you can stand?" Thad nodded weakly and Wes helped him to his feet. He swayed unsteadily and Wes caught him. "Here, hop up," Wes told him, "No arguing, get on. Where's you sketchbook?"_

_"There, and there and-"_

_"Bastards," Wes cursed lifting Thad more securely onto his back with ease. Thad's head whipped around when he heard a chirping and he saw the Warbler he'd been sketching with a crumpled sheet of paper in his beak._

_"Wes," Wes turned and smiled, lifting his arm and the bird hopped on._

_"Whatcha got there?" The paper was dropped into his hand and he uncrumpled it. One side had the picture of the bird. "Thad, this is great."_

_"I'm not an artist Wes, it's just a hobby."_

_"It's still good," he turned it in his hands, "Thad," he gasped, "is this me?"_

_"Uhh," Thad turned a deep crimson._

_"It's beautiful, I love it. And it's dry, let's go, and we'll get this little fella some bird seed." The bird hopped onto his head and the boys chuckled, heading back to the tent._

_"Boys! What happened?" Wes' mother was first to see them._

_"Those twins threw Thad in the lake, I pulled him out." Wes explained as his mother helped a still shaky Thad sit on a log._

_"Oh, you poor dear, I'll be speaking to their mother, but Thad, are you OK? Wes, get towels."_

_"Thank you Mrs Montgomery," Thad shivered out._

_"Oh dear, Alen, hand me some of that soup from last night. Heat it fast." Thad sat shivering as a towel was draped around his shoulders. "Wes, dry off and get dressed."_

_"OK mom."_

_"They're gone." Thad shivered out._

_"What?"_

_"They left, they said to Wes they were leaving."_

_"Don't worry, Sweetheart, we'll sort this," she wrapped him in her arms as he shivered. She dried and help Thad dress in some jeans and a sweater._

_"Thank you." She kissed his forehead._

_"Sweetheart, you're family, don't worry about it. Now, stay away from the water." She ruffled the hair of both boys and sent them on their way. Wes clasped Thad's hand in a friendly way with a smile and lead him to the camp store to get some birdseed._

Thad smiled at the memory as he joined Wes for coffee.

"What's on your mind?"

"Camping." He blushed and Wes smiled, he remembered just as well as Thad did.


	7. Because I'm In Love

Chapter 6

That evening Wes and Thad changed to got to a Broadway Show. Thad was excited, he'd never seen a show on Broadway, Wes vowed as soon as he moved to NYADA he'd take him every chance they got.

"Is this OK?" Thad asked looking down at his attire with doubt.

Wes chuckled, "baby, you look great and nobody cares how you dress." He said pulling Thad's tie a little straighter. The younger boy had gone for grey jeans, a black and white checked shirt, red tie and black and white converse. Wes wore similar, but his shirt was plain black and his tie was checked. "Now remember, in my production I want to cast you as Moritz, so, take a look."

"Isn't he the one that offs himself?"

"Pretty much. How do you know?"

"Spring Awakening is one of my secret favourite musicals."

"You should've said, you are so hard to shop for on Christmas." Thad snorted with laughter and Wes huffed before laughing himself. "Come on, let's go, you look fantastic."

"So do you. So, casting, what about Niff?"

"Can't you work that out from memory of the musical?"

"Regrettably yes."

"Are you OK, with Moritz?"

"Why wouldn't I be, I get to sing one of my favourite songs. Well, three of them."

"And what would those be?"

"Bitch of Living, Don't do Sadness and Those You've Known."

"I like those ones too." They reached the theatre and Wes squeezed Thad's hand with a smile. "I'm supposed to see... The stage manager, come on," he said reading from a note from the envelope. "Umm, hi, I'm Wes Montgomery, my NYADA professor said to see you."

"Wes... Wes.. Ah, here we are and plus one?"

"This is him."

"OK, here you go," he handed them two lanyards. "Backstage at the interval and after the show, it's so you can speak to the cast for advice and any questions on the musical."

"Thank you."

"Enjoy the show boys."

"Thank you," they said, lacing their fingers again they took their seats in a booth, to give them a little privacy for note taking they waited for the show to start.

While scribbling his notes Wes stole a peak at Thad, smiling at the look of awe on his face, Wes made a note to bring Thad as often as he could, he loved seeing him happy. Plus the NYADA student discount was killer for Broadway shows. At the interval they went to meet the cast. They were nice down to earth people Wes decided as he got to know them. He asked his questions about the first act after which there was still ten minutes left. They returned to their seats, "baby, I'm going for a drink, do you want soda or coffee?"

"Uh, coffee please, I'm gonna use the bathroom."

"OK," Wes kissed him and watched him go the other direction.

Wes made his way to the merchandise stall first, buying Thad the soundtrack from the original cast featuring demo recordings too. He also bought a poster for in his room and a signed flyer which he got for every show he went to. While he waited for the drinks he called Allison to pick up the merchandise he gave them to her before rejoining Thad for the second half. On the way out after asking his other questions he excused himself to the bathroom and Thad said he was going to look for a t-shirt or hoodie. Thad gave Wes an idea but he let Thad go, praying they were out of Soundtracks.

"Get anything?"

"A hoodie with the name of the musical." He gestured to where he had secured it around his waist.

"Come on, the tickets were on school and I feel like treating my baby to something to eat."

"We-"

"No arguments, I know the perfect place." He pecked Thad's lips, took his hand and lead him a few blocks away to a Fifties Style Diner.

"Wes!" Called a woman Thad assumed to be in her early fifties at the most.

"Caitlyn!"

"Oh, Wes, how's NYADA? And who is this adorable boy?" The woman hugged Wes tightly in greeting and cupped Thad's cheek, stroking it with her thumb, making a blush creep up his neck.

"Caitlyn, I told you about Thad."

"This is Thad? Darlin' you are just adorable, come on boys, what'll it be?"

"We haven't seen the menu's yet," Wes laughed as she lead them to a booth and they sat across from each other. "I'll have what I usually have though."

"I trust his judgement, I'll have the same."

"Comin' right up boys."

"What did I just order?"

"Ah, you ordered blindly, now suffer the consequences."

"Damn," Thad muttered as Wes took his hand over the table. "Wes, thank you, this week has been... I can't even put it into words. So, wonderful, it's been a dream."

"Wait 'til you're here with me, it'll be better. I promise you that." Wes leaned to kiss him when Caitlyn placed two chocolate milkshakes topped with cream, chocolate sauce and crumbled cookies in front of them.

"Food'll be a couple of minutes boys." She smiled.

"Thanks Caitlyn."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Thad Darlin', as adorable as you are, you ever call me Ma'am again you won't live to graduate, understand?"

"Yes Ma'- I mean Caitlyn."

"Atta boy," she said, ruffled his hair and walked away, Wes giggling behind his hand.

"Not funny." He said.

"You're right, hilarious." Wes took a drink through his straw and Thad did the same, moaning as the sweetest chocolate shake he'd ever tasted hit his taste buds. "If you like that, wait until you taste the food." Before Thad could question their plates were set in front of them. "Thank you Caitlyn, Thad says thank you too, but right now, he's recovering from the shock of what we have ordered."

"Quite alright, enjoy boys."

Thad gaped at the plate in front of him. "This is your usual?"

"Every breakfast."

"How're you stil-"

"This hot? I go for runs. Now eat up before it goes cold."

"Gladly." Thad didn't know where to begin as he looked at the mountain or waffles, pancakes, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, brownie and cookie pieces topped with wafers and melted chocolate drizzling down the pile. He took his first bite and looked at Wes with full seriousness. "We may have to break up," he said with mock sadness, "because I think I'm in love." He chuckled at Wes' face, "OK, kidding. Partly," he added with a shrug.


	8. God He's Easy

Chapter 7

"What're you thinking about?" Thad asked joining Wes at the table in the apartment kitchen.

"Just, when you first sang that song, the one you sang in class. When we got together. Hearing you sing it in class, just brought back memories."

"Are you excited to see everyone?"

"You know it, I called Dalton and the Dean approved the project, I need to see the principal of McKinley. I know which Warbler I want for most parts and I have a Wendla in mind, don't worry, not who you think and well, we have the rest of the semester to get it done, and Madam Tibideaux will be coming to watch. And to make things better, I get to see you everyday." leaning across the table they shared a kiss.

"Eww, PDA in the kitchen dudes," Jackson grinned covering his eyes.

"Grow up." Wes laughed as Thad stood to get a drink.

"So, you psyched about this project?"

"A chance to see my boyfriend and old friends everyday? Nah, sounds boring." Wes grinned at the look on Thad's face, "kidding Thad, chill." Thad rolled his eyes and stuck his tounge out cheekily making Wes chuckle as he pulled the younger boy to sit in his lap, kissing his cheek, Thad just blushed deeper then he already was.

"God, the cuteness is off the scale in here" Allison said as she saw the two boys.

"Aww, what's up Alli, jealous?"

"Of you? Never."

"Suuurree," he smirked, "so, did you choose a school?"

"Yeah, well, you know how I went to an all girls Catholic school, run by nuns? Well, they feel that I was given Godspel by a higher being. And they agree an all female cast would be better for the schools reputation, so, looks like I'm in Westerville too. My parents have an empty apartment, three bedroom, if you wanna stay there with me? They don't live in it, it was for when I went to St. Hellen O' Mary's. What do you think?"

"That sounds great," Jackson said, he was going to his old high-school just past Westerville and was putting on RENT.

"Fine by me."

"And Thad, if you can apply to move off campus for the rest of the semester, you're welcome there too."

"Really?" Thad was taken aback, Allison hadn't known him that long but she was so kind to him.

"Really, I mean you and Wes seem in love, and you don't strike me as a lunatic murderer and it will be good practice when you join us next year."

"Thank you Allison, I'd love that. It'll be nice not to have Niff holding 'Who's louder' contests with every couple in the dorm every night."

"They still do that?"

"Yeah, Seb seems determined, he keeps bringing Tanna over, it's always close. But soo many nightmares."

"Aww, I'll straighten them out," Wes kissed him again and looked at the clock, "everyone ready?" They nodded. "Let's go then."

In Westerville Nick and Jeff were just waking, despite it being noon. They sat and stretched together, pecking the other on the lips they got ready for the day, or what was left of it.

Since Jeff lived in LA and Nick Florida the pair stayed in Westerville for small breaks and split the summer months. "What time is it?" Jeff asked as he tugged on a pair of jeans after a shower. Nick was already dressed and reading a comic.

"1:42, why?"

"What time does the flight land?"

"In half an hour, we should-"

"Get going," Jeff tugged his shirt on as he ran and carried his sneakers to Nick's SUV. Pulling a comb from the glove box he styled his blonde bangs in the small mirror and before long they were waiting in the arrivals gate. Suddenly as they watched people arriving the blonde shot from Nick's side to tackle the Asian in a tight, hug, knocking him to the floor. The boy laughed.

"I missed you too Jeff." When Jeff finally let him up he greeted Nick and reclaimed Thad's hand. Allison gave Nick directions to her apartment from the passenger seat while Jeff caught up with the others.

"Any plans while it's break Wes?"

"Not really, I'm all for seeing Dalton again though. But Monday I have to see Figgins at McKinley."

"Well Seb and Santana want to meet up at Scandles tonight if you're up for it."

"That sounds good to me," Jackson said before Wes could even think.

"Um, Jackson, scandles is a gay bar, there wont be any women, well not usually."

"I play for both teams," he grinned at Thad.

"What about Allison?"

"It'll be nice to go to a club where I wont get hit on every ten minutes." She shrugged.

"Trust me," Wes said, "you will, not all men are gay in that place, most guys take wingmen."

"Still, sounds fun."

"Text and tell him we'll meet them there."

The music was pulsating from Scandals as they produced their IDs which the guy either didn't notice or didn't care were fake. Sebastian and Santana were perched on bar stools glasses of liquor in their hands. Sebastian noticed them and grinned over Santana's shoulder, she followed his gaze and grinned, slipping to her feet to greet Wes. "Hey Homo. Did ya miss me?"

"You know it Bitch," he grinned and hugged her tightly, leaving his arm around her waist as they joined Sebastian who had ordered drinks.

"And what can I get you two?" He asked, his eyes raking over Jackson's body, Santana noticed and nodded her agreement discreetly. Wes leant over and whispered to Santana, she grinned, removed herself from his grip and reached for Jackson's hand.

"Dance with me?"

"Sure Sugar," he purred and the couple shared a happy look as she dragged him onto the floor. Allison just looked shocked as Wes turned to Seb and "three whiskeys and he's yours."

"Will he-"

"Oh yeah."

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, Allison, sorry, this is Sebastian Smythe."

"Charmed," he purred bringing her hand to his lips, never breaking eye contact.

"Don't even think about it pretty boy," she told him.

"Feisty, I like," he wiggled his eyebrows making her giggle nervously. "If you'll excuse me," he stood, finished his drink and set his gaze on Santana and Jackson, grinding to the beat of the music.

"OK, explain Montgomery."

"Sebastian and Santana, sluts, he's gay -or so he claims- she's bi-sexual and they do threesomes as fuck buddies. Jackson is their next 'victim' as I call them. He actually wont be drunk, nope, they never let their 'prey' get drunk, but he will be sore as hell and feel hungover despite not touching a drop. I've never been so proud of my Bitch." He smiled fondly while Allison looked nervous. "Don't worry, I text ahead, you're off limits, but he's fairgame."

"Thanks," she grinned, "wow, he really is easy." She nodded to where Sebastian and Jackson were escorting Santana out the door. She shook her head, "the morning will be fun."

"Oh so fun."

"Hey, where'd your friends go? The blonde and brunette?"

"Bathroom about half an hour ago why?"

"And you're OK with that?"

"Comes with the territory" he shrugged. Suddenly he found Thad attached to his waist. "Hey," he pecked his forehead, "babe, are you OK? You feel a little warm." Thad shook his head against Wes' shoulder. He took the drink from his boyfriend's hand and sniffed, nothing unusual. "Let's get you to bed, you coming or staying?"

"I'll wait for Nick and Jeff then we'll meet you at home."

"Later," he kissed her cheek and lead Thad who could barely stay awake back to the car.


	9. Fever and Old Friends

Chapter 8

Out of the corner of his eye Wes' keeps an eye on Thad as he drives. Thad keeps nodding off but Wes wakes him, worried because he can't tell what's wrong. At the apartment Wes helps him inside and to the couch. "Wes I wanna sleep." The mumbles as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Try and stay awake baby, open," he places a thermometer in Thad's mouth and feels his forehead, he's burning up. He calls the 24/7 medical help line. "Hello, my boyfriend is burning up and has a temperature of, 104 and counting."

"OK kid, calm down, first, try to cool him down a little, wet cloth on his forehead or back of his neck, change him into something thin and cooler, it seems like the flu, is he tired?"

"He's having a hard time staying awake."

"OK, he's fine to sleep, it's probably better if he sleeps it off, pick up some antivirals in the morning and take them as prescribed."

"Thank you." Wes hung up the phone. "Come on baby, let's get you to bed. I'm heading to the pharmacy, I checked theres a 24/7 one close by, I'll be five minutes. OK?" Thad nodded half asleep. Wes kissed his hair, and his hand lingered there for a moment before he left. He arrived at the pharmacy and went inside, closing the door behind him, rubbing his hands to create warmth. Scanning the shelves he picked up a few boxes, checking how to take them, finding the best ones for Thad, he hated taking them in drinks so he found some you had to take with water and headed to the counter.

"Is that everything?"

"Yeah," Wes dug through his pockets found a 10 and handed it over, waiting for his change.

"Wes Montgomery?" He looked up.

"Troy, hey how've you been, haven't seen you since you graduated a year before me."

"Yeah, my parents moved outta town, I stayed to go to Ohio State got a job here."

"We should catch up some time, hey, how's the Warblers?"

"I'm seeing them after break."

"I miss those boys, hey, how's that kid you took under your wing, Thad?"

"He's uh, pretty sick, that's why I'm here."

"Oh, God, well, hope he gets better soon. Did you ever find someone?"

"Yeah, actually, him."

"No way? Well, I shouldn't be surprised, I saw how he looked at you when he was a Sophomore. And how you looked at him." He smirked and Wes blushed slightly.

"How about you and Shelly?"

"She cheated on me, but I'm over it, she's not worth the upset. But, I did find a guy."

"I always knew there was a gay side of you. Just had to find him."

"Yeah well, if anyone knew I thought it'd be you."

"Yeah," Wes smiled, "I should really get back," he said.

"OK, hey, text me when he's better, we'll meet up for coffee."

"Totally," Troy wrote down his new number. "And bring this guy of yours."

"Will do. Nice seeing you again."

"Later Troy," Wes ran back to the apartment, to find Allison sitting on the couch with Nick and Jeff watching a movie.

"Where've you been?"

"Antivirals for Thad, what're you watching?"

"The Lion King."

"Ah, Nick's drinking movie. Shouldda known." Wes rolled his eyes playfully. In the kitchen he poured some water from the filter in the fridge, popped a pill and took it into the bedroom he was sharing with Thad. "Baby, wake up," barely Thad opened his eyes and looked at Wes who stroked his hair. "Take this then you can sleep again." Thad groaned but sat properly and swallowed the pill.

"Wes, can you stay with me?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Sure," Thad shuffled over and Wes kicked his shoes and jeans off, switching his t-shirt for an old Dalton shirt he crawled in beside Thad, pulling his to his chest, where his eyes remained closed. Wes lay awake for a while listening to his breathing before drifting off himself.

Wes awoke to Thad still snoring delicately on his chest. Combing his fingers through the younger boys hair he glanced at the clock it was only half eight and no doubt Nick and Jeff would be sleeping off hangovers on the sofa. No need to wake them he turning his attention back to Thad. His fever had reduced lightly, but not by much. Sighing he placed his arm under his head, other hand still combing through Thad's hair he thought of his upcoming Semester of directing the musical. He looked forward to working his his friends again he knew who he wanted to cast but was prepared for the storm when he told Rachel who he wanted her to be. She wasn't going to go down without a fight. But he was the director. She would have to learn that.

At nine he woke Thad to feed him breakfast (Toast) and make him at another pill. "Try and stay up a while." Wes said and Thad nodded, he still felt pretty lousy but he had to try and stay up or he'd fuck up his sleep pattern. Wes sat at the desk and put a film on Thad's laptop for him while he took a bath around noon. As he was pouring coffee the door opened and he found Jackson doing the walk of shame. He smirked, Jackson looked pretty bad. "Morning sunshine, or should I say afternoon?"

"Please don't Wes," he groaned dropping onto the sofa.

"Hey here I thought you'd be celebrating, didn't you say you always dreamed of a threesome with two hotties?" Wes was speaking very loudly.

"Please stop yelling."

"I'm not, and I'd like to point out, you were never drunk last night. Your body is just mentally and physically exhausted after last night. How are Seb and my Bitch?"

"They send their love, they did take me for coffee and we just talked."

"It's what they do, now Mr. Director of RENT, don't you have a show to prepare for?"

"Urgh!"


	10. Come On Guys! Breathe!

Chapter 9

Over the next few days Thad recovered on strict bedrest from Wes who spent the time sorting a few last minute things for the musical. He decided on two weeks of performances Tuesday through Thursday the first week would be at McKinley, then Friday through Sunday night at a Lima community theatre, the second week would be the same just at Dalton and Westerville. Of course that wasn't until the end of Semester, so he had 18 weeks to whip them into a performance of Spring Awakening.

The Sunday before school began again Wes text Troy and the four of them met up for coffee. Thad liked Troy, he'd always been there, much like Wes Troy had been the one to show Thad how to make arrangements for the group, something he had to remember to teach someone else before he left. The boys stayed clear of Westerville besides collecting things from Thad's dorm, which he did himself so Wes wasn't seen.

"Are you excited?"

"About going back? You can't imagine." Wes smiled, they lay facing each other, noses brushing every so often, hands entwined in the middle. "That place is like a second ho- hell even a first home to me."

"So, what's the plan for the morning?"

"Up at six, shower and get dressed, breakfast, you're catching a ride with the guys to Dalton and I am heading to McKinley. I'll be at Dalton by third period, speak with the Dean and catch-up, visit the library, hide in the office until Warbler practice and make an entrance." As he spoke his hand moved up and along Thad's side, to stroke his cheek. Thad smiled, reaching up to kiss him.

"I love you."

"Love you too." They lay in content silence for a while before Wes spoke up, "let's get some rest? It's late and we're up early in the morning."

Thad nodded a little sleepily as Wes pulled the covers up from the bottom of the bed, pulled Thad closer to him, feeling the boy's arms wrap around his waist he smile, kissed Thad's mop of ungelled hair and let his eyes drift shut.

Wes awoke to the to shower running and looked at the clock, Thad was up before the alarm, much like when they roomed at Dalton. Thad emerged from the bathroom buttoning up his crisp white shirt, he smiled as Wes sat. Leaning he kissed Wes as he fastened the buttons. "Morning," Wes whispered with a chuckle.

"Morning to you too."

Wes brought his hand up to Thad's hair, "do you have to use the gel, I like it this way."

"It's wild Wes, needs to be controlled, or it doesn't look good with the uniform."

"Well my productions will have a no gel policy." He smirked.

"Whatever," Thad playfully rolled his eyes moving to the mirror, poping his collar he tied his tie, smoothing it and his collar down. "I'm gonna make breakfast, anything you want making?"

"Coffee please."

"Any food?"

"I'm good."

"You'll have toast."

"N-"

"No arguments," Thad said with an authoritative glare, to which Wes grinned and nodded.

"Please. Wi-"

"I know how you like toast baby." They kissed once more and Thad left the room with no shoes, socks or blazer. "Morning Allison," Thad said cheerily.

"Morning Thad," she smiled back.

"Morning Jackson."

"Mmm," he groaned.

"Sorry, he doesn't do early."

"I'm used to it, all boys highschool, I mean, class even starts and ends an hour later to let them get that extra hour to wake up, but nothing. Some just aren't morning people." Wes emerged from the bedroom dressed in slacks and a white button up. "We- oh, hey, toast done," Thad smiled handing the plate over.

"Thank you." Wes kissed his cheek and put the plate on the island to pour a coffee for them both, they sat at the table, side by side and sent each other adorable goofy looks and giggles while they ate.

"Awww, look Alli, our little Wes is being domestic."

"You're right, where's my camera?"

"Seriously guys?"

They shared a look, grinned, looked to him and nodded as they said "seriously."

The four left the house, and the boys said their goodbyes while Allison set the alarm. They'd been kissing for about five solid minutes when she finally let out and exasperated sigh. "Come on, guys! Breathe!" Jackson chuckled from the passenger seat. "Shut it, OK, come on," she took a hold of the strap to Thad's school rucksack and pulled him towards the car, Wes followed so she pulled their heads apart and pushed Thad into the seat. "Go," she warned.

"Later baby." Thad called from the window as they drove and Wes blew him a kiss, pulled out his phone and sent a text: _'Love you, see you later.'_

_'Love you and I'll hold you to that ;)'_


	11. Uptown Girl

Chapter 10

"Thad, wher've you been?" Asked David as he arrived in Chemistry.

"My Grandma's in town for the week, I'm staying off campus while she's here." He lied, hoping David would buy it. Then again, David could be as oblivious as Blaine at the best of times.

"Alright, does this mean no study group this week?"

"Fraid so, " he shrugged relieved.

At McKinley Wes waited until class was in session before venturing in to see the Headmaster. In th office he introduced himself and waited to be let in. "Mr. Montgomery," the man shook his hand.

"Principal Figgins, nice to meet you." Wes sat when he was invited and sat leaning slightly forward with a purpose, "I'm here to offer you the opportunity of a school musical, that you don't need to fund or have staff direct, all I need is three nights in the auditorium to perform and some members of New Directions."

The man sat back, intrieged by the offer. "Please explain this proposal."

"This Semester in my College course at NYADA we have to direct a highschool musical, that was given to us and I know that some of the voices I need are in New Directions, as well as my own High-school Glee Club, the Dalton Academy Warblers, I intend to combine them to perform the musical."

"Which musical will you be putting on?"

"I was given Spring Awakening, I know some material is a little risky, but it has been edited and I have permission slips for the parents of cast members, which I am happy for you to get a copy of to save for insurance purposes." The man considered, and checked his diary of school events. Nodding to himself he looked towards the young man in front of him and stood.

"Mr. Montgomery, I think we have a Musical." He held his hand over the desk, a grin on his face. Wes smiled, stood and shook his hand.

"Thank you sir. If you'll excuse me, I have to meet my old Dean."

"Of course."

"I'll speak to New Directions, tomorrow if that's OK?"

"I will have their Director call you."

"Thank you, here is my contact information. Have a nice day sir."

"And yourself."

Sending a quick text to Thad he picked up coffee at the Lima Bean and drove to Dalton. He pulled over outside the gates and took the garment bag out of the trunk, tucking in his shirt he secured to tie and blazer around his body. He knew the Warblers would be in class but he had to blend in incase someone saw him. He sat across from two freshmen who looked nervous, this was probably the first time they'd been called by the Dean and like all most-likely thought they were in trouble. Entering when he was invited he was greeted with a tight hug from the Dean, a friend of his father's he'd known since a young age, "Uncle Nolan."

"Wes, wonderful to see you again, how is NYADA?"

"It's wonderful, I do miss Thad though, which is why he applied to live off campus this Semester."

"I trust you to keep him on time for school."

"Of course."

"Now, to business. This proposal you emailed me, I've read and I accept. I think bringing the two clubs together in a musical, I have to say I enjoy, is a wonderful idea. Tell me more," Wes explained his plans for the musical and then spent some time catching up. As the bell, signally sixth period rang, Wes waited ten minutes before leaving for the Library. Scanning the shelf from memory he picked out his favourite book and sat out of view, opening the book, he began to read.

One and a half hours later the door opened and he heard the voices of Thad, Trent and David as they talked about what to do in rehearsal. Smiling he simply turned to page and waited until they began the meeting. The Warblers always let students sit in, when they practiced, because it was like practice in front of an audience for them. He listened, nodded his head his head to the music as they worked on Uptown Girl. Nick sounded great, he had to admit he regretted not fighting harder for Nick to have more solos. But sadly a group vote had always had to work and it always went to Blaine. Suddenly there was a loud cry of "Dude! You stood on my foot."

"Sorry," it sounded like a freshman, because he didn't know the voice.

"Watch where you're fricken going." Jack. That was Jack's voice. Putting on his best teacher voice he spoke up:

"Now Mr. Kilner, that is surely no way to speak to a first year or anyone for that matter." Wes could see them in the reflection of a picture frame as he panicked.

"Uh, who said that? Sir?"

"Nah, just me," Wes stood and revealed himself.

"WES!" Knowing what was coming he opened his arms wide and grinned as he was tackled by a stampede of teenage boys, he laughed as he hit the carpeted floor. Thad, Nick, Jeff and Sebastian simply stood back and chuckled leaning against the wall as their friends hugged Wes. They waved the freshmen over and explained who Wes was, they nodded and watched the older boys. After about ten minutes Wes asked to be let up but once he stood the boys reattached themselves.

"OK guys, clear a path, Niff wanna say hi," Nick said as he and Jeff walked to greet Wes. Sebastian kicked off the wall and greeted him next.

"Keep your hands where I can see 'em Smythe," Thad spoke up in a mock-serious tone, pushing from the wall, Sebastian chuckled and released Wes who smiled and opened his arms to Thad, pressing their lips together. "How was your day?"

"Wonderful Darling, and yours?"

"Dalton," he shrugged.

"Wait you knew?"

"You are so transparent David," Thad laughed as Wes held him around the waist. "My grandma lives in Lima, I've been with Wes," he laughed and kissed him again.

"So how long're you here Wes?"

"We'll discuss that later," he waved off David's question, "aren't you going to introduce me?" Wes asked, gesturing to the four freshmen.

"Allow me, meet our new members, Adam Tyke, Oliver Saunders and Nathan Yates and well, you know Ross."

"Jeff's brother, right?" He nodded and Wes shook their hands, "welcome to the Warblers gentlemen, Nick, excellent work on the solo, I regret not using my veto to get you more of them."

"It's OK Wes." He smiled.

"And Seb, awesome work. And _you_," he turned his head to Thad, who grinned. "You didn't tell me you were doing my favourite Westlife/Billy Joel song."

"I wanted to surprise you. Surprise." Wes laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. Good work, seriously guys, all of you did wonderful."

"So, do we get to know why you're in Ohio?" Fred asked.

"Class project, I have to Direct a Musical with high-school students and I've chosen you guys and New Directions as my cast.

"Which?" Oliver asked.

"Spring Awakening."

"I love that one," someone said.

"OK, guys, auditions are next week and you have to sing something not from Spring Awakening, you also have to get these signed, and my parents are willing to do it if your parents live out of state." He winked at them and some stared open mouthed.


	12. Something You Wanna Tell Me?

Chapter 11

Wes spent the afternoon with his boys. He missed them all and they spent a good few hours simply laying about on the grass, using each other as pillows, watching the clouds. He and Thad left at curfew and bought take out before heading back to the apartment.

"Hey guys, I got what you had last time we went out in New York."

"Thanks guys."

"How're you feeling Jackson?"

"The effect freakin' lasts, but today went well with the introductions."

"How'd it go with you Alli?" Thad asked.

"Uh, I forgot how irritating those teachers were. I had to spray heavily with perfume before I went in because somebody decided to smoke in the car before I dropped him off."

"Oh, like you've never smoked." Jackson retorted.

"Never before school, those nuns have super smell or something. Tomorrow, you smoke at the school or before we leave."

"Fine" he rolled his eyes. "Jesus," he muttered.

"Please don't say that name," she moaned, she'd had enough of her old teachers lecturing her when they smelt the odor of cigarettes and lectured her on how disappointed Jesus was in her.

The following morning Wes and Thad said their goodbye while Jackson smoked- a good distance from the car.

"Love you."

"Love you, have a nice day," Wes called as they drove away, Thad riding shotgun.

Arriving at McKinley he met the Glee Club director Will Schuester in a meeting with Figgins to discuss the musical. He, like Figgins, was all for the bringing together the two clubs. Wes hung around seeing Santana in the Library until Glee Club after school.

"OK guys, you remember Wes? From the Warblers last year? He has something to say. So Wes, all yours."

"Hey everyone, I'm here because my project, this Semester in NYADA is to Direct a musical and I want to use some of you guys."

"What musical?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Spring Awakening." There were murmurs around the room.

"Wes, do you really think you'll get all the cast you need with us?" Kurt asked.

"No, no I don't Kurt, this is why I want to combine you guys with the Warblers-"

"WHAT?"

"What the Hell dude?"

"Why the Warblers?"

"I'd rather work with Vocal Adrenaline!" Wes stood in a casual stance, dressed in his jeans and navy button up he leaned back causally against the piano. Santana remained quiet, having known about it and Blaine looked conflicted. Mr Schue went to intervene but Wes waved him off. Eventually the noise died down.

He cleared his throat and they looked to him, "are you through, because bare in mind those are my friends, Blaine's friends you're talking about."

"They stole our MJ," Artie argued.

"They didn't perform MJ, I thought this was behind you guys? I saw them yesterday, they seem happy to do this with you guys, hell, they're excited!"

"What so they can spy?" Kurt said spitefully.

"Shut up Kurt!" Blaine and Santana snapped. Sam looked between the boys, he was unlucky enough to be sat in between them.

"Something you wanna tell me Blaine?" Wes asked carefully.

"Later, but Kurt, they are my friends."

"Mine too," Santana spoke up, "they stick up for each other, all you guys do is stab in the back. I'm in." She nodded to Wes, moving to stand by him.

"Me too." Blaine moved.

"And me," Sam stood, as did Tina, Mike, Rachel, Brittany and Rory, he didn't know the Asian that well, but Sam trusted him and he trusted Sam.

"I will," after a few minutes Puck said and stood. As did Sugar, finally after a long think Sunshine -(A/N who never left or went to the Crack House) joined them. Wes looked over the remaining students. Kurt was scowling, Quinn had moved with the others to surround him. Something had happened and New Directions was divided. After silence Mr. Schue spoke up.

"Thank you Wes, you're all free to go."

"Wait," Wes picked up the marker and wrote something in the top right corner of the board. "If you guys change your mind, call me and I'm sure I can find something for you to do. Guys, text your parents, I need you to come to Dalton, meet the boys properly then we can talk." They nodded their agreement, collected items from lockers and carpooled to Dalton. Santana, Brittany and Blaine rode in Wes' car. Blaine had asked Sam to drive his so he could speak to Wes. "So," he looked to Blaine in the passenger seat. "Gonna tell me what happened?" He focused his eyes back on the road as the traffic light hit green.

"We broke up."

"Sorry Blaine, but that much is obvious. What happened?" Blaine sighed and looked to his hands, wringing in his lap.

"Kurt cheated on me, so I broke up with him, but the others, think I'm the bad guy for breaking up with him." Wes stiffened at the explanation, signalling he pulled over, turned to Blaine and pulled the younger boy into a tight hug, as he began to sob.

"San?"

"Alright," she nodded. The four swapped seats and Santana drove the rest of the way to Dalton while Wes comforted Blaine in the back. At Dalton the group took five minutes to gather themselves before heading to the choir room.

"BLAINE!" The boys called, tackling their friend with hugs. Blaine smiled, he missed his guys and introduced them to the members of New Directions present.

"OK, these need to be signed before your audition, then we'll just go from there. I'm pleased that you girls decided to join, I'm greatful actually, I really didn't want to have to go to Crawford Country Day. OK, is there anything you want to know before this whole thing begins?" No one raised their hands. "Alright then, now, you all have my number, call whenever, about anything, while I'm here, I'm here for you guys. I'm like your brother, except Thad, because, let's face it, that'd be wierd," a few chuckles went around the room. "Now, no one is here to spy, this is a friendly production, not to be used to get the upper hand on teams. Understood?" They agreed.

By Friday he had signed permission slips and the weekend ahead. He spoke to Allison and said he and Thad were spending the night at his empty house, with his cast. He'd asked and his parents were OK with it as they were out of town. He and Thad arrived to sort things out first, it wasn't a party and he'd made clear it was no alcohol. Puck and Blaine arrived first, Blaine with tear-filled eyes and Wes wrapped him in a hug. He noticed his bruised face and called Thad to get a first aid kit.

"Blaine! What the hell happened?"

"Karofsky found out what Kurt's been spreading and believed it. Finn blames me for Rachel breaking up with him and Artie the same for Sugar. I don't know what would've happened if Puck didn't walk in when he did." He sobbed. Wes rubbed his back and pulled him to the kitchen, sitting him on a stool and began working on his injuries. "Puck, I can't thank you enough."

"Don't worry Blaine, I promise, I'm gonna stick with you now, I wont let them hurt you. I think I really care about you man." Wes smiled at the hidden meaning of his words, but Blaine didn't seem to understand.

"OK, that should be OK, does it hurt?" Blaine nodded. Wes pulled some aspirin from the medicine cabinet in the downstairs bathroom and made him take two with water. Blaine was taking a nap when the doorbell rang. Puck had draped his jacket over the younger boy and had run his fingers through his ungelled curls. Sebastian, Santana, Brittany and Fred arrived and went onto the decking with Thad while Wes asked Puck if they could talk privately. Thad who hadn't missed the looks Puck had been giving Blaine smiled to himself.


	13. Dance With Me?

Chapter 12

"Anything you wanna tell me Puck?" Wes leaned cooly against his bedroom door inviting Puck to sit on the bed.

Puck sighed. "I like Blaine. But, I don't get it, it's not guys, it's just Blaine." Puck ran his hand through his mohawk and sighed again. "What can I do?"

"Right now, Blaine needs a friend Puck. He got screwed over by the priciest Ass I've ever met and he's taking the brunt for Kurt's mistake. He needs you, but until you figure your shit out, don't get his hopes up. The last thing Blaine needs is to be some experiment."

"I know." Puck nodded, he looked about to cry. Wes understood, the confusion, the hurt, the fear of the unknown. He'd been there, done that. But for Puck to just be getting it now in his Senior year? That hurt like hell. "Thanks Wes."

"Get here you great lug," Wes pulled Puck into a tight hug which the younger boy relaxed into. "Come on, let's get the burgers cooking? Huh?"

Puck grinned and nodded.

The rest arrived soon, depositing their bags in Wes' room for later they sat on the decking, drinking Ice tea and Soda, talking and getting to know one another. Santana leaned into Sebastian's side and the boy held her around the waist. Blaine emerged half an hour later, wearing Puck's jacket, holding it tight around himself. He walked over and went to shrug it off. "No, it's getting chilly, I have a jersey, you wear it." He told the younger boy, who looked unsure but thanked him, sitting on the edge of the seat beside Puck on the sofa. Wes noticed Rachel looking pretty dejected and then how Ross, Jeff's younger brother, was looking at her.

"Hey Rach, you alright?" Wes sat beside her.

"Just thinking," she shrugged.

"I'm here to listen, like I said the other day."

"It's just, Kurt was my friend, I don't know what's gotten into him, but I know that he cheated, he admitted it to me and Finn blew up when I told him. But, I hate how this has turned on Blaine and we've both lost someone we loved."

"Loved?"

"I've known Finn hasn't loved me for a while, but I thought if I pretended the hurt would go away, it didn't, now I'm paying the price." He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Rach, there's someone out there for everyone. Especially someone like you." He stood and raised his glass, "everyone, I want to make a toast, to new friendships!" The group raised their glasses and repeated, before drinking and Thad turned up the radio slightly. Some boys jumped into the pool as did Mike, carrying Tina who squealed happily. Nick walked over to Jeff as a song from Ghost, (Unchained Melody) began to play and he asked him for a dance, to which Jeff, smiled and accepted, they held each other close. Thad held his hand out to Wes, who smiled, took it and allowed himself to be lead to dance. Mike and Tina followed as did Sebastian and Santana, Trent and Flint, Fred and Brittany, only David had no partner, so the Warblers kept switching with him, but it wasn't the same, he missed his boyfriend. Wes shot Puck and Ross encouraging looks over Thad's shoulder. Ross rose from his seat nervously and took a deep breath, before walking over and stopping in front of Rachel who stared longingly at the dancers.

"Hi, would you like to dance?" A little surprised she hesitated before smiling, taking his hand and accepting with a blush. Like his brother Ross was tall, not as tall yet, but still had a few inches on Rachel. He hesitated for a second, unsure where to put his hands, but Rachel guided them to her waist with a smile, placing her own around his neck, her head on his shoulder.

Puck turned to Blaine, the rest of them had paired off. "Um, Blaine, did you wanna dance? With me?" Blaine studied the boy beside him carefully before nodding. He trusted Puck, the guy saved his life and was letting him wear his jacket. Puck's arms looped around his waist and Blaine hugged the taller boy, resting his head on his chest, Puck felt him deflate from all the tension in that moment only making him hold him tighter. As the song finished the two boys just stood holding each other as the next song began, a slightly more upbeat song, Taylor Swift 'Mean' began to play. Puck began to sing along to Blaine, still wrapped in his arms, Blaine began to sing along with him. After the song, the two smiled and hugged. "Thank you Puck, for being there."

"I'll always be here for you Blaine."

"Thank you." Blaine threw his arms around Puck's neck, hugging him, Puck just hugged back.

Wes held Thad in his arms while they watched the sunset. The night was far from over and everyone was getting along. Ross was holding Rachel around the waist while they sat on a low branch of the tree at the foot of the yard. Blaine was leaning into Puck's side, Sebastian was whispering sweetly into Santana's ear, not of sexual things though, he was telling her how beautiful she was, making her blush and smile. In that moment Wes was happy to be with his friends. Not the sort from McKinley, but true friends he could trust. There was still someone not here. He'd invited him through text, but wasn't sure if he was in town or at College out of state. The doorbell rang and Wes smiled, he'd only just ordered pizza, so it wasn't that, he had a feeling, his friend had received his text. Kissing Thad's head he eased from under the boy and went to answer the door. He grinned, "glad you could make it," he hugged the familiar face tightly.

"I missed him too much to stay away. We moved just over the state line, I'm close now." The younger boy explained.

"He is gonna love you."

"He already does," the boy said as Wes lead him through.

On the deck no one noticed the newcomer and David simply sat with his feet in the pool, alone. Gesturing for everyone who saw him to stay silent he walked over, behind David and sat beside him, legs in the pool, David didn't seem to notice. "Beautiful, right?"

"Yeah," David said absently, not paying attention or noticing who was sat beside him. The older boy chuckled.

"I missed you, every single day."

"Mmm."

"David, do you even notice who is sat beside you."

He looked, "Oh, hey M- Matt!" David threw his arms around the older boy, subsequently pulling him into the pool with a splash. Luckily it was the shallow end and Matt laughed and hugged him back. Pulling back from the hug, Matt pressed his lips to David's softly. They hadn't seen each other in person since the Summer. Skype was OK, but it really wasn't the same. Releasing him from the kiss Matt held him tight in his arms again.


	14. Auditions

Chapter 13

The group retired to the den to watch movies on the flat-screen on the wall. Wes and Thad shared popcorn between bowls and cuddled in the arm-chair. After the first movie they took a break to change for bed and bring blankets and sleeping bags down and get settled as Sam produced Avatar from his backpack, a movie non of them could turn down.

As his friends drifted off Wes looked at his boys and girls. Thad was asleep in his arms on the arm-chair, David and Matt not far behind by their feet. Santana and Brittany were facing each other while their 'boyfriends' held them together, the boys hands lacing fingers. He smiled, he'd known something was going on. Blaine curled up in Puck's embrace, the older boy just holding him how he needed to be held. Sunshine, Sam, Sugar and Rory lay still watching, huddled together, Rory looked about to drop, but he fought with sleep. Rachel and Ross curled on one side of the couch, Nick and Jeff of the other half. The three other freshmen lay in front of the sofa in a heap with several other boys. Tina and Mike were watching the stars outside, having excused themselves from the movie, they re-joined them, sitting by the heater to watch the ending.

The next morning the students are up and the house is a buzz with energy. Today was scheduled for auditions and his uncle had given him use of the Auditorium. The New Direction students stared in awe, as Wes set up the tripod and camera, this place was twice the size of theirs and was emaculatly decorated in Dalton colours. "Everyone take a seat," Wes called as he leapt onto the stage with the grace of a dancer. "I'm going to begin with the speaking so, here is a monologue, one male one female you read it how you would as the character I thank you, you head to the next corridor through those back doors and practice your song audition. As you will notice, all interactions will be recorded and submitted with my work." Sliding equally as gracefully from the stage he began to hand out the monologues. The boys had Moritz and the girls Ilse. "You have five minutes to get familiar with the script, I will leave you alone, so I'm seeing it fresh, break a leg." Closing the doors behind him Wes took a walk to the campus cafe and ordered coffee and a blueberry muffin, watching out of the window while he ate. Ordering another coffee he headed back to the Auditorium. The room silenced as he entered and walked calmly to the desk, turned on the lamp and placed his coffee down. From his back he pulled a note pad, pen, copies of the monologues, a list of the cast (Alphabetically) and his director's script. "Blaine Anderson." He called. Blaine swallowed some water and went onto the stage.

Wes watched and took notes after each performer in regards to who he thought they should play. After the last speaker finished and waited to be dismissed Wes took his final notes and looked up. "Ask Blaine to come back please." The Sophomore nodded and shuffled backstage, Blaine apearring moments later. "OK Blaine, what will you be singing?"

"I'll being singing Blow Me (One Last Kiss) P!nk." Wes nodded and he began.

After half an hour Wes looked at his watch and called lunch. The Cafeteria had been talked into cooking extra for the few extra students, not like they actually had to cook anything more, there was always left overs. Rachel looked at the piles of food, realising she couldn't eat any of it. "Um, Ross," she said quietly.

"What's wrong Rach?"

"I'm vegan, I can't eat most of this," she said looking down.

He grinned, "Rach, I'm vegan, it's not the first thing I tell people, but trust me, they have options." Taking her hand he lead her to a station at the far end of the room. "Hi Mags," he greeted happily.

"Ross," she smiled fondly.

"What're the vegan options today?"

"We have.." She listed the various meals available and the pair made their choices before going to sit. Meals were included in tuition and the New Directions were classed as guests.

Thad returned to the Auditorium where Wes sat working. He didn't look up as Thad sat beside him. "I called Lunch."

"I know, but you have to eat too," Thad said softly placing Wes' favourite sandwich in front of him. Wes eyed it, he really needed to finish his notes, but Thad knew him too well, he couldn't turn down freshly grilled ham, cheese and tomato.

"Thank you," he smiled giving in. "Have you prepared your audition?" He asked. Thad was first up after lunch.

"Of course."

"I haven't heard you practice."

"I can't give everything away now can I? I've practiced in my free periods." Thad chuckled as Wes bit into his meal. "What you thinking with the ND then?"

"Well, I know which girls I want and I'm pretty sure I know who Puck can be. Other then that, the boys, there's so freakin' many of you. Luckily I know who roughly I wanted, some auditions just sealed the deal. How're you holding up?"

"I'm OK, it's just wierd having girls around here."

"Get used to that one. NAYDA has girls, lots of. And boys."

"I figured."

The others came in after their lunch and a little fresh air. Those who had yet to audition went back to the practice rooms while the others sat in the audience.

Just over an hour later they were on the last audition, Oliver, the freshman. "When you're ready Oliver," Wes smiled. Oliver took a deep breath and looked to the back of the Auditorium.

_"Dear Mr. President,  
Come take a walk with me.  
Let's pretend we're just two people and  
You're not better than me.  
I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly._

What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?  
Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?  
What do you feel when you look in the mirror?  
Are you proud?

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye  
And tell me why?

Dear Mr. President,  
Were you a lonely boy?

_Are you a lonely boy?  
Are you a lonely boy?  
How can you say  
No child is left behind?  
We're not dumb and we're not blind.  
They're all sitting in your cells  
While you pave the road to hell._

What kind of father would take his own son's rights away?  
And what kind of father might hate his own son if he were gay?  
I can only imagine what the first lady has to say  
You've come a long way from whiskey and cocaine.

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye?

Let me tell you 'bout hard work

_Minimum wage with a baby on the way  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Building a bed out of a cardboard box  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
You don't know nothing 'bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
Oh_

How do you sleep at night?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Dear Mr. President,  
You'd never take a walk with me.  
Would you?"

Wes took a minute before composing himself, Oliver was good, the kid was damn good! "Oliver, that was amazing, thank you. OK everyone, that about wraps up for today, I'll be bringing cast lists and scripts on Monday. rehearsals begin Monday after school, here at Dalton and McKinley. Monday will be at McKinley, so guys, get there as soon as you can. I'll start work with the girls until you get there. Have a nice day. "Thad are you hanging out or coming home?"

"Um, Sam, could I have a ride on your way to Lima, it's not off track or anything."

"Sure." The blonde replied.

"Thanks, see you later Wes." They shared a quick kiss and Wes made his exit, intent on beginning his casting.


	15. Subconscious Urges

Chapter 14

Wes had been going through the video from auditions repeatedly to work out who could play who. He knew the girls and some boys, some would have to be chorus then there was the part of the adults. He supposed Rachel could multirole as the mother and a girl, but that would complicate some things. He had to figure it out.

Allison and Jackson were doing the same. When Thad arrived home he made each of them a coffee, placing it on their bedroom desks. Kissing Wes' hair he began his homework, laying on the bed, history books spread out while he scribbled furiously on the paper in front of him.

When Wes finally rubbed his eyes and closed his folder, shutting off the desk-lamp he dared a glance at his watch. 'Urgh' he thought, 02:34 AM. He groaned stretching, standing he shed his t-shirt and changed into something sleepable and looked to where Thad was, smiling at the sight that met him. Thad's head was resting on his open book, there was an ink trail from the last word he'd written, running from the page. After changing he chuckled while gently removing the book from under Thad's face. Carefully collecting the rest of the books and papers he piles them neatly on the desk and moves Thad so he's under the covers, the younger boy is only wearing a pair of jeans, they're soft enough from wear and age he leaves them on, removing his own shirt, enjoying the feeling of Thad's chest against his own. Thad wraps himself around Wes, nuzzling his neck as he settles comfortably. Wes closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling, but not doing anything that might frighten Thad away, he loves him and he's willing to wait.

The next morning Wes slowly opens his eyes, the sun is glaring through the thick curtains illuminating the room. He feels Thad's breath skitting across his chest, his hand on his left hip an- something poking his thigh. He bites back a moan when Thad shifts, the bulge in his jeans rubbing against the tent in Wes' boxers. Suddenly he heard a moan from Thad's lips and something sounding distinctly like his own name. Thad was dreaming about him, they both had morning wood and he was trapped under light-sleeper Thad's body. Next there's a whimper and a mumble of _'please' _that sounds pretty desperate. _'Oh'_ he thought, as realisation hit him, Thad was having one of _those _dreams. And it was about him, he smirked a little smugly, realising the effect he had on his boyfriend. He was finding it hard not to move and wake Thad up but Thad's moans were really forcing to use every ounce of self control he had not to ravish his boyfriend. His breath hitches as he feels Thad's hand venturing towards the waistband of his boxers and bites his lips so hard it almost draws blood when Thad palms him through them. He has to get up, he should really put a stop to this. His eyes slide closed from the pleasure- No, he thinks, the can't do this, Thad trusts him and this isn't Thad it's his subconscious doing what Thad isn't ready for. Not trusting his voice he moves his hand and clasps Thad's, lacing their fingers and taking it -grudgingly- away from his hard member. Thad let out a strangle moan, grinding his hips a little against Wes, the older boy who let out a deep breath.

Suddenly Thad shifted and his eyes snapped shut as Thad shot to attention, breathing deeply. "Ah," he ran a hand through his damp hair, calming down. "Fuck" he muttered as he shifted and felt the cooling uncomfort in his jeans. He was embarrassed and thankful Wes was asleep, or at least looked asleep. Climbing over Wes he snatched some clothes from the draws and a towel closing the bathroom door behind him. Wes sat and ran his hand over his face, duvet pooling at his waist he collapsed back on the bed. He sighed, he'd nearly lost his control.

Thad emerged, fully dressed, drying his hair. "Are you OK?"

"Uh, yeah," Thad blushes. "Thanks, you OK?"

"I'm good."

"I'm gonna make coffee, do you want some?"

"I'll get some after a shower." Wes smiles and stands, walking past Thad, kissing his cheek on the way. Thad blushes again and hurries from the room, his skin a deep shade of crimson. He remembers his dream all too vividly and his long shower had taken care of most of his problem. He'd also managed to think, he was practically ready to do.. That. With Wes. He wanted to, he really wanted to, but he was clueless, he didn't want to think about t until he knew what he was getting into. He knew he'd later regret it but he knew if he wanted to talk confidently and comfortably about sex, with someone he trusted and knew would keep his mouth shut, it was Sebastian. He texted him, _'Can we talk, I need advice and not from Wes'_ the reply was almost immediate.

_'My dorm, half an hour.' _Replying affirmative he made coffee and waited for Wes to emerge from the shower.

"Hey," he said bringing Thad from his musings.

"Hi," Thad leaned up to kiss Wes on the lips quickly.

"Any plans for today?" Wes asked smiling.

"Seb asked if I can help him in Spanish, I swear, the guy can talk fluent French, but put a Spanish essay in front of him you'd be better off teaching a dog English." He lied with a chuckle. He didn't want Wes to know why he was really seeing Sebastian.

"Urgh, don't remind me, I spent many hours trying." Wes laughed, trying not to show his disappointment, he'd wanted to take Thad out, _'never mind' _he thought, _'another day.'_

Thad text Seb about the lie so he wasn't caught out and promised to help him as well as talking, so he wasn't exactly lying. "I'll see you later," Thad smiled kissing Wes before gathering his Spanish books, car keys and a hoodie. Kissing him again he left the apartment, driving to Dalton.

When he arrived he picked up his books and knocked on Sebastian's door. "It's open," Sebastian called.

"Hi," Thad said, quietly, closing the door behind him.

"OK, spill." Sebastian looked up from where he was laying on his stomach, closed his book and removed his glasses, setting them on the bedside table. Thad hesitated, took back by the forwardness and shifted from foot to foot eyes to the floor. "Thad," he pressed for a reply.

"I- I-" he sighed, deciding he better just get this over with, "Ihaaetdrmboes"He mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Ihadrmotes."

"In English?"

"I had a wet dream about Wes." He said, louder then he intended, eyes dropping to the floor as he waited for Sebastian's reaction. There was a long silence. He dared a look at the taller boy, he was moving forward and pulled Thad into his arms.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's natural." He reassured as Thad clung to him. "If anything it's your body's way of saying it wants intimacy."

"I want that, I really do, but I'm afraid."

"What of?"

"Seb, I'm a virgin. Wes isn't. He dated someone his freshman year and lost his virginity and then there was that straight phase, he said he and Santana..."

"I know about that, but he has experience, and I'm..."

"A blushing virgin?" Thad Blushed, answering his question.

"What am I gonna do?" He moved and slumped on the bed.

"Tell him? Take _That _step?" Sebastian said. "Do you think you're ready?" Thad nodded.

"I know I am, I just, don't have the confidence someone like you or Wes has."

"You want a confidence boost? Thad, you sing on stage in front of strangers!"

"In a group."

"You're in Spring Awakening, the most difficult musical to cast and cut for teenagers."

"In a cast."

"OK," Sebastian thought, "we're gonna do what my father did when I was 8 and shy."

"You shy?"

"Yes Mr Smart-ass. I was shy once. First, we're gonna do an hour of Spanish, because I have a test tomorrow and I don't want to fail. Then we're heading out and I am gonna help you."

"Fine."

"Deal?"

Thad sighed, "deal."


	16. Sebastian You Are So Dead!

Chapter 15

Thad and Sebastian worked on Sebastian's Spanish revision for over an hour before he deemed he needed a break and all but dragged Thad to the passenger side of his car. "Seb, where're we going?"

"It's a surprise." The boy said not taking his eyes from the road he reached into the glove compartment and pulled something out. "Put these on," he instructed. A blindfold and head phones, the big bulky kind. Knowing it's pointless to refuse Thad slips the blindfold over his eyes and the head phones over his head. They drove a little while longer and Sebastian pulled up. "OK Thad I'm going to put some music on now, you wont be able to hear anything, but I'll lead you and wont let you fall." Thad nodded and suddenly _Totally Fucked_, a Spring Awakening song began playing very loudly through the headphones.

He allows Sebastian to lead him, he's no idea where he is, he stands still for a while, lifts his foot when someone taps it and assumes he's wearing a harness. The music is suddenly taken and he hears a stranger's voice. "OK, Thad, Sebastian says you've never done this before, so just keep your hands here and have fun," a male voice instructs placing his hands at the back of his head Thad nods and hears Sebastian next.

"First Thad I'm going to remove the blindfold and put goggles on you, keep your eyes closed. " He does. "OK, Thad, you want confidence," he's leading him somewhere again and there's a click, "I know you're not so keen on falling, so, I've brought you here and when I remove the blindfold, I want you to jump."

"What?"

"If you can face this fear, you can do anything, alright?" Carefully Thad nods. "Ready? Three... Two.. One!" He opens his eyes and Thad jumps. He doesn't even think about it, he had no idea where he is or what he's doing, he just jumps, eyes open, he's falling towards the Earth, he screams. He's hurtling towards the ground and is squeezing his eyes shut as he suddenly slows, mere meters from the ground and snaps back up. Bungy Jumping! The thought hits him.

"OHMYGOOOOODDDDD! Sebastian you are so DEAD!" He screams.

Sebastian chuckles leaning against the railing. "Leave him dangling for five or so," he asks the instructor, pulls out his phone and dials Thad. "You OK down there?"

_"Shut up!"_

"Easy Thad, but how's the fear?"

_"Like you when I get up there, none existant."_

"Better make it ten," he winks at the instructor.

"_Sebastian_," Thad warns.

"Fine, kill joy, bring him up." He nods at the man and hangs up. They thank the instructor and head to the café. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"How did you feel? Before?"

"Scared, nervous, sense of the unknown?"

"OK, good, and you trusted me?"

"Of course I did."

"And did you enjoy it?"

"Honestly? Yeah, actually."

"Would you ever do it again?"

"Sure, it was fun."

"Now, compare, how do you feel about sleeping with Wes?"

"Nervous."

"Do you trust him?"

"With my life."

"Will it be worth everything, even the fear of the unknown?"

"Yeah," Thad smiled, "thank you Sebastian," standing he hugs Sebastian tightly.

"No problem, now, come on, we should get back."

Thad enters the apartment to find Wes talking on the phone, he smiles, waves him over to where he's sitting on the couch. Thad deposits his books and hoodie on the coffee table and collapses into Wes' side. Wes' free hand traces patterns into Thad's back with his finger tips and while he listens to the other speak he presses a gentle kiss to Thad's lips. Thad wraps arms around his waist, laying his head on the older's shoulder.

"See you Tuesday mom, yeah, tell dad and the boys hi." Wes hung up and pressed his lips to Thad's. "Hey, how was your day?"

"Hopefully he'll scrape a pass." Thad told him, after the bungy jumping they'd gotten coffee and revised more.

"Well, the others are out tonight so we have the place to ourselves. I was thinking a movie?"

"Sounds good to me," Thad smiled.

They decided on Ocean's Eleven. Thad put the DVD in the machine and walked back over to where Wes was sitting, pushing him to lay down. They lay spooning on the couch watching the film. About half way through Thad shifted in Wes' arms to face him to find Wes' eyes meeting his own. "Not watching?"

"Seen it before," Thad whispered pressing his lips to Wes', his arms around the back of Wes' neck, Wes' hands on his hips. Thad deepend the kiss, running his tongue along Wes' bottom lip, Wes opened his mouth, their tongues meeting. Thad moaned as Wes' hand toyed with the hem of his shirt, finding the skin beneath with his finger tips. Wes felt himself harden when Thad moaned into his mouth and pulled back.

"Are you OK?" Thad nodded, reconnecting their lips. There was a darkness in his eyes, Wes knew to be lust, he gave in, flipping them so Thad was beneath him, pressing their hips together he found Thad was just as hard as him, Thad rolled his hips, elicting a loud moan. "Oh God Thad," he set his lips to Thad's neck, kissing, nipping and sicking the skin there.

"Oh, God Wes, please," Thad was writhing beneath him, lifting his hips to gain more friction as Wes supported his own weight off of Thad. Wes pulled back.

"Come on," leading Thad to their room he closed the door, pressing Thad against it, Thad, having none of it shifted them taking control. "What's gotten into you?" Wes asked breathless as Thad set to attack his neck.

"Me and Seb took a study break, conquered my fear of falling, by bungy jumping off a bridge. If I can do that, I can do anything-"

"Th-"

"Let me finish, I don't want to go all the way, but I really want something more then a cold shower."

Wes chuckled, "now that I can agree to," Wes lowered his lips to Thad's moving them to the bed, "lay down."

"Wes, can I explore you?" Wes smiled.

"Just tell me what to do." Thad kissed him.

"Strip to your underwear and lay down."

"Yes Sir." Stealing one last kiss Wes did as instructed. Thad also removed his clothes, leaving his underwear on, he knelt on the bed, beside Wes. Laying on his side, to face him he brought their lips together is a soft, gentle kiss. Wes shifted slightly so he could comfortably reach Thad's lips and Thad's hand rested on his shoulder. Slowly he trailed it down across Wes' chest, ghosting over Wes' nipples making the older boy moan a little. Continuing he traveled to Wes' stomach, toned enough, but not rock solid and uncomfortable, he ran his fingers up Wes' side before toying with the waist on his boxers. Traveling further to Wes' inner thigh he ran the his finger tips the entire length, before moving to palm him through the material. Wes let out a deep moan, breaking contact with Thad's lips. "Oh fuck," he muttered. Thad moved his hand and Wes let out a strangled whine.

"Patience," Thad murmured chastely catching his lips again. His lips moved down Wes' jaw, to the hollow of his throat where he began nipping and sucking the spot he knew Wes found particularly sensitive. He knew the mark Wes made earlier would most defiantly not be covered with his uniform, and neither would this. Thad's hand was back to ghosting over Wes' sides while Wes writhed from the intense pleasure. Suddenly the feeling was gone and Wes whined louder, "patience, now boxers off." Wes readily removed the item of clothing as did Thad. They lay on their sides, facing each other, Thad taking control, kissing Wes again, his hand rested lightly on the Asian's waist, itching to venture lower. He pulled away and looked at his boyfriend in all his glory. Wes was beautiful and he was hard and big. Very big. He'd seen Wes naked before, but not like this, Thad was nervous, but he wanted this. "Can I-" he hesitated, "can I touch it?" Wes nodded, not trusting his voice to hide his desperation. Thad cautiously moved his hand, leading the skin by this finger tips, ghosting over the skin around Wes' member.

"Please," Wes gasped and Thad made contact. Wes let out a deep breath he was unaware he'd been holding as Thad's hand stroked his length, "Oh God, fuck," along with other strangled moans and whines spilled from Wes' lips as Thad got braver with his actions.

"Is there any-"

"Top draw," Wes breathed, knowing what he meant. Wes gasped at the loss but remained still. Suddenly he felt Thad's hand, slick with lube, his thumb ghosting over the tip, Wes' hips bucked from the unexpected sensation and he cried out. A smirk on his face Thad straddled Wes, their cock brushing together, they both let out a moan. Thad dipped his head and kissed Wes again. Thad's hand clasped around their cocks, moving up and down them Wes cried out as Thad released his lips. "Oh God, Thad I'm clo-" Wes was cut off by a shiver rippling through his body as he came over Thad's hand and his stomach and chest. As he regained his breathing he pulled Thad's lips to his, clasping their hands and flipping them. "My turn, lay back, and relax, and let me take care of you." He punctuated each word with a kiss. Thad nodded and Wes kissed down his chest to his cock, still hard. With no warning he took Thad into his mouth, the younger boy gasped.

"Oh God!" Wes placed a hand on his hip to keep him pinned and his other trailed Thad's inner thigh as he bobbed his head, working his tongue around the shaft. "God, Wes, I-I-I'm go-" he was cut off by his own orgasm. Wes continued through it, swallowing his cum until he was spent. Releasing Thad he pressed a kiss bellow his navel and moved beside him, kissing Thad hard. Thad broke it feeling Wes was hard again, "God, I-"

"No, not tonight," Wes kissed him again.

"But-"

"No, I'm fine. One minute," Wes found some wipes and cleaned them off pulling Thad into his arms. "Love you. Now get some rest." He kissed Thad's temple as the younger boys eyes slid closed and he mumbled the words:

"Love you too."


	17. Casting

Chapter 16

Thad woke first, a rarity as of recent and sighed content to be in Wes' arms. He pressed a kiss to Wes' chest and smiled. This was all his. Wes rolled from facing Thad onto his back and Thad noticed the tent in the sheets that covered them. He grinned, propping himself on his elbow he kissed a trail down Wes' stomach, pulling the sheet back he looked at Wes' hard, erect member. Daringly he stroked it making Wes moan a little in his sleep. Thad hesitated as Wes moaned his name, he wanted to try what Wes did the night before. Reminded of last night and his new found confidence he leaned forward and licked from the base to the tip, "fuck," Wes breathed in his sleep. Smiling he repeated the action. Biting his lip he took hold of the base, working the shaft for a moment before in a flash decision took the head into his mouth. Wes' eyes shot open and he breathed deeply. "Thad!" Thad moved from his place looking down.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"What for?"

"I was curious an-"

"Thad, you don't have to be ashamed or sorry for being curious, 'sides, most guys would kill to be woken up like this. What's up?"

"Can I-?"

"You sure?" Wes asked softly.

"Yes," Thad whispered.

"OK, take it easy, don't get ahead of yourself," Wes smiled. Thad pressed their lips together for a lingering kiss.

"Lay back," he breathed. Wes nodded against his lips. Thad hesitated before kneeling between Wes' legs, taking hold of the base of Wes' cock again. With the tip of his tongue he licked the stripe from base to tip, Wes moaned, his breath hitching. With his confidence returning Thad took Wes back into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the tip and sucking around the head like a lolly pop.

"Oh fuck Thad." Wes muttered, clutching at the sheets beneath him. Suddenly, Thad took him deeper Wes inhaled sharply his knuckles turning white from the tightness of his grip. Thad started to hum around Wes, "Ah! Thad, I'm not gonna last if you keep that u-" Thad increased the speed and the volume of his humming. "Thad, plea- Ah, fuck, I'm gon-" Thad pulled off, not quite ready to try swallowing and pumped Wes through his release with his hand as Wes came over it. As Wes came down from his high Thad looked at the cum on his fingers, curiosity getting the better of him he brought them to his lips and lapped at the cum, pleasantly surprised it wasn't a bad as he'd assumed. "Well, good morning sunshine."

"Morning," Thad smiled, leaning to kiss Wes.

"Can I-?"

"No, um," Thad hurriedly covered himself.

"Thad, are you- Oh, Thad, don't worry about that, it just means you were enjoying yourself," Wes told him, "'sides, what you just did, hottest thing ever."

"Really?"

"Of course. Why would I lie to you about something like that?" Thad shrugged. "Exactly, I wouldn't. Come on, join me in a shower?" Thad gasped, another first, and nodded. Wes washed his and Thad's hair and while Thad rinsed off Wes left to change the sheets on the bed. Wes drove Thad to school so he didn't need to leave as early with Allison and Jackson, they stopped to pick up coffee for the Warblers on the way and sent a group text for a quick meeting in the choir room to hand out scripts.

"Wes, Thad we love you," the boys said as they were handed coffees, still steaming.

"We know," they said together.

"OK guys, parts, there were so many good auditions, but I know some of you play instruments, but I also want to try doing the music in true Warbler fashion, a capella!" The boys cheered, obviously the New directions will need a little training, but all part of the rehearsal process. I've made a copy of the Demo CD for each of you and I've started editing some songs for our style. Everyone has a script and tonight I think will just be a read-through, I'm moving it to my house in the garden, so be there after school. As for parts let's begin, drumroll please," he pulled the list out of his bag, "as Melchior... Sebastian Smythe," he grinned. "Moritz his friend, Thad Harwood," the boys cheered and Thad blushed. "Hänschen, Jeff Sterling, Ernst, Nick Duval, Otto, Oliver Saunders-"

"What? But I'm a freshman?"

"And fantastic, trust me, you can do this buddy."

"And we're all here for you," Sebastian reassured him placing a hand on his shoulder perching on the armrest beside him.

"Thanks guys," he smiled shyly.

"Herr Gabor, David. Headmaster/Latin teacher, Jack Kilner. Herr Stiefel Peyton Gideon. Reformetary boys Fred Kole, Ross Sterling, Adam Tyke, Nathan Yates, Brett and Eric Everett and Bradley Jones, who will also play the abolitionist. Finally, Hanschen's father, Trent Nixon." He handed them their scripts, "my house by four. Come straight around the back and into the garden. I'll see you later." He kissed Thad deeply, earning several cat calls and wolf whistles from the group. "Bye," he whispered.

"Later," Thad pecked his lips and they said their final 'see you later,' before Wes left for McKinley.

Wes parked in the McKinley parking lot and checked his watch as he sipped the coffee in the Lima bean cup in the cup holders. Waiting until the bell rang he sent a mass text to his applicants to meet him in the auditorium. Swinging his bag over his shoulder he stalked into the school, amazed at the lack of security, no one even tried to stop him! He slipped in backstage listening to them enter, peaking around the curtain he noticed they were watching the doors. Smirking he silently slipped across the stage to the baby grand sitting on the stool. Cracking his fingers he began to play, capturing their attention and began to sing.

(_Wes_/ND/**Santana**/_Rachel_/_**All**_)

_"Sing it out  
Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out  
Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
For every time that they want to count you out  
Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth  
__**Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world  
Sing it out  
**_**Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
Sing it out  
Girl before they kill what tomorrow brings  
You've got to,  
make a choice if the music drowns you out  
Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth  
Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
**_**Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world  
**__Cleaned-up, corporation progress  
Dying in the process  
Children that can talk about it  
Living on the webways  
People moving sideways  
Sell it till your last days  
Buy yourself the motivation  
Generation nothing,  
Nothing but a dead scene  
Product of a white dream  
__I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer!  
I refuse to answer! Talk about the past, sir  
Wrote it for the ones that want to get away.  
_**Keep running  
**_**Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Singing out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world  
You've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world  
Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world"**_

They smiled and greeted Wes, "so I assume you didn't come over just to do that," Blaine asked sitting beside him on the stool.

"No, I did not. I have parts!" They cheered excitedly. "OK, let's start with the boys, all of you will be reformatory boys and in the latin class, but Puck will also play Georg." There were claps while they were handed scripts. OK, ladies, Freshman, Sunshine, you are Martha and the female teacher. Sophomore, Sugar, you are Anna, Junior, Tina, you're Ilse and Fräulein Grossenbustenhalter, the piano teacher. Finally, my three Senior ladies, Brittany, you're gonna play Thea, Rachel, You're gonna play Frau Bergmann that's Wendla's mother and Frau Gabor, Melchior's mother-" Rachel looked crushed.

"What, was it my voice, I can do better," she said her eyes welling up.

"None of that, you didn't let me finish, behind the stage you're gonna have a mic, so you can sing as an even more powerful backin voice, I need that voice and between your mother scenes, we'll find you a dress and you can be one of the girls. Promise," the ND let out a collecting breath, amazed how quickly Wes had been able to tame Rachel. "Meaning, Santana, you're my Wendla."

"Yay," she smiled, high-fiving Brittany.

"Maybe if it's OK with Tanna you can double and share the rolls?"

"I'm down with that." Santanna shrugged, knowing where he was going with this.

"That'd be OK."

"Ooo." Wes sucked in a breath, mock remembering something, "but, fair warning, Rachel, if you were Wendla, you're gonna have to kiss Sebastian."

"I'll stick with the mothers." She said quickly, Sebastian may have been a friend to them, but still, she didn't want to kiss him! Acting or not.

"And Mike, I'm gonna need some help with choreography, me you and Jeff? Saturday?"

"Sure buddy." Mike nodded.

"OK, I have to go and you have class, read-through, tonight, my house, straight after school, head straight around the back. I'll see you there." He hugged them goodbye and left the auditorium with the friends talking, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket he pulled it out as he weaved through the students, seeing a text from Santana. _'Freakin' genius Montgomery! You tamed the female hobbit ;) xxx'_ Chuckling he sent a reply, slipped into his truck and drove.


	18. Read-Through

Chapter 17

Wes parked in the drive outside the home he grew up. Knowing his mother was home he knocked and entered through the patio on the other side of the house. "Wes!" She dropped the dish back in the sink and swept him into her arms.

"Hey mom," he hugged her tightly. They talked and his mother went back to the dishes, Wes pulled a fresh towel from the draw and began to dry and put away as they spoke. "I'm going for some shopping, I'll pick up some pizzas for you and your friends on the way home and there is a tone of soda in the fridge."

"Thanks mom," Wes hugged her and began setting up for his read-through, setting the camera up first he said the introduction. "Wesley Montgomery, Spring Awakening, Read-through," he waited a few seconds before pausing the tape and waiting for the others to arrive. Plugging his Ipod into the docking station he set the soundtrack on _repeat all_ and sang along absent-mindedly. As he sang to _Bitch of Living_ he felt arms wrap around his waist while he spread soft cheese on a slice of toast.

_"It's the bitch of living  
And trying to get ahead  
It's the bitch of living  
Just getting out of bed  
It's the bitch of living  
And getting what you get  
It's the bitch of living  
And knowing this i-  
Ahh,_" he dropped his lyric as cold finger tips brushed the exposed skin of his waist.

"Hey," Thad chuckled, hugging him from behind.

"Hey, here, try this," he lifted the toast over his shoulder to Thad's lips and the younger boy took a small test bite.

"It's good, what's on here?"

"It's Philadelphia, but chocolate, mom saw it and wanted to give it a try," he said taking a bite.

"Well it's fantastic. Nick, Jeff, you can come in now," Thad called through the open doorway.

"Hey Wes," they called.

"Hey guys, there is soda in the fridge, grab one and pull out your scripts, there's highlighters in the den."

"We already went through," Jeff smiled.

"Yeah, I love the play, we looked it up on YouTube before we auditioned. It's brilliant." Nick grinned handing Jeff a cherry flavoured soda. "So what's the plan?"

"Read through then pizza," Wes said pulling Thad to his side.

"Sounds good to me" Jeff agreed.

"Same here," Nick smiled wrapping an arm around Jeff's waist.

"Hey guys," Sebastian called as he, Santana, Britt and Fred arrived.

"Hi guys, soda in the fridge, enjoy until everyone gets here." In small groups the rest of the cast arrived, Puck, Blaine, Sunshine and Rory. Blaine was limping and looked a little down but Sunshine was trying to cheer the boy up. "What happened to him?" Wes whispered to Puck.

"Mercedes, Artie and Quinn cornered him before I got out of the showers, those two found them yelling at him and Artie rammed his leg, several teachers supposedly walked by ignoring his cries for help. They jumped in, the others were pushing them around when I found them. They seem OK, Sunshine and Blaine were the worst, but she's deflecting any time we tried to help her onto Blaine."

"People cope in different ways, I'll talk to her later, I'm the director, and legal adult, I'll make sure she's OK. OK everyone, let's get started," he hit record on the camera and called them to the basement rehearsal space he'd set up after his mom left. There were old couches, bean bags, large cushions and everything. Mostly from all the times they'd redecorated over the years. With the camera in the corner, ready to capture all Wes began. "OK, everyone, welcome to the read-through of the script for Spring Awakening. We're gonna start by going around the room saying your name, grade, character and something about yourself. I'll begin, I'm Wes Montgomery, I'm in my first year of NYADA I'm you're director and something interesting is I love music, OK, Thad, you're up." He smiled to his left.

"I'm Thad Harwood, Senior at Dalton Academy, I play Moritz and Spring Awakening has some of my favourite songs in it."

"I'm Rachel Berry, Senior at McKinley, I play the mothers and I have two gay dads." They continued around the room before coming to the last member of the cast, Sunshine.

"I'm Sunshine Corazon, I'm a freshman at McKinley, I play Martha and I'm super into Rock and Roll."

"OK then," Wes smiled after the claps died down, let's begin, I'll read stage directions, everyone please follow the script, we won't sing today, here we go:  
_'Act One Scene One, Wendla's room, she's getting dressed and sings Mama Who Bore Me, Enter mother, horrified at her daughter's attire.'"_

_"Wendla!"_

_"Mama," Santana replied._

_"Look at you in that... That, Kindergarten dress, Wendla young girls cannot be seen strutting about in..."_

The read-through continued and after they finished and headed upstairs where Wes' mother was just entering with grocery bags. Puck, Nick and Sebastian jumped in to help before the others could to help carry the bags in. "So, any questions?" Wes asked as they lounged on the grass watching the sun setting after pizza.

"It's gonna be great Wes."

"Totally, we can tell." Jeff added to Trent's comment as he played absent-mindedly with Nick's hair. Jeff had one arm under his head and Nick's head in his lap.

"Agreed," Sam called.

"OK, tomorrow night rehearsal at McKinley."

After half an hour Puck looked at his watch and sighed. "It's late, anyone need a ride?"

"Please," Blaine and Rachel said, the three lived close together so catching a ride was easy and not out of the way.

"Sunshine, do you want a ride?"

"Um, no thanks Puck, we moved, I'm about a tn minute walk from here actually."

"If you're sure," he said, he was protective of the smaller girl after what had happened earlier in the day.

"Thanks Puck but it's in the opposite direction."

"Alright then." Thad and Wes helped his mother clean up a little before saying their goodbyes. As they sang along to a burned Disney Movie soundtrack, with like twelve different movies, to 'Something about the Sunshine' Thad saw something.

"Wes, pull up. Sunshine," he called out the window. The girl looked up, worried as she clutched her books shivering.

"Sunshine are you OK, you left over an hour ago."

"Um-"

"Get in, what's your address?" Turned out she lived close to where they did, Thad handed her his jacket.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm late, I'll get in trouble."

"You want me to speak to your dad?" Wes offered, glancing in the rear-view mirror.

"You don't have to-"

"I will though." Pulling up in front of the address. She made to take off the jacket.

"Keep it, it looks better on you then it did on me, 'sides, I needed a new one, if Trent sees me in it again he'll burn it." Thad chuckled.

"Thank you, but I shouldn't."

"It's not a request," Thad smiled.

"Thank you."

"Come on, I'll speak to him." Wes put an arm around the tiny girl's shoulders. Knocking he removed his arm as a man, tall and well built answered the door. "Sir, I would like to apologize for Sunshine's lateness. Had I known she needed a ride I would've offered."

"Oh Sunshine I've been worried," the man suddenly took her in his arms, Wes noticed how she flinched.

"Sorry pappa, my phone died."

"Oh darling, let's get you in, thank you son."

"No problem, see you tomorrow Sunshine. Sir." He nodded warily and turned as the door slammed. Something was wrong with how the man acted and he would find out what.


	19. Eww, Miss Holiday is a Girl

Chapter 18

When the Warblers arrived at the McKinley parking lot the place was almost empty. Thad sent Wes as text asking him where to go and Puck came to collect them. In the Auditorium the girls were running through the reprise of _Mama Who Bore Me_, Blaine playing the piano.

"Right, excellent ladies, boys, straight into the classroom scene please. You will have slates, but until I can find some, just mime, off we go, Jack, your line."

_"Again."_

_"vi superum saevae memorem Iunonis ob iram"_

_"Better, Continue Herr Zirschnitz."_

_"multa quoque et bello passus, dum conderet urbem" Puck read..._

They blocked the scene through up to the song when Wes stopped them. "OK, good work, for the rest of today we're going to focus on the music, so, from the top, Blaine can you play piano, Santana, on stage." Blaine began to play.

_"Mama who bore me,  
Mama who gave me,  
No way to handle things,  
Who made me so sad,  
Mama the weeping,  
Mama the angels,  
No sleep in heaven or Bethlehem._

_"Some pray that one day,  
Christ will come a-callin',  
They light our candles,  
And hope that it glows,  
And some just lie there cryin',  
For him to come and find them,  
But when he comes they don't know,  
How to go._

_"Mama who bore me,  
Mama who gave me,  
No way to handle things,  
Who made me so sad,  
Mama the weeping,  
Mama the angels,  
No sleep in heaven or Bethlehem."_

"excellent, how soon can you do it without words?"

"Tomorrow?"

"OK then. Boys, All That's Known please." The rehearsal continued and they finished at six. "OK everyone, good rehearsal, same time tomorrow. Have a good night." Wes packed the camera away while Thad waited for him. "Sunshine, you need a ride?"

"I don't wanna impose." She replied softly.

"Not at all, I wouldn't offer if I couldn't, come on." He said lacing his fingers with Thad's and leading them from the building. Sunshine shrugged on the jacket Thad had given her, which despite his own size, still buried her.

"Wes, can you drop me off around the corner? Please, my father doesn't like me around boys, if he could he'd send me to Crawford." She asked shyly.

"If you're sure, but Sunshine, are you sure everything's OK?"

"I'm sure, I don't like him worrying about me like that."

"OK then," he pulled up to the side of the road. "See you tomorrow."

"Thanks guys." Once they drove off Sunshine removed her jacket, shivering and stuffed it in her backpack, heading towards her house.

In their room at the apartment Wes shed his shirt and turned the music down so he could talk to Thad. "Do you think something's up with Sunshine?"

"She did seem a little jumpy."

"She sorta reminds me of you, when we first met."

"You don't think?"

"I don't wanna rule it out." He replied.

"I can see what you mean though." Thad agreed kicking off his shoes. Wes stretched and rubbed his shoulder. "You OK?"

"Stiff shoulder. Nothing to worry about."

"Come on, we're taking a nice hot bath. Then I'm gonna give you a back-rub." Taking Wes' hand he kissed his knuckles. "You spoil me with affection, tonight, your turn," he smiled. "Now lay down and relax, I'm gonna run the water. Relax." Thad ran the bath and re-entered the room. "Up," Wes stood and Thad undid his jeans, pushing them over his hips so Wes stepped out of them, before making quick work of Thad's own clothes.

"You didn't think I'd take a bath alone did you?" He asked pressing their bodies and lips together. Thad moaned as Wes held his hips tightly.

"Come on, the water should be done," he murmured. Wes nodded and shed his underwear, moving to the bathroom slipping under the water.

"Are you joining me or staring, I don't mind either way, but I know which I'd prefer," he said with his eyes closed. Chuckling Thad joined him, laying chest to chest, sighing in relaxation. "How's Dalton?"

"'S Dalton" he mumbled, "Holly's back for a Semester while Ms Spencer is on Maternity Leave."

"I haven't seen her in ages. I may call in and see her. Don't worry," he chuckled, "I'll be on my best behavior."

"I trust you, it's her I don't." Wes burst out laughing.

"Baby, calm down, it's just flirting. An' besides, _eww_, _Miss _Holiday is a girl."

"Oh, urgh, yeah, I knew that," Thad blushed.

"I'll believe you," Wes chuckled.

Thad got out first, allowing him the time to put towels on the bed for Wes to lay on. Pulling on a pair of sweats to sleep in Thad waited for Wes while digging through the bedside table. Wes emerged, his hair seeming towel dried. He moved to the mirror to comb through his hair when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle. Thad rested his chin on his shoulder, his chest against Wes' back. "Your hair's a little shaggy," he mumbled against Wes' skin.

"I might let it grow a little more."

"Good, I like it." Thad kissed the skin of his shoulder. "Come on, pull on some old sweats and lay down." After he did as instructed Wes settled his hands under his chin and Thad turned the t.v. and a DVD on with The King and I. Straddling Wes' thighs he poured the oil onto his hands, warming it before beginning to massage his lower back. Wes groaned as Thad's hands worked on his back, moving higher towards his shoulder, his fingers rubbing his aching muscles. When he reached the shoulder Wes moaned deeply, Thad having to bite back a moan of his own. He shifted a little, Wes hissing into the pillow. Thad bit his lip, trying to hide what Wes' moans were doing to him, Wes had other ideas, moaning deeper, cursing under his breath. Thad felt himself growing hard as he shifted against Wes who groaned again. Feeling brave Thad rolled his hips, hearing Wes curse again. Using this as encouragement he lifted his body, making Wes whimper, and rolled his boyfriend over, both letting out a groan as their erections brushed through their sweats. Wes pulled Thad's lips to his, letting Thad set the pace which to his delight was hard and heated. Thad's hands ghosted over his sides and to the waist band of Wes' sweats, Wes loves this new assertive Thad. Thad slipped a hand into Wes' sweats, wrapping a hand around his hard member.

_"Ahh fuck,"_ Wes gasped, Thad's lips moved to his jaw and throat, sucking and nipping as a particularly sensitive spot between his throat and collar bone. "Thad- Oh God," he muttered as Thad's hands stripped him of his sweats and kissed a trail down his chest before taking Wes into his mouth. Wes clutched tightly at the towels beneath him to stop himself from bucking upwards and hurting Thad. Thad's head bobbed as he swirled his tongue around the shaft and hummed a tune. "Thad please, I'm not gonna last- _ah-_" he cut off as Thad relaxed his throat and took him as deep as he could, swallowing around him. "Thad, I'm- ah- I'm gonn-" he was cut off by his orgasm, rippling through him as he spilled down Thad's throat, the younger boy swallowing around him. Releasing Wes with a soft _pop_ he grinned crawling over his boys to kiss him, Wes' hand slipped past the waist band of Thad's own sweats and began pumping his hard cock with his fist, Thad spilling hot cum over his hand after a few strokes, Wes continuing through Thad's release. Both boys came down from their highs, Wes lapping the cum from his hand. "You realize " he breathed, "we're gonna need another shower."

"Thought you'd never ask." Thad grinned leaning to kiss Wes again.


	20. Facebook Problems

Chapter 19

Wes, Mike and Jeff were at Dalton, three Saturdays later working on a routine for Totally Fucked and All That's Known. "Take a break guys," Wes panted after a run through. "Scratch that," he said looking at his phone for the time, "take lunch. Meet back here in an hour." They nodded agreement, drinking from their water bottles before following Jeff to the cafeteria. The two Seniors got to know each other better while Wes filled in his 'Director Diary' while eating a bowl of chicken and sweetcorn pasta.

The place was mostly empty, some boys having gone home for the weekend or just having gone out. "Sorry guys," Mike said standing, fishing his phone from his pocket, "I should take this."

"It's OK." They said, returning to their food.

"So how's the Warblers?" Wes asked.

"It's OK, we're preparing for Sectionals, we got Vocal Extreme and Aural Intensity this year."

"I'll be sure to be there."

"We're doing the bonding weekend again. The time we went camping, worked so good, people voted for it again."

"When?"

"Weekend after Sectionals. New Direction's are on the weekend before us, the Council want to extend the invitation to the cast this year. But you haven't heard that from me," Jeff grinned.

"I'll act surprised." Wes smiled back as Mike rejoined them. "Tina?"

"Puck. Call of Duty tournament, said to invite the Warblers and you. All night at his place, his mother is visiting her sister in Georgia."

"I'm in, let me text Nickie and the others."

"Wes?"

"Tonight? Sure, the other two are going on a double date tonight, let me text Thad." The three finished the dance routines and packed up. The other Warblers had returned to Dalton from paintball. Thad seemed unscaved. "What're you looking so pleased about?"

"Being small." He announced proudly. "Me, Nick and Oliver kicked ass. Between us we were hit barely 10 times."

"I did wonder why Sebastian and Trent were muttering about sneaky hobbits."

"Yeah, their team lost. It was me, Nick and Oliver against Seb, Trent and Ross. So, what's the plan?"

"Call Of Duty tournament at Puck's with the boys and the girls are having a girly night."

"CoD it is." Thad grinned closing the car door and following Wes into the apartment to pack a bag and take a shower. When they arrived at Puck's he was unloading some bags from the back of his car. "Hey Puck," Thad said, taking one of them from his overloaded arms. "Need a hand" he chuckled rhetorically letting Puck lead the way inside.

"Thanks guys." He said as they placed the bags on the island.

"What's in these?" Wes asked.

"These three are full of soda, the ones in the car are every snack food you can name."

"Well, let's get a move on" Wes clapped his hands together. Once the drinks were in the fridge and snacks in a pile of packets and boxes Wes and Thad asked if they could change in Puck's room.

"Sure, just remember, keep it PG? I have a younger sister."

"Is she here?"

"No, but she know's how to pick a lock and if she find's anything she is a tattle tale."

"Understood." Wes chuckled.

When the boys returned downstairs, Puck was holding someone tightly, whispering comfort. Seeing the boys he moved to sit on the sofa pulling the other boy into his lap. Blaine. Wes knew those curls anywhere. "It's OK Blaine." He whispered, his fingers combing through the ungelled curls. Wes pulled Thad gently by the hand into the kitchen. Ten minutes later Puck joined them, pulling a large 2 Liter of Gator Ade from the fridge.

"How is he?"

"Asleep, I put him in my bed, he'll wake up later."

"Did he say what happened?"

"I think you should see his Facebook." Puck said leading them to his mom's study and logging into his account. He clicked on Blaine's page and it left Wes speechless. Knowing how this would effect Thad he pulled him to his chest, feeling his face turn towards his chest.

"Who posted this stuff?"

"Most the school, football team, Karofsky has influence and Kurt is using that. It's all over ours too, anyone in your cast from McKinley, Tina, Mike, even Sunshine." Wes inhaled. He was worried about Sunshine, the day after he'd dropped her off she'd turned up limping to reahersals and he noticed a faded bruise on her upper arm. He'd asked but she said she tripped over the dog, understandable, when he'd spoken to her father there was a dog barking from inside the house. He'd not seen anything unusual since but he still worried.

"Have you told anyone?"

"It only started today, like when we couldn't go to a teacher and no one wants their parents to force them off of Facebook. So people just take it. From the looks, it's Kurt, Finn and Karofsky leading it. There's a lot of homophobic stuff on here too. Wes, we really need to do something, I've never seen Blaine so.. so... Crushed." A phone began vibrating, Puck fished Blaine's Iphone from his pocket. "I didn't want it to wake him, it's his brother." He handed to phone to Wes' outstretched hand.

"Hey Cooper."

_"Wes? Where's Blaine?"_

"He's asleep, I take it you've seen Facebook?"

_"You bet. Wes, is he OK? What do you think to this?"_

"He's hurting, he was betrayed by Kurt. But don't worry, there's someone who won't hurt him."

_"How can you know that?"_

"Because he's too afraid of me to do so."

_"Good," _Cooper laughed_. "I'm flying out in the morning, I couldn't get an earlier flight."_

"We're at a friend's for a Call of Duty tournament. I'll text you the address then you can surprise him."

_"Thank you Wes."_

"It's OK Cooper, he's like a brother to me too." They hung up and logged off as a knock came at the door. The boys arrived over the next hour Sam last.

"Sorry guys I had to explain to Mr Hummel why Finn suddenly launched at me. Burt caught him but it took some explaining."

"If you want you can crash here Sam, we have a spare room." Puck offered.

"I'll consider, I mean I barely got out of telling Burt everything. If I leave who knows what'll happen."

"Kurt and Finn made their choices, you make the one best for you." Wes told him.

Sam was in his round of the tournament against Nick, there were shouts of encouragement from all the teenagers in the room. Wes noticed Puck stand and leave discreetly and smiled as he cheered the brunette Warbler on.

On the upper level of the house Puck found Blaine waking from his slumber. "Oh, God, Puck, I'm sorry abo-"

"Don't worry about it. The competition's started if you wanna come down." Blaine nodded. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"A little cold, but other then that, fine."

"Here," he found his Letterman jacket from his closet and held it up for Blaine to wear.

"Thank you," Blaine murdered hugging Puck. Puck wrapped his arms around Blaine, holding his tightly like a lifeline.

"Blaine, I didn't want it to come to this, but maybe you should think about transferring back to Dalton."

"I can-"

"Hear me out, you'll be safer."

"I can't."

"But why?" Blaine pulled back to look at Puck.

"I may have lost Kurt but I found someone more special." He cupped Puck's cheek.

"Blaine," Puck whispered taking the hand, "there's nothing I'd want more, but you're hurting, this could hurt us both."

"It won't, because we both want this."

"I know we do. Blaine, are you sure you want this?"

"positive," Puck carded his hand through Blaine's curls and lowered his lips to Blaine's in a soft, caring, kiss.

"Come on," Puck smiled holding him again. "Let's go watch the others Nick was kicking Sam's ass and Mike's against Sebastian next."

"That will be an interesting game." Blaine chuckled as Puck lead him by the waist before pulling him into his lap in the armchair. Blaine sat or lay- more like- against his chest.


	21. Not Rachel

Chapter 20

Cooper Anderson hailed a cab and gave the driver directions to Blaine's friend's house. He'd flown out from California five hours ago and after a long flight he was where he needed to be. Knocking on the door he waited and smiled when Wes opened it. "Where is everyone?"

"Asleep, the competition ended about two hours ago, come on, I made coffee." Wes poured the coffee and the two stood in the doorway to the den.

"Who's the kid Blaine's sleepin' with, or should I say on?"

"That's Puck, they like each other and I'm pretty sure they kissed last night."

"And you can tell?" Cooper raised an eyebrow.

"Well Blaine was asleep, he woke up, Puck went to check on him they returned hugging with kiss swollen lips. Haven't let go of each other since."

Cooper sighed. "Is he a good kid?"

"Puck?" Cooper nodded. "He's a good kid, smart, knows what he wants in life. Right now, he wants your brother to be safe and feel loved." Cooper nodded.

"I'll leave him sleep half an hour, then I should get him home, I'll talk to him, maybe he can talk me out of beating the shit out of his ex."

"I won't stop you." Wes said. "I tried to warn him but you know Blaine."

"Yes I do." Cooper chuckled.

"I wanna show you something," Cooper followed Wes to the study and Wes logged on like Puck had shown him. He pulled up a new tab and Facebook. "I did this about an hour ago, new Facebook, improved privacy, only his friends can see his feed and he has to add friends, people can't find him on friend lists, it's like he doesn't exist, but he does."

"Thank you for this. What about his other one?"

"I changed the password. Deleted the account. He'll be safer on this one."

"Thank you Wes." Cooper looked at his watch. "I should get him home, where's his bag?"

"He didn't bring one."

"Same old Blaine," he chuckled leading the way downstairs. "Blaine," he whispered, "B, wake up, time to go home."

"No," he groaned, "'m tired." He chuckled again.

"OK squirt, hold on," Cooper lifted his little brother with ease and Wes helped him into the car. "You gonna be OK with them all on your own?"

"Cooper think who you're talking to," Wes grinned.

"I know, but you'll always be that small Asian kid who was scared of a thunder-storm his first night at Dalton."

"Whatever," Wes smiled. "See you later Coop."

"Later Wes."

Wes remembered his first week at Dalton well. Pulling a sleeping Thad into his arms he remembered meeting Cooper.

_Wes walked through the halls of Dalton with his parents, searching for his dorm. Standing in front of room 34 he walked in to find a family of four inside. A man and woman, both tall, the man had slicked back blonde hair and the woman had thin black curls. The older boy, Wes assumed was his roommate was tall, like his parents with black hair like the woman and there was also a younger boy, about two years younger the Wes._

_"Hey," the older boy smiled. "I'm Cooper Anderson, your roommate." He offered a hand and Wes shook it._

_"I'm Wes. Wes Montgomery. Um, this is my mom and dad. My older brother's are at college."_

_"This is my mom, dad and my little squirt Blaine."_

_"I'm not that short Cooper."_

_"Sadly you are," the older boy chuckled, "here, let me give you a hand with that ma'am." Wes and Cooper soon became great friends as they got to know eachother after their family's left. That night was when they became closer as Wes logged off of his laptop and shut the curtains the first bout of thunder sounded. Wes stiffened holding the curtain. "Wes, are you OK?" Wes flinched as Cooper placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, come away from the window," Wes turned and hid his face in Cooper's side as more thunder rumbled. "It's OK Wes," Cooper rubbed his back and ran a hand through his hair. "Let's watch one of those movies you brought, huh?"_

_"You won't like them." Wes whispered._

_"Who says?"_

_"They're Disney." Wes mumbled._

_"Wes, there's one thing you should know about boys here, if they don't like Disney, they're liars." Wes laughed a little, "come on, you choose."_

_"Aladdin?"_

_"Wes."_

_"Yeah Coop?"_

_"You just picked my favourite." Wes laughed and found out the movie for Cooper to put on. Cooper pulled the smaller boy to his side where he drifted off about half way through the movie. Cooper turned off the tv and closed his eyes. Maybe sharing a room wouldn't be so bad._

Thad moved in Wes' arms as he woke. "Morning," Wes whispered.

"Mmhmm." Thad groaned rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You want coffee?" Thad nodded and Wes chuckled, "come on," between them they poured 20 cups of coffee and went around the room, waving it under the noses of the sleeping boys.

"Where's Blaine?" Jeff asked as Wes woke Puck.

"Cooper came to pick him up."

"Where's-"

"With his brother," Wes said before Puck could finish.

Cooper pulled up outside the Anderson house and searched the glove compartment for his key. His parents were at work which gave him the perfect oppertunaty to speak to Blaine without interference. Leaving Blaine in bed he unpacked in his room. Hearing movement he placed his shirt on the bed and stood in the doorway to Blaine's room. "Where am I?"

"Home squirt."

"Cooper? What're you doing here?"

"I saw your Facebook, I haven't told mom or dad, but thanks to Wes, you have a new account, improved privacy and everything." Sitting on the edge of the bed he pulled Blaine to him where his brother broke down. Once the sobs subsided Cooper pulled Blaine back a little and wiped his tears, "we have the house to ourselves, the big screen downstairs, I recall a certain brother of mine saying he still hadn't seen Tangled?"

"You're messing with me," Blaine grinned.

"Nope," Cooper smiled, "come on, I'll make popcorn while you set it up." The boys watched Tangled and Blaine felt more relaxed then he had in a long time. "You have some good friends," Cooper told him hanging up the phone from ordering pizza.

"Yeah, they are good friends."

"And a new admirer," Cooper smirked as Blaine fumbled while pouring a glass of soda.

"Yeah," Blaine laughed nervously. "Puck is-"

"Better for you then Kurt. Any moron can see that. Do you like him?"

"Yeah, I do, lots."

"Just don't get hurt."

"I won't Coop."

"Good," Cooper pulled Blaine into another tight hug as the doorbell rang with the pizza.

Monday found Blaine walking to History with Tina when he was brutally cross-checked into the lockers. He fell to the ground groaning with pain. "Oh my God, Blaine, what's wrong?"

"My shoulder, ah, I think it's dislocated. Did you see who it was?"

"Sadly yeah, I did."

"Christ, B, are you alright?" Puck was suddenly helping him stand while Tina took his bag. "What happened?"

"It was Finn," Tina told him. "Come on, let's take you to the nurse-"

"No, Tina, the nurse will call my parents, Coach Bieste can put my shoulder back in. My parents will make me transfer, I don't wanna leave, come on, before we're later then we already are." Through lunch and Glee club Puck, Tina and Mike stuck to Blaine's side. Puck was sending Finn some really dirty looks and which Finn was returning while sending some to Rachel too. Santana moved beside Rachel, placing an arm around her shoulders to take the edge off of the looks she was receiving.

"Puck, knock it off," Mr Schue said, ignoring anything Finn was doing. "OK guys, let's work on our set list for Regionals, we're against Vocal Adrenaline and the Hipsters. Finn and Quinn I want you to sing a duet and Kurt, try For Good from Wicked."

"Are you insane?" A girl cried out, it wasn't Rachel, she just sat there silently.

It was Santana.


	22. The Dark I Know Well

Chapter 21

"Are you insane?" A girl cried out, it wasn't Rachel, she just sat there silently. It was Santana. "Mr Schue do you want us to lose?"

"Clearly," Puck muttered.

"Something wrong Santana?" He asked with innocence.

"Yeah! Ever since Kurt and Blaine broke up, all you've done is ignore all of us and favour the golden six. Winning Sectionals was barely scraping by and you know it. Rachel and Blaine should be singing."

"Not this time." Mr Schue dismissed.

"That's what you said last time."

"Santana, take five, and cool off."

"No! You favour them, you've always picked favourites and the rest of us have to take a back seat. We've done it for two and a half years, I say we vote on the numbers. We don't even need you!"

"We aren't the Warblers Santana!" Finn exploded.

"Maybe not, but you know what those boys are? All for one and one for all, they decide on shit together and so everyone gets a chance. You know what, screw New Directions there're 11 of us, we only need one more to compete against you."

"And how would you do that?" Finn folded his arms.

"Quite easily," Santana walked from the room, the ten others following, leaving the six and Mr Schue. Sam was on the phone to the admissions board by the time they reached the new classroom.

"Yes, yes Sir. Thank you." He hung up.

"Well?" Puck asked pulling Blaine to sit with him.

"We're in."

"Yeah!" There were cheers.

"We just have to find another member." They quietend. They were far from the favourites of the school.

"We can worry about that later," Puck said, "first order of business, a Council. Like the Warblers. I elect Santana, Sam and Mike."

"I second," Tina smiled.

"All in favour," all hands were raised. "Congratulations. Come on, we'll me late for rehearsals." The three stood for a moment, completely shocked, recovering they followed.

During the rehearsal break Santana told Sebastian about what happened. "That's my girl," he said as she pulled him by his lapels to kiss her, smiling he deepened the kiss, before pulling back and dragging her to his dorm the the remainder of the break.

That evening Wes dropped Sunshine around the corner from her house. As usual she removed her jacket, stuffed it into her bag and ran through the rain to her house. Under the porch she shuddered hearing her dad's drinking buddies. Drying her eyes as best she could Sunshine opened the door and silently slipped inside. As she snuck upstairs silently as she could she winced as the stair creaked. "Sunshine?" Her father called drunkenly and merry.

"Oh no," she muttered silently as her wrist was seized.

"Sunshin-" he slurred. "Where d'ya think ya's goin'?"

"T-t-to do my homework papa," she stammered.

"You was goin' to go up, wivout sayin' hello to yar papa? Yous needs t' be punished," he pushed her against the wall where she collapsed. He kicked her until she was down, she didn't cry, she never cried until she was alone. After making substantial damage to her ribs he grasped her shirt, pulling her to eye level before striking her across the face with his palm and dropping her down the stairs. "Now Go't' your room!" He yelled and painfully she half dragged herself upstairs to her room. Knowing he'd inflict more damage then he already had she fixed herself as well as she could and packed some clothes and her school things into a bag and climbing down the ivy climbing to her window. Shivering she held Thad's jacket around her and searched for Wes' friend's apartment.

Wes, Thad and Allison were doubled over laughing in the kitchen at stories from Jackson's musical stories about his cast. ".. So I gave him the costume and he was like, 'dude this is a skirt,' so I said 'yeah, you're Angel, Angel is a cross-dresser,' and he passed out. I swear I've already explained the fact seven times to him." They laughed harder as the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Thad said composing himself. Opening the door with the chain on he slammed it and opened it properly seeing a soaked Sunshine who collapsed into his arms. "WES!" He called worriedly scooping her and laying her on the couch.

"Holy shit, Sunshine? Sunshine, wake up," he tried. "Thad, find something small but warm of yours, Jackson, get some towels, Alli, help me dry and change her," he carried her to his and Thad's room, laying her on some towels that were drying. Peeling the layers off Wes left Allison to change her while he put her clothes in the washer.

"Wes, I think you should see this," Allison called worriedly.

"Oh my God," Wes gasped seeing bruises covering Sunshine's body. "Thad, call my mom, ask her to come over and quick, bring her med kit."

"On it," he handed Wes the clothes and snatched his phone from the nightstand and left the room.

Wes' mother arrived in record time and was shocked as she worked on the small teenager. Allison held Thad as Wes paced nervously. "I should've spoken up sooner."

"Wes, it's not your fault, people are good at hiding it man," Jackson said from where he stood in the archway to the kitchen. The door to the bedroom opened all four looked towards his mother.

"Well?"

"She'll be OK, keep her warm, dry and make her rest, I'll call social servies have her removed from his care, I recorded everything said in there on my phone so she doesn't have to repeat it. Wes, keep her safe I'll call her principle and get her out of class for two weeks. The social will want statements from you all. I'll try to sort care for her. Until then, do you think she can stay here?"

"Sure Mrs Montgomery," Allison agreed.

"I'll be back tomorrow, goodnight."

"Night mom." Wes hugged his mother and showed her to the door. Wes knelt by the bed, combing his fingers through Sunshine's hair. "Oh Sunshine, I'm sorry, I should've said something."

"It's not your fault," she said sleepily.

"You need to rest."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you've done nothing wrong. Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered sitting her and holding her to his side. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him as did he to her.

"_There is a part I can't tell  
About the dark I know well  
You say, "Time for bed now child,"  
Mom just smiles that smile  
Just like she never saw me  
Just like she never saw me  
So, I leave, wanting to hide  
Knowing deep inside  
You are coming to me  
You are coming to me  
You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight  
And then you hold me and you whisper,  
"Child, the Lord won't mind.  
It's just you and me.  
Child, you're a beauty.  
"God, it's good – the lovin' – ain't it good tonight?  
You ain't seen nothing yet – gonna treat you right.  
It's just you and me  
Child you're a beauty."  
I don't scream, though I know it's wrong  
I just play along  
I lie there and breathe  
Lie there and breathe  
I wanna be strong  
I want the world to find out  
That you're dreamin' on me  
Me and my "beauty"  
Me and my "beauty"  
You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight  
And then you hold me and you whisper,  
"Child, the Lord won't mind.  
It's just you and me.  
Child, you're a beauty.  
"God, it's good – the lovin' – ain't it good tonight?  
You ain't seen nothing yet – gonna treat you right.  
It's just you and me  
Child you're a beauty."  
There is a part I can't tell  
About the dark I know well  
There is a part I can't tell  
About the dark I know well  
There is a part I can't tell  
About the dark I know well  
There is a part I can't tell  
About the dark I know well"_ Sunshine sobbed harder and Wes held her tightly.

"Did he ever-" He was cut off by a loud choked sob and a nod. "Oh Sunshine," he whispered hugging her. Once she was asleep he lay her down and covered her with the blankets stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before joining the others in the den. Thad saw his face and pulled him close on the couch, holding Wes as he cried and told them what Sunshine had said.

When Wes' mother arrived the next morning she found the four asleep in the den, waking them they all seemed down. "What's wrong guys?" She looked to her son.

"I was speaking to her last night and, um-"

"Wes."

"She told me more and it's hard."

"Did he-" Wes nodded and Thad pulled him closer again.

An hour later Wes saw the time, "shit, Thad, you're gonna be late."

"Fuck," just as he went to knock on the door it opened and Wes' mother stood there with Thad's Dalton uniform.

"Thanks mom."

"Welcome and Thad, Wes I ever hear you boys curse like that again you'll get a smack up side your head."

"Sorry," they mumbled. Thad changed like lightning in the bathroom and snatched his bag from the den jogging down the stair two at a time joining Wes in the car. Wes arrived in record time, just as the morning classes were about to start.

"Love you."

"You more," Thad said softly, kissing Wes he reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, jogging to class. Wes sent out a mass text to the cast saying reahersal was of for the next two weeks.


	23. Take Your Pick

Chapter 22

Santana called and emergency meeting when they found out Sunshine would be out on recovery until after Sectionals, now they were two members down and two weeks to the competition.

"Guys, if we give up, McKinley doesn't have a group, they have six members-"

"Don't be so sure." All heads turned to the doorway where David and Kurt stood. What threw them slightly was David had an arm around Kurt, who was leaning into his side almost lovingly.

"And why not closet case?" Santana shot.

"Well, I called in a favour and there's what, 15 or more on the football team, McKinley has a Glee club, don't forget that."

"Now there're two," A voice from behind the two said.

"Smythe, and what to we owe the displeasure?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I was going to come for Blaine from you, but then I remembered, you already drove him off. Now why don't you boys run along? Cast meeting." After a staring contest Dave tugged on Kurt's hand and they left, Sebastian smirking as he placed his arm around Santana's waist. "You guys OK?"

"Not really," Sam said.

"Sunshine's on bedrest, stuff happened and she turned up at the apartment. Wes is helping his mom take care of her. That's why there's no practice." Thad explained as the Warblers sat around with the McKinley students.

"It also means we're two members short of competing at Sectionals." Rory told them. "The others coaxed the football team into joining them."

"So what, you need two members?" Sebastian asked.

"Basically."

"Take you pick."

"What?"

"We have more then enough members, there's nothing saying all members must go the the same school. Pick two Warbler Volunteers, then even if we don't both win, we combine and take down the New Directions." Sebastian smirked. "Who volunteers to help out?"

"I volunteer." Trent smiled.

"We volunteer too," Nick and Jeff grinned.

"Me too." Ross smiled pulling Rachel closer to him.

"You guys sure, it'd basically be 'oohs' and 'ahhs.'"

"Whatever you guys need." Warblers stayed late so the four new members could practice.

"Great job guys!" Santana exclaimed at the end of the number and the group hugged tightly.

That Saturday found the groups at a local hotel for the Warblers Sectionals. "Break a leg guys," Blaine said as Nick and Jeff hugged him. Wes, Allison, Jackson and Sunshine had managed to make it to support Thad and the boys. Sunshine had argued her way there and asked Wes' mother before he could say no. Once she was settled with the other girls Wes relaxed a little. She was recovering well, the social worker on her case was reviewing placements close-by so she could be with her friends but so far things were not looking good. The Warblers were last to perform, Thad kicking them off.

(**Thad**/_Warblers_/_**All**_)

**"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?  
Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?  
Scream but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?  
You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July  
'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
**_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
**_**You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow  
Maybe you reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time you'll know  
You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July  
**_**'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
**_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
(**_You're a firework_**)  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe  
(**_You're a firework_**)**

Jeff and David were up next.

(**Jeff**/_David_/_**Both**_/Warblers/_**All**_)

"Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah

**I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please  
**_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me_ (I love it)  
**Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
**_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart  
_  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
**_I'll get 'em hot, show him what I've got  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
**_I'll get 'em hot, show him what I've got  
_  
**Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
**(he's got me like nobody)  
_Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
_(he's got me like nobody)

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
**(Mum mum mum mah)  
**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
**(Mum mum mum mah)

**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me **(I love it)  
**Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun  
**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
**_I'll get 'em hot, show him what I've got  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
**_I'll get 'em hot, show him what I've got  
_  
**Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
**(he's got me like nobody)  
_Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
_(he's got me like nobody)

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
**(Mum mum mum mah)  
**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
**(Mum mum mum mah)

**I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand **cause I'm marvelous**  
**  
**Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
**(he's got me like nobody)  
_Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
_(he's got me like nobody)

**Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
**(he's got me like nobody)  
_Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
_(he's got me like nobody)

**Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
**(he's got me like nobody)  
_Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
_(he's got me like nobody)

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
**(Mum mum mum mah)  
**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
**(Mum mum mum mah)

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
_(Mum mum mum mah)  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
_(Mum mum mum mah)

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
**(Mum mum mum mah)  
**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
**(Mum mum mum mah)

The boys took a grinning bow and switched with Nick who was ending their set Jeff patting his shoulder as they passed each other.

_"__When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special_

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here

I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice when I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell I'm doing here?  
I don't belong here

She's running out the door  
She's running out  
She runs runs runs runs  
Runs

Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so very special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here"

The crowd was on their feet with the exception of six teenagers in the back, all paired with each other in couples. The tall chestnut haired brunette kicked off the wall first, the other five followed suit. "When we meet at Regoinals," he spoke, "we take those prep boys down."

"Dude, I thought they were your friends."

"Friends don't side with your ex." He said walking off, his partner following.


	24. Sister?

Chapter 23

The Dalton Academy Warblers were declared the winners. Sebastian declared a party at his place, all invited, Sunshine declined, having a meeting with her social worker and Wes' mother. Wes dropped her off at his parents house with a reassuring hug, telling her everything would be OK. She was very wary when out, any of her father's friends could see her. Her father was in prison and Sunshine was free of him, but still lived in fear.

"Afternoon Mr Montgomery," she greeted as she was lead to the kitchen.

"Afternoon Sunshine." He smiled. It was his day off and he was relaxing and watching the game on T.V.

"Darling, turn it down a little please, the social worker will be here soon."

"OK dear," he agreed, maybe it was a little loud.

"Wes said he'll be here later, they're celebrating the Warbler win."

"Oh, darling, you should've said if you'd wanted to go."

"Parties aren't really my thing," she smiled.

"If you're sure, would you like a drink? I was making tea."

"Tea would be lovely Mrs Montgomery."

"Sunshine, I've told you, you don't have to call us that, it's Alen and Lydia."

"OK, Lydia, thank you for being so nice to me. Not many people would do that."

"Nonsense dear, listen, before Kerry arrives, myself and Alen have been talking and we'd like it, if you moved in here, and with your consent we'd adopt you, I always wanted a daughter, but always had boys, Alen wanted a daughter too, it's too late for us to try agin, and we think you'll make a wonderful addition to our family. Please, think about it, but for it to be a possibility I need to mention it to the social worker today. Is that OK with you?" Sunshine thought for a minute.

"If I live here, I can still attend McKinley?"

"Of course."

"Please suggest it to her, I'll think about it, thank you Lydia," Sunshine hugged Wes' mother tightly. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her and she wanted to, but she wanted to ask Wes. Would he be OK with her as a sister? She hoped he would.

The meeting went off with little to discuss, Sunshine was sat with Alen later that day watching the baseball when Wes and Thad arrived.

"Hey Sunshine," Wes called but was greeted with 'Shhh' from both her and his dad. Confused they walked into the kitchen. "What's with them?" Wes asked his mother.

"Baseball." Lydia rolled her eyes. She liked sport but her husband loved Baseball to the extremes.

"Shudda known," Wes muttered as Thad chuckled.

Later that evening back at the apartment Sunshine asked Wes if they could talk.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked leaving Thad to his History assignment at the table, leading her to his and Thad's room.

"I wanted to ask you opinion on something, earlier today, your mother asked me if she and your father could adopt me, I wanted to know your thoughts on having me as a sister before I said anything."

"Sunshine, honestly? I can't think of anything better," he smiled. "I always wanted a sister, to have one, it would be the best thing ever."

"What about your boyfriend?" he asked grinning.

"OK, sister is close second then." He swept her into his arms in a tight hug.

"Thank you Wes, I think I'm gonna call your mom and tell her, I mean I like being here, but it's crowded."

"You know we don't mind."

"I know, but, I never had a mother, let alone brother, I've had you and Puck is a great older brother and very protective, but I think I should find out what it's like to have a mom and a dad who care."

"Sis, you are in the right family for that."

During her last week of recovery the adoption was finalized and Sunshine was moved in to the Montgomery house. She had her own bedroom and bathroom and closet space. Too much, she didn't have that much in the variety of clothes, so Lydia took a day in the week and took her to the mall, buying more then enough clothes which Sunshine wasn't sure she'd have enough time to wear all of them.

Saturday she sat in the audience with Wes and the Warblers to watch her friends on stage for Sectionals. After hearing the boy sing Santana had pounced on Ross _insisting _he sing a duet with Rachel, their voices harmonized better then her and Finn. Santana took one solo and the other solo went to Blaine.

"Shh," Allison said, "they're on."

(**Ross**/_Rachel_/_**Both**_)

**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?**

**I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming**

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new world with you_

**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world  
_**Don't you dare close your eyes  
**_A hundred thousand things to see  
_**Hold your breath - it gets better  
**_I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
_**A whole new world  
**_Every turn a surprise  
_**With new horizons to pursue  
**_Every moment gets better  
__**I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you**_

**A whole new world  
**_A whole new world  
_**That's where we'll be  
**_That's where we'll be  
_**A thrilling chase  
**_A wondrous place  
__**For you and me**_

They trailed off, staring into each other's eyes, holding hands in front of them, Rachel smiled up at him shyly, he grinned, leading her by the hand to the back with the others as the next song began.

(**Santana**/_Girls_/All)

**"White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,  
But there's nothing to grasp so I let go**

**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (**_blow me one last kiss_**)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (**_blow me one last kiss_**)**

**Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (**_NO!)_**  
Have you had a shit day? (**_NO!_**), we've had a shit day (**_NO!)_**  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.**

**I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left  
No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone  
I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home**

**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (**_blow me one last kiss_**)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (**_blow me one last kiss_**)**

**Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (**_NO!)_**  
Have you had a shit day? (**_NO!_**), we've had a shit day (**_NO!)_**  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.**

Na na na na - da da da da  
**Blow me one last kiss**

Na na na na - da da da da  
**Blow me one last kiss**

**I will do what I please, anything that I want  
I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all  
You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear**

**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (**_blow me one last kiss_**)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (**_blow me one last kiss_**)**

**Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (**_NO!)_**  
Have you had a shit day? (**_NO!_**), we've had a shit day (**_NO!)_**  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.**

Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da

**Blow me one last kiss.**

Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da  
**Blow me one last kiss.**

**Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (**_NO!)_**  
Have you had a shit day? (**_NO!_**), we've had a shit day (**_NO!)_**  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss."**

Th crowd were on their feet and Wes even caught sight of the judges nodding along and dancing. The group had been given the _'deathspot'_ so had to make an impression and it looked like they were, just Blaine to go, he grinned as the song started, he skipped to the front and began belting out the song.

_"Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag,  
You got a "kick me" sign covering the skills that you have,  
And it all looks wrong when you're looking down,  
You get dizzy doing 360s,  
And you can't break out.  
Even when you feel like you ain't all that,  
Just don't forget that I got your back,  
Now turn up the beat, and bump that track (bump that track)  
YEAH_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do_

_Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways,  
You got your epic wins 364 days  
And it's feeling like,  
Your game is crazy off  
But all you need,  
Is to bring the heat,  
Get back on top_

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that,  
Just don't forget that I got your back,  
Now turn up the beat and bump that track, (bump that track)  
YEAH_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it,  
The way that you do,  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do_

_You're off the charts,  
You're number one,  
You got the fire and you can't be undone  
You're breaking records,  
You make it pop,  
You got the fire so keep burning it up!_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do."_ Blaine, Mike and Ross did a 'boy band' spin and fell into the splits while the audience that remained seated leapt to their feet.


	25. He Had A Crush, It Was Cute

Chapter 24

The cast jumped straight back into scriptless rehearsals after that weekend. They were all pleased to have Sunshine back and even more pleased to see a newer relaxed and carefree side to the small girl. With their group being declared first, ahead of the uncoordinated football team that joined ND they joined forces with the Warblers for Regoinals and Nationals.

With three weeks left in the semester tickets went on sale and the group went to their Regionals against Vocal Adrenaline and Clef Up, a choir from Westerville High. Because they were such a large group they could go bigger with dance moves and stunts. Thanks to Santana she whipped the Dalton boys into shape to do cheerleader lifts, some were quicker to take to it then others. They were on last and were currently watching Vocal Adrenaline from the wings. In the audience someone sat beside Wes.

"Long time no see Pipsqueak." The other said.

"Jesse, to what do I owe the displeasure?" He asked sourly, not taking his eyes from the stage.

"That anyway to treat an old friend?"

"No, it's how I'm gonna treat an ass who bullied me for about two years of my life."

"Touchy."

"Leave me alone St James. Get kicked out of College or something?"

"How was I supposed to know I had to actually attend, at Carmel they paid some Asian kid to do all my classes."

"Dumbass." Wes muttered.

"Besides, I'm a Glee coach now, that number is all mine."

"I can tell, it's as 2D as your acting."

"There is nothing wrong with my acting."

"Sure." Wes rolled his eyes. A break is announced and Wes moved to get a drink from the concessions. Jesse followed to gloat at the standing ovation Vocal Adrenaline had just received. "Go away Jesse," he rolled his eyes.

"Admit it was good,-" He was face to face with Wes who was standing casually, when a familiar voice interrupted him.

"St James, what did I warn you about screwing around with my baby?" Wes grinned, Jesse horrified they turned to the voice and Wes threw himself into Justine's arms.

"Justine! Austin! Guys, what're you doing here?"

"We got a weeks vacation, came to watch Justine's brother in Regionals, we had to miss Sectionals. Nationals we will not miss."

"Your brother goes to Dalton?"

"Peyton."

"How I didn't realise I will never know. Why didn't you guys email-"

"Surprise." They hugged their younger brother tightly. "Ooo, baby, you've grown."

"Just a little."

"Now I thought you were in New York."

"I could say the same."

"I asked first and you already know."

"NYADA project, I'm directing the musical Peyton is in."

"I am gonna kill that boy." Justine muttered. The boys chuckled and took their seats, sitting together to watch the group perform. Justine was on her feet as their set came to a close. The two boys following suit as did the crowd.

Five minutes later the judges stood on stage. Vocal Adrenaline looking very smug as Clef Up received 2nd place. "And in 1st place, congratulations... The Dalton Academy and McKinley High Warblers!" The group cheered and screamed with joy, Sebastian and Santana collected the trophys, one for each school and Vocal Adrenaline hung their heads in shame, awaiting a rampage from Jesse. At Dalton the whole group, Wes, Justine and Austin were in the choir room when Peyton noticed his sister.

"Justine!" He jumped into her arms.

"Stupid," she smacked him on the side of the head.

"What'd I do?"

"You didn't tell me it was Wes who was your director."

"Oops."

"Mmhmm." She crossed her arms and Wes and Austin smirked.

"How'd you know Wes anyway?"

"My brothers brought me to Dalton sometimes."

"Why was Justine at Dalton? Peyton, you said you had a brother?" David was very confused, Wes and Austin were laughing now. "What?

"Justine sometimes goes by the name Justin, but prefers to be Justine."

"Huh?"

"I'm a boy." She said taking off her wig at which point David dropped to the floor with an ungraceful 'thud.'

"Holy shit."

"Language," Wes scolded and Justine re-fixed her hair. "Justine had her own female version of the uniform, and was a Dalton student. And Warblerette. Leave David, he'll be OK. He sorta had a crush on you." Wes laughed as did Justine and Austin.

"And you didn't tell him?"

"It was cute." He chuckled, calming a little.

Later on on the way home Wes posts a large about of envelopes to whom Thad and Sunshine don't know, but they did know they had tickets in them. Wes dropped Sunshine off before picking up their order from the Indian resturaunt close to the apartment.

Wes and Thad lay in bed, Thad was laying on Wes' chest. Since that first night Thad had become considerably braver and more adventurous. "Wes?"

"Yeah?" Wes absent-mindedly ran his hand through Thad's hair.

"I want to try more."

"Thad-?"

"Not _'all the way'_ just, I don't know, um-"

"I know just the thing." Wes smiled and rolled them over, kissing him. "Just lay back and relax," he punctuated each word with a kiss. Both were already only wearing boxers, Wes slipped his hand into Thad's waistband, playing with it before taking hold of his member, Thad let out a moan as Wes captured his lips. Removing their boxers Wes kissed Thad again, reaching towards the bedside table, fishing around in the draw. "Fuck," he cursed.

"What?" Thad gasped, breathless.

"No lube, I forgot to pick some up. Fuck," he cursed again. "We, sorry Th-"

Thad took Wes' hand, bringing it to his lips he took Wes' two fingers into his mouth, sucking on it, swilling his tounge around it before taking it from his mouth. "Please," he mumbled. "I want this." Wes pressed his lips back to Thad's, taking his index finger, circling around Thad's entrance.

"This is going to feel strange, just relax and try not to focus on it OK?"

"OK-" Wes slipped his slick finger past the tight ring of muscle into a new kind of heat.

"Fuck." He mumbled, pressing his lips to Thad's, trying to help him focus on anything but the pain his face was betraying. Slicking his other hand with saliva Wes took hold of Thad's erect member again and began pumping his hand up and down the shaft.

"Wes, please, move." Thad begged. "Ah," he moaned as Wes withdrew his finger almost completely before pushing back in, hooking his finger. "Oh fuck." As he felt Thad's hole loosen he added a second finger. "Ah, Wes," he moaned. Wes hooked his fingers again, not expecting Thad's reaction. "Oh FUCK, Wes, please, do that again," his hips bucked up from the mattress as he cried out. Wes smirked, he'd found Thad's prostate, he repeatedly aimed for that spot as he worked Thad's cock with his other hand. "Wes, please, I'm clo-" he was cut off by Wes taking his cock into the heat of his mouth, still working his fingers. "We-ah" Thad cut off as his body shuddered beneath Wes and he came, shooting his hot cum down Wes' throat. Thad caught his breath and Wes took him into his arms. "I shou-"

"Not a chance, I'll be OK, tonight was about you," Wes kissed Thad and Thad tasted himself on Wes' tounge. Thad began to feel tired, like after any sexual activity, "night baby."

"Nigh'" Thad murmured, his eyes fluttering shut.


	26. I Know That Voice

Chapter 25

Thad woke on opening night at McKinley, excited. Too excited.

"Thad, it's early." Jackson groaned. His play wasn't for another 2 weeks, but Thad was defiantly in the spirit of performing.

"Jackson, lay off a little." Allison smirked. The three had scheduled performances around each other, Jackson was fed up of the kids at his old high-school and his cast were ready, just irritating. Her performances were done and Tibeduex had been impressed when she had watched. "He's excited," she kissed Thad's cheek, who stuck his tounge out at Jackson.

"You guys watching tonight?"

"You bet," Allison said, also excited.

"I don't know how i'll be able to sit through school today." Thad said as Wes emerged, capturing his lips.

"Come on, let's find out." Wes picked a slice of toast from Thad's plate and took his hand. "Come on, I'll drop you off before I take Sunshine. Later guys, see you at McKinley at 4 and you can meet everyone."

"Later." Allison called, moving to start the washing up.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Jackson asked leaning beside her, turning a towel in his hands.

"He probably already knows."

"I know," Jackson smiled, leaning in to kiss Allison softly.

Wes drove his sister to school, exiting the car and leaving her to head to the Auditorium. Wes checked all the set and costumes were right. Satisfied he sat on the piano bench and cracked his fingers before beginning to play.

(**Wes**/_Group_/_**All**_)

**"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart"**

Wes didn't notice how a group of people now stood in the entrance to the auditorium.

**"Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start.**

**I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart  
And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are**

**Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part"**

The group began to sing with Wes, who looked up, smiling at the familiar voices.

_"Nobody said it was easy  
_**No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start**

**Ooooohhhhhhh  
**_Ooooohhhhhhh  
__**Ooooohhhhhhh  
**_**Ooooohhhhhhh"** The group had come forward onto the stage, Wes stood and walked towards them, arms open into theirs, in a large group hug.

"Guys! You came!"

"You thought we'd miss it?"

"Our little brother directs a musical and you thought we'd miss it?" Two identical Asian boys, about six years older then Wes said.

"I thought you guys were flying with Jerry?"

"He had to make a stop over in Sweden to pick up his fiancé she's at University over there."

"Nice to know who's first on your mind squirt."

"I'm not that small," Wes laughed. Wes spent the day with his brothers and the old Warblers, "wait here, I gotta find my friends. Jake, Tom, behave." They rolled their eyes, their friends laughed, sometimes it was hard to work out who was older.

Wes stepped into the parking lot saw Jackson and Allison and stepped back into the shadows. "Hey We-Uhg" Thad groaned as Wes' hand covered his mouth and pushed him flat to the wall.

"Shh."

"What is it?" Thad whispered. Wes pointed. "Holy fuck."

"Language."

"Sorry, but still."

"I know, is everyone inside?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call him, come on, round the corner." Wes called and greeted his flatmates. "Come on, you can meet them before they do hair and make up," the two spent half an hour meeting Wes' friends from Lima before meeting his older friends from Dalton in the auditorium.

"Looks like our little brother's all grown up." A voice called from the back of the room. Wes grinned and turned, he knew that voice.


	27. The Show

Chapter 26

_"Looks like our little brother's all grown up." A voice called from the back of the room. Wes grinned and turned, he knew that voice._

"Jerry!" Wes ran up the slope into the arms of the taller Asian.

"Hey kiddo." Jerry wrapped his arms around Wes tightly. He hadn't seen him since graduation and had so much to talk about.

"Wes, while you talk, we're gonna get some air, and say hi to Thad."

"OK guys, don't bug the cast though."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Tom called. The boys split apart from their hug.

"And who is this lovely lady?"

Jerry chuckled, taking her hand, "Wes, this is my fiancé Emma. Emma, this is Wes."

"Lovely to meet you."

"Same, Jerry never shuts up about his little brother."

"All good I hope."

"Something about a whistle."

"Evil little thing," Wes grinned. _[A/N if you dont get that, its an inside joke from Eraman's Little brother Wes, which I highly recommend reading. xxx]_

Before long audience members began to arrive and the Auditorium began to fill up. Wes had changed into his formal clothes to introduce the show, he waited for Carmen Tibeduex to arrive. "Madam Tibeduex, lovely to see you, how've you been?"

"Quite well Mr Montgomery, thank you, I have been looking forward to this ever since I read your proposal. As has Mr Rathbone."

"Glad to hear, I hope you aren't disappointed. Enjoy the show." He waited for her and the audience to be seated before heading back stage to tell the cast to "Break a leg" and check Santana was ready to start. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to McKinley High and Dalton Academy's joint production of Spring Awakening. Please remember to turn off cell phones and please enjoy the show."

It was the scene before the interval and Wes stood at the back so he could watch, but then get up on stage to announce the interval.

_"..No matter where I am, I hear your heart beating." Sebastian said, placing his hand over Santana's heart._

_"And I your's" Sebastian leant in and kissed her, she breaks away, "Melchior," he kissed her again, "No- Wait-"_

_"Wendla."_

_"Wait, please, stop, we're not supposed to-"_

_"What? Not supposed to love? Or feel? Is there even such a thing as love?" The music for 'I believe' begins to play, "I hear your heart, I feel you breathing, Please Wendla," he presses forward and kisses her again, laying her back as the staging they're on is lifted and the other cast members hold and rock it slowly as they sing:_

_"I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
Oh I believe  
All will be forgiven" this is repeated as the pair speak._

_"Mechior, it's w-"_

_"Wrong? Then why does it feel so good?"_

_"But it's-"_

_"Sinful, I know" he begins to untie her dress and bares her shoulder, (Wes had opted for this instead of her breast) and kisses the exposed skin of her shoulder and throat. "Don't be scared," he says as his hand ventures under her dress as a new verse begins:_

_"There is love in heaven  
All will be forgiven  
There is love in heaven  
All will be forgiven  
I believe  
There is love in heaven  
I believe  
All will be forgiven  
I believe  
There is love in heaven  
I believe  
All will be forgiven  
I believe  
There is love in heaven  
I believe  
All will be forgiven  
I believe  
There is love in heaven  
I believe  
All will be forgiven"_

_"Wait, Melchior-"_

_"It's just me, there's just us," he sooths, lowering her onto her back again as she's pushed herself up. "Yes?" He looks to her for confirmation, she nods._

_"Peace and joy be with them  
Harmony and wisdom  
Peace and joy be with them  
Harmony and wisdom  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe"_

_"Mel-Oh-" Santana cries out and they both freeze as the stage goes dark and the curtains close as the song ends._

_"Oh I believe"_

Wes jogged onto the stage and announced the break before slipping backstage, "Well done everyone, you were all amazing, let's keep this up!" They cheer and take their break.

The second half starts and Wes watches from the back again, enjoying the show. Soon Thad is onstage, singing 'I Don't do Sadness.'

_"Aweful sweet to be a little butterfly.  
Just wingin' over things  
And nothing deep inside.  
Nothing goin', goin' wild in you, you know.  
You're slowing by the riverside,  
Or floatin' high and blue.  
Or may be cool to be a little summer wind.  
Like once through everything  
And then away again.  
With the taste of dust in your mouth all day  
But no need to know.  
Like sadness, you just sail away.  
'Cuz you know I don't do sadness,  
Not even a little bit.  
Just don't need it in my life.  
Don't want any part of it.  
I don't do sadness.  
Hey, I've done my time  
Lookin' back on it all.  
Man, it blows my mind.  
I don't do sadness,  
So been there.  
Don't do sadness,  
Just don't care..."_

_"Moritz?" Tina slips on stage._

_"Oh, Ilse" he hides the gun he's holding, "you frightened me."_

_They perform their scene and Tina says her exit line, fleeing, "You know, by the time you finally wake up, I'll be lying on some trash heap!" Thad winces and she flees._

_"For the love of God, All I had to do was say yes." He mutters, "Ilse? Ilse!" He sighs sadly, "so what will I say? I'll tell them all, the angels, __** I **__got drunk in the snow and sang and played pirates... Yes, I'll tell them, I'm ready now, I'll __**be,**__ an Angel!" He withdraws the gun, "Ten minutes ago, you could see the whole horizon, Now, only the dusk- the first few stars... So dark, so dark. So dark..." He cocks the gun and points it to the side of his head, there's a bullet sound and he collapses, into a blackout. The music for 'Left Behind' immediately begins to play and Sebastian begins to sing as lights go up on a hole in the stage, for a grave, the male adult, stands, crying as the cast place flowers in the grave. _

_"You fold his hands, and smooth his tie, gently lift his chin,  
Were you really so blind, and unkind to him?  
Can't help the itch to touch, to kiss, to hold him once again.  
Now to close his eyes-never open them..._

A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning  
For the fool it called a home.

All things he never did are left behind.  
All the things his mama wished he'd bear in mind,  
And all his dad had hoped he'd know.

The talks you never had, the Saturdays you never spent.  
All the 'grown-up' places you never went.  
And all of the crying you wouldn't understand.  
You just let him cry, 'make a man out of him.'

A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning  
For a fool it called a home.

All things he ever wished are left behind.  
All the things his mama did to make him mind,  
And how his dad had hoped he'd grow.

All things he ever lived are left behind.  
All the fears that ever flickered through his mind.  
All the sadness that he'd come to own.

A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning  
For the fool it called a home.

And it whistles through the ghosts still left behind.  
It whistles through the ghosts still left behind.  
Whistles through the ghosts still left behind."

_Later on in the act Sebastian is being confronted by the teachers about the essay he'd given Moritz._

_"Did you write this?" The riffs begin to play._

_"Mr Gabor." The riff plays again._

_"Did you write this?" The teachers freeze and They begin to sing._

_**Sebastian**__: There's a moment you know…you're fucked –  
Not an inch more room to self-destruct  
No more move – oh yeah, the dead-end zone  
Man, you just can't call your soul your own_

_**Oliver**__: (Spoken)  
But the thing that makes you really jump  
Is that the weirdest shit is still to come  
You can ask yourself: "Hey, what have I done?"  
You're just a fly – the little guys, they kill for fun_

_**Puck**__  
Man, you're fucked if you just freeze up  
Can't do that thing – that keeping still_

_**Jeff**__  
But, you're fucked if you speak your mind_

_**Oliver, Puck and Jeff**__  
And you know – uh huh – you will_

_**ALL**__  
Yeah, you're fucked all right – and all for spite  
You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye  
Totally fucked – will they mess you up?  
Well you know they're gonna try_

_**Sebastian**__: (Spoken)  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah_

_**ALL **__(Spoken)  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah_

_**Sebastian:  
**__Disappear – yeah, well, you wanna try  
Wanna bundle up into some big ass lie  
Long enough for them to all just quit  
Long enough for you to get out of it"_

_"Herr Gabor. Answer me."_

_**ALL**__  
Yeah, you're fucked all right – and all for spite  
You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye  
Totally fucked – will they mess you up?  
Well you know they're gonna try_

_"Herr Gabor, for the final time"_

_"Did you write this!" Both teachers yell together._

_**Sebastian **__(Screams): "YEAH!"_

_**All:**__  
Yeah, you're fucked all right – and all for spite  
You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye  
Totally fucked – will they mess you up?  
Well you know they're gonna try_

_Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah_

_Totally fucked!_

The crowd is on their feet at the end of the number.

After the final curtain the cast take their bows and Wes says a few words before wishing them a safe journey home. He congratulates the cast and slips back out into the auditorium where all his old friends are waiting. He's pulled into a large group hug and congratulated, they stop as his Dean clears her throat. He calms himself and goes over to her.

"Congratulations Wesley, it's a success, I'll see you after the holidays in class in four weeks."

"Thank you Madam Tibeduex, drive safe."


	28. Thad's Awakening

Chapter 27

It's very late when Wes and his flatmates finally return to the flat, Wes and Thad move to their room where Wes finds himself pushed against the door, Thad's lips on his. Thad locks the door and grinds into Wes, Wes can feel himself getting hard and lets Thad take control. Thad pulls Wes by his tie, that looks suspiciously like a Dalton tie and pushes him onto the bed. Crawling up his body he presses his pelvis to Wes', "Wes, I want to, tonight-"

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life."

"We're doing this at your speed, OK," Wes rolls them over, "you say stop and I will, but," he kisses Thad, "let" kiss "me" kiss "take" kiss "care" kiss "of" kiss "you. OK?"

"Yes," Thad gasps as Wes grinds onto his own hard cock. "Oh God yes."

"First thing first, shirt, uh-uh, gotta go," Wes pushes Thad's t-shirt up his stomach and chest, and over his head, tossing it behind him. "Better," he whispers, trailing kisses down Thad's jaw line and chest, pausing to flick his tounge over Thad's nipple, reducing his to a moaning mess. Meanwhile, his hands make short work of Thad's belt, and jeans, pushing them over his hips, where Thad kicks them and his trainers off. Wes pulls his boxers off revealing Thad, fully naked to his view. "So beautiful," Wes kissed him again. Wes trailed kissed down his body and stooped to admire his boyfriend's length. He kissed the tip, his tounge darting between his lips to lap at the pre-cum.

"Oh fuck," he heard Thad moan. Smirking he licked the stripe from the base to the tip, Thad shuddering and gripping the sheets beneath him. Wes took the head into his mouth, Thad gasped at the sudden heat surrounding his cock. Wes bobbed his head, swirling his tounge around the shaft, relaxing his throat to take his deeper. "Wes, ah, Wes, please, I'm gonn- ah" Thad was cut off by his orgasm, shakes racking through his body as he came down Wes' throat. "Oh fuck, Wes," he gasped and regained his breathing before Wes pressed their lips together again, as he reached for lube and a condom from the draw, placing the condom beside Thad he lifted his hips slightly, before joining their ips, briefly.

"This is entirely up to you, if it hurts too much, tell me and i'll slow down." Wes whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

"OK," Thad whispered. Wes liberally applied the lube to his fingers before teasing Thad's entrance and pushing one slick finger inside. Thad moaned as he got used to the familiar feeling, his breath hitched as Wes added a second finger and began to scissor and stretch his hole, adding a third. "Wes, please, I need more," he moaned and whined at the loss of Wes' fingers as he reached for the condom. "No, please, We're both clean, I want to feel you."

"OK," Wes kissed his again and lubed up his member, pressing the tip to Thad's stretched hole. "Just relax and hold my hand," his whispered, lacing their fingers together as he slowly pushed forward into an entirely new kind of intense heat. "Oh fuck," he muttered, using all his restraint not to just slam into the tight heat. Thad was moaning and writhing beneath him as he bottomed out, stilling, pressing his lips to Thad's to try and take the pain away.

"Wes," he stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"Move, for the love of God move," he whined. Wes slowly pulled out before pushing back in. "Fuck," he squeezed Wes' hand. Wes kept a slow and steady pace until Thad begged for more, he sped up, Thad meeting his thrusts each time. "Fuck," he moaned again as Wes stilled.

"Baby, hold my shoulder's tight," Wes instructed, pressing their chests together. Thad did and Wes rolled onto his back, Thad slowly pushed himself up, moaning deeply at the new sense of fullness given from their position. Using Wes' chest to support him, Thad rocked his hips, closing his eyes from pleasure. Wes moved, supporting himself on his heels and back, he instructed Thad to lift himself slightly. As he did, Wes thrust his hips upward, Thad cried out loudly, immediately biting his lips so as not to disturb their flatmates. Wes continued his fast, hard thrusts.

"Wes, God, I'm close," Thad stuttered.

"Me too."

"Oh Fu-" Thad let go, his orgasm taking over as he collapsed onto Wes' chest, spilling his cum between their chests, Wes following as Thad's hole constricted around his cock, spilling inside Thad. Both took a minute to regain their breath, Wes kissed Thad's sweat plastered temple, pulling out of his boyfriend. Thad moved onto his back with a slight wince, Wes moved and cleaned them up, before pulling Thad to his body under the covers.

"Look," he whispered, showing the date and time on his phone. 00:37, March 21st. "It's _officially _the first day of Spring, you just had an official Spring Awakening," Wes chuckled.

"Hmm," Thad managed through his sleepy haze. "G'nigh'"

"Night baby," Wes murmured against his temple.


	29. Can't Fight This Feeling

Chapter 28

The next morning Thad awoke with a smirk on his lips as he tried to sit, but winced as he did so. He felt great. "Wes," he mumbled, kissing his shoulder. "Wes, come on, let's shower before I have to leave," Wes was suddenly alert and kissing his boyfriend.

"Morning, you OK?"

"A little sore, but _so _worth it."

"Good," he whispered smiling. Over breakfast the two shared little smiles and it didn't take a genius to work out what happened once Thad attempted to sit down. Dalton wasn't much better. Nick noticed him walking with a slight limp and set out the Warblers Cat Calls and Wolf Whistles as he took his seat for the morning meeting.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get over it!" He called as Sebastian put an arm around his shoulder.

"Atta boy Thaddy."

"Don't call me that," he laughed. Wes spent the day with the old Warblers, getting coffee and just hanging out.

Through the week the shows continued to be outstanding and Monday, as a congratulations Wes took them to see RENT at Jackson's old school.

After the show Wes, Thad, Allison and Jackson were eating pizza. "So, when were you guys gonna tell us you were dating?" Wes asked casually and the pair choked on their pizza.

"How-"

"We saw you in the McKinley parking lot." Thad smirked.

"You really didn't need to hide it, I mean in September Thad will be moving in, so, why shouldn't you be together guys."

"So you're OK with this?"

"Why would I?" Wes smiled, pulling Thad to his side on the couch. "In fact," Wes went to the kitchen and brought back a bottle of white wine and four glasses. "To friends, new love and firsts." He raised his glass, the other three following suit, he put an arm back around Thad as they drank.

The time flew all too quickly before Wes and Thad were wrapped in each other's arms in the airport. "I love you," Thad whispered.

"I love you too." Wes replied, softly, kissing him. "See you at Nationals," he murmured. A final tight hug and Wes was called by the flight staff, Wes' mother placed a hand on Thad's shoulder, hugging him at her side while they waved her youngest son off. Sunshine was at her other side, waving to her brother. When she was straining to see Jake and Tom shared a look before hoisting her onto their shoulders, as she laughed and waved.

Once the new semester began rehearsals for Nationals became even more demanding, which helped Thad take his mind from how much he missed Wes. Lydia had arranged for him to live at their house as part of the family, rather then in his dorm. It didn't feel like his anyway and he felt more at home then ever. He moved into Wes' old room, keeping it exactly how it was.

About a week before their flight, Blaine was walking down the halls when he was thrown into some lockers. "Ow," he moaned, pulling himself upright. Locker-checks were becoming regular in his routine of going to class, much to his dismay.

"Blaine, are you OK?" Puck asked concerned.

"Mmhmm, thanks Puck," he said as Puck helped him into the choir room and to sit down. He and puck hadn't spoken to much extent since their kiss. It was driving the pair crazy, but both were afraid to do anything. "I don't think it's as bad as last time." The last time he'd been thrown into the lockers with that much force he'd received a cracked rib.

"OK-"

"Puck, what are we?"

"Huh?"

(_Blaine_/**Puck**/_**Both**_)

"What are we Puck? I like you, I have since before we kissed, but then, nothing, Puck-  
_"I cant fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show."_

Puck stood from where he crouched in front of Blaine.  
**"I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
**_Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction_**  
You make everything so clear."**

They turned to face each other, Blaine stood, from where he sat.  
_"And even as I wander  
_**I'm keeping you in sight  
**_You're a candle in the window  
_**On a cold, dark winters night  
**_**And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might"**_

They both shared a lingering look before walking out opposite doors of the choir room.  
_**"And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
**__It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, _**forever"**

Blaine walked to his locker, and looked at the photo of Puck and himself in costume from Spring Awakening, stood with Nick and Jeff.  
_**"Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
**_**Come crashing through your door  
**_Baby, I can't fight this feeling __**anymore"**_

Shutting his locker he sees Puck lingering on the corner, looking at him, Puck takes off in the other direction to Blaine.  
**"My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, boy  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find"** Puck sings as he walks through the corridors, to the auditorium and onto the stage.

Blaine walks to the auditorium the other way in from backstage to join Puck on the stage,  
_"And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might."_ They see each other and look away.  
_**"And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
**__It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, _**forever"** finally their eyes meet again and they walk towards each other.  
_**"Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
**_**Come crashing through your door  
**_Baby, I can't fight this feeling __**anymore"**_ Puck is first to move, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss, Blaine wraps his arms tighter around his shoulders and Puck presses their bodies closer as he hugs Blaine. "Blaine, I'm no good, but I wanna give this a try. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah," he whispers, pulling Puck's head closer so they can kiss again.


	30. Chocolate and Mint

Chapter 29

The morning of their flight, 4Am to be exact he was woken by Sunshine excitedly leaping onto the bed. "THAD WAKE UP," she laughed.

"I'm up, I'm up," he surrendered as she began to tickle him.

"Come on, mom made breakfast." Sunshine had slipped into calling her adoptive parents 'mom' and 'dad.' They were happy she felt comfortable enough to call them that.

After breakfast Lydia drove them to the airport, kissing their cheeks and telling them to have a nice time before they met up with the rest of the group. Thad could barely sit still the whole flight and when they landed he was practically bouncing out of his seat as they waited to be let off. Upon seeing Wes, who didn't see him he broke into a sprint, into Wes' arms, attaching their lips. "I love you." He mumbled as they kissed.

"You too." Wes breathed holding Thad tightly. Once they finally split apart, Wes kept and arm around Thad as he greeted the others, only letting go to sweep his little sister into a hug.

"Come on guys, let's get you all settled, then we'll go out for dinner. I know the perfect place." He winked at Thad who laughed. Wes put an arm around Sunshine and lead them to the cabs and Jackson's truck. He gave Sebastian the address for their apartment and said to meet them there. Thad and Sunshine and Sugar were going to stay with him and the others. Thad in his -soon to be their- room and Sunshine and Sugar in Allison's old room. Allison had moved into Jackson's room, leaving her's free as a guest room. Sunshine and Sugar had become closer and were practically best friends.

Once all the group assembled at Wes' place they walked the few blocks to the diner he'd taken Thad to, the night they'd gone to the show. "Wes. Thad, darlin' it's good to see you again."

"Lovely to see you too Caitlyn."

"Caitlyn, I'd like you to meet my adoptive sister, Sunshine."

"Hi Caitlyn."

"Well aren't you just a cutie pie."

"And the rest of my cast, from my Semester project last year."

"Well, take a seat everyone, I'll come to y'all table at a time. Wes, usual?"

"Please."

"Make that two." Thad added as they sat with Sunshine and Peyton from the Warblers.

"If he says it's good, count me in," the Warbler said.

"I'd like blueberry pancakes and a hot chocolate please." Sunshine said. "You may regret what you ordered." She told the Sophomore. She knew what he'd ordered, Thad had shown her pictures.

"Why?"

"You made your bed, now lay in it." She told him. Wes noticed how he was acting around his sister and sent him a warning look, Thad saw it first and kicked him under the table. Soon their drinks were set in front of them and their food soon followed. Wes and Thad smirked with Sunshine laughed at Peyton's reaction.

That night Nick and Jeff were preparing for bed when a knock came to their hotel room door.

"Ross? What's up bro?"

"I need advice."

"About?"

"Girls."

"Ross, incase you haven't noticed, your darling brother is gay." Nick called over Jeff's shoulder, from within the room.

"I know, but, I wanna ask Rachel on a date, why not now, we're in her dream city, but I don't know how to do that."

"Bro, look at me, you are a Sterling, we can do anything, look at me, I got this catch here, if I can get someone a beautiful-"

"And sexy, don't forget sexy."

"He doesn't need to know that part, love, if I can get someone like Nicky, you can get a girl like Rachel. Just ask her."

"You're not freaking out cause she's a Senior?"

"I'm dating a boy, love is love, it's not that much of a gap, just, do it right. OK?"

"Thanks Jeff." Ross leapt into his brother's arms. They were really close as siblings and both looked a lot alike.

"Night."

"Night bro. Night Nick."

"Night Ross."

Ross walked back to his room with the other freshmen, stopping at the room Rachel shared with Trent. He knocked. Trent answered, with a green face. "Ah."

"Christ Ross, chill, it's just me. Me and Rachel are doing facials."

"Sorry Trent, wasn't expecting it. Can I talk to Rachel?"

"Sure, hold on. Rach, someone wants to talk to you." Trent called in a sing-song voice, Rachel had told her all about her felings for the young warbler. Trent and Rachel were very close since the musical and the group merge. Trent was now her official best gay and better then Kurt had ever been.

"Oh, hey Ross," she smiled, her face was brown and smelt strongly of chocolate. "Sorry about this, chocolate flavoured." She laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it, just took me by surprise seeing Trent... Green."

"Mint." She laughed.

"Rachel. Would you like to go out? Tomorrow night. With me?"

"Like a date?"

"No, yes. If you want it to."

"Yes. I'd like that Ross."

"Really? That's great, oh wow, Ugh, thank you Rachel, for this opportunity," he turned to leave, turned back and pressed their lips together. When he pulled back she smiled and giggled a little, "see you in rehearsal."

"Yep," she laughed a little, he had some of her face mask on his nose and cheeks.

"Tell me everything." Trent pounced the he saw the transe-like look on her face.

"I got a date!"

"Oh Rachel!" He picked her up and spun her around.

"I don't have anything to wear!"

"We're going shopping first thing before rehearsals." Trent declared.

"Oh Trent, this is brilliant. He kissed me."

"He kissed you?"

"He kissed me."

"Aww, Rach, I'm so happy for you."

"Trent, come on, you're a big cutie pie, there has to be someone you like."

"Well-"

"Who is it?"

"I don't think he likes me."

"Come on-"

"Or if he's even gay-"

"Trent."

"Oliver!" Trent slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Aww, Trent you'd be sooo cute together. He's gay, I can tell."

"How?"

"I have two gay dads. And?Isaw himcheckingyouout."

"What?"

"I caught him checking you out the other day."

"He's a freshman though."

"So is Ross."

"We're both going to College."

"They can visit together."

"I have to ask him out."

"Yes you do, but Trent," she stopped him before he reached the door. "Take you face off daring, we don't want to frighten him like you did Ross."

"Good idea."

Trent hesitated outside the freshman's room. He knocked. Adam answered the door. "Hey Trent, you OK?"

"Yeah, is Oliver there?" He asked nervously.

"Sure, hold on. Oliver, door."

"Oh, hey Trent," the younger boy smiled and Trent felt butterflies.

"Hi, Oliver, can we talk?"

"Sure, anything to get outta here for a minute," he closed the door and leaned against it, he was almost as tall as Trent. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering, um, if you, urgh, would like to go out, sometime?"

"Like a date?"

"Urgh, yeah, if you wanted too... With me." Trent looked to his feet.

"Are you nervous?" Oliver asked.

"A little." Trent mumbled.

"I'd love to go out with you. Why wouldn't I? I've been dropping hints for... a while."

"You have? I'm such an idiot." Trent groaned.

"No, you aren't, in all fairness, you have been busy getting ready for your finals and your audition."

"So you will?"

"I'd love to," the younger boy reached out and laced their fingers together. "In fact, Ross has done nothing but worry about tomorrow night, if it's OK, why don't we double date?"

"I think I'd like that," Trent smiled softly, his hand cupped Oliver's face, his thumb stroked his cheek. He placed a delicate kiss on his lips. "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, I'll text if he's cool with the double date thing."

"Night Oliver."

"Night Trent." Trent walked back to his and Rachel's room with a spring in his step. Oliver opened the door to find his roommates with the ears against the wall. "Hear anything interesting?"

They froze like deer in headlights. "No, we were just inspecting the fine detail on the wallpaper."

"Sure, Ross, is that OK?"

"Double date? Sure, I'm up for that, let me text Rachel." He did and waited. "She's cool with it." Oliver text Trent and sat on the large bed the four had made but pushing the others together to watch the movie with the others.


	31. Date I

Chapter 30

Trent and Rachel were awake and ready for the day by 7AM. They sat in the buffet area and ate their breakfast, enjoying a coffee.

"OK, so rehearsal starts at 1PM, we have five hours," he said looking at his watch, now reading 08:00.

"Come on, we have a lot of work to do." Rachel declared. Taking a cab they arrived at the main shopping district.

"I have died and gone to heaven."

"Well come right back this instant, you have a date tonight, now come on." Rachel took his hand and pulled him towards the first store.

"OK, we'll shop for you first," he told her as he began sorting through a rail. "No, no, no, not in a million years, wouldn't be caught dead, nope, no, no, just ew, nope, nope, nope, no- ah-ha. Try this one."

"Trent are you sure."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Just try it on, with these shoes," he said pulling her size from the shelf.

"Now those are cute."

"I know. Try it on, I'll wait out here." Trent pulled out his phone and tweeted what he was doing. "You ready?"

"Almost, can you zip me up?" She asked.

"Sure, Oh my God, Rach, you look beautiful! He is gonna love you in that."

"You really think so?" She asked looking in the mirror.

"I know so, do you wanna keep looking?"

"No, you're right, I love it Trent," throwing her arms around his neck she hugged him tightly. "Now, come on, unzip me, we have to find something for you to wear. And we both know how long that could take."

Rachel's dress had a fifties feel to it, it had a slight flare to the sleeves and was black, bar a blue floral pattern near the waistline. There was a belt of a long strip in navy ribbon and the shoes were navy and black checkered heels.

Rachel and Trent looked in four different men's clothing shops before stopping to top up their caffeine levels. "We'll find something Trent."

"We have two hours before we have to be back."

"Don't worry, I texted my dad, said you were having trouble and they sent me this address." She showed him her phone. "When they met and had their first date in New York, my papa went there for his outfit, he said it was like being in heaven."

"Is it close to here?"

"About five blocks up and three over, on the corner."

"Let's go then."

The store was small and hidden, compared to other places in the city. When they entered a little bell announced their arrival. Trent was speechless, this place was beautiful. "I'll be right with you," a voice called, "oh, hey, Trent and Rachel, right?"

"Allison?"

"That's me, what can I do for you guys?"

"I need an outfit for a date." Trent said.

"Let me see your eyes. OK, right, follow me. OK, try these on and this shirt, with... this belt, this waistcoat. Go on," she shooed him into the changing room, Rachel giggling at the shocked look on his face at how fast that had happened. Trent emerged minutes later, "OK, hop onto here, there pants need taking up a little, I can do that now, um, adjust this," she muttered adjusting the waist coat. "OK, pants please." Trent went back into the changing room, and passed them out to her. "Try them now," she said ten minutes later. He did and he fell in love with his reflection.

"Wow."

Back at the hotel Ross and Oliver were nervous wrecks, they couldn't find anything to wear. "Jeff?" Ross called knocking on his brother's door. Jeff opened the door.

"This better be good." He said as Nick muttered 'freakin' cockblocks.'

"We have nothing to wear."

"Wait here," Jeff rolled his eyes, he knew Ross would forget something like this. "Here, no go away, please." He handed him two garment bags. The boys were about Jeff's height, so he'd given them his and Ross' outfits from their cousin's wedding.

Rehearsal was long and grueling. Sebastian and Santana knew what they were doing. "OK everyone, have a good evening and see you bright and early, with your costumes to go by 8."

"Later." Santana called.

Ross and Oliver dressed in their suits, fixing each other's ties and checking over each other's hair. "Ready?"

"I was born ready."

Trent and Rachel were adding finishing touches to their outfits and hair. Trent left to pick his date up, carrying a rose he'd bought. Rachel added lipgloss as someone knocked. Ross stood, shifting from foot to foot, twirling the lavender rose in his fingers. Rachel opened the door and he gasped, speechless. She panicked a little so he spoke. "You look beautiful," he said, making her blush.

"Thank you."

"For you, a lavender rose, it means love at first sight and enchantment. You do, enchant me."

"It's beautiful," she said softly accepting it. "Here, let me find something to put it in and we can meet the others." Ross offered her an arm, which she took, resting her head on his shoulder as he lead the way.

Trent knocked on the freshman's door. Oliver answered, looking nervous. "For you," a yellow rose with red tips. It meant 'falling in love.'

"Thank you." Oliver smiled, his nerves melting away. He put the rose in some water, bidding his roommates farewell. Taking Trent's offered hand they made their way to the lobby to meet the others. The plan was go to dinner then meet up for a surprise and then walk home through Central Park.

"OK, we'll see you guys at 9:30." Ross said as they parted ways on the street. Trent knew where he was taking Oliver.

"So, Trent, what're your plans for next year?"

"NYADA. Me and Rachel have been looking for apartments, haven't found one yet though. And you, what're your plans for college?"

"Well, when I finally get there, I wanna be a pediatrician. When I was little, my brother got sick, had to stay in the hospital, I realised I wanted to be a Dr. Help sick kids get better."

"I think that's a beautiful idea, here we are. I know it doesn't look like much, but when I was younger my mom brought me to New York and we came here for dinner one night, I've never forgotten it."

"It's perfect." Oliver squeezed Trent's hand softly and they went inside.

Ross hailed a cab and gave the driver an address. Taking Rachel's hand he paid the fare and lead her down the street a little to a restraunt. Giving his name they were seated and whispered to the waiter who brought their menus with a smile.

"What?" She blushed as he was staring again.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful." The waiter handed them menus.

"Can I get you kids some drinks?"

"I'd like lemonade please."

"Me too. Um, can you tell me what's vegan on the menu?"

"All of it is sweetie."

"Huh?"

"I brought you to a vegan restraunt."

"Keep him honey, he's a keeper." The waiter winked and Rachel blushed.

At 9:30 the two couples met up and Oliver revealed his surprise. "My uncle is a director, on broadway and this is his show," they looked up at the sign and gasped.

"No way."

"This is my musical guilty pleasure."

"I love this musical."

'AVENUE Q.'

After the show they walked through Central Park. Rachel and Ross walked ahead. "I had a lovely time tonight, thank you Ross," she said softly.

"No problem Rach," he wrapped an arm around her. "You feel cold, here," he took off his jacket, wrapped it around her shoulders and placed his arm around her waist.

"Thank yo-" she tripped and he caught her.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah," she laughed, "thank you, oh, that'll fix," she said, seeing her heel had broken. Suddenly she found herself being lifted bridal style and placed on a bench.

"Hop on my back," he said.

"Ross-"

"Come on Rach, hop up, I'm not gonna make you walk with a broken heel." He carried her back to her hotel room, where he placed her gently on the floor at the door. "Thank you for going out with me tonight Rachel."

"Thank you for asking me, I had a lovely time." He cupped her cheek and pressed their lips together. "Good night," she murmured.

"Sweet dreams," he smiled, kissed her cheek and watched her enter her room before walking back to his room. Adam and Nathan were waiting.

"Well?" They asked as he leaned against the back of the door, a love sick look on his face.

"I'm in love with an angel." He giggled!

"OK Romeo, get ready for bed, we have a competition in the morning." Nathan laughed.

Trent and Oliver walked hand in hand around Central Park, before heading back to Oliver's hotel room. "I had a lovely time Trent."

"So did I, thank you for agreeing. I've sorta liked you for a while now."

"So have I, I just didn't say anything because-"

"I know." Trent stroked his cheek, leaning forward they kissed chastely. "Good night." He said softly.

"Night," Oliver grinned.

"Oh no," Adam said as he closed the door behind him.

"Another one." Nathan laughed.

Trent and Rachel went through their skin routines and talked about their nights before laying beside each other in the bed they'd made pushing the two singles together. Bidding goodnight Trent turned out the lights and they drifted off.


	32. Peyshine

Chapter 31

Tension was high backstage at Nationals, day 1.

"You OK?" Trent asked Rachel.

"Defiantly, you ready?"

"I was born ready."

"OK everyone, gather 'round," Sebastian called. "We got this, nothing can stop us now. Hands in, Once a Warbler-"

"Always a Warbler!"

_"And now, the Dalton Academy and McKinley High Warblers!"_

Rachel was first on with _Don't Rain on My Parade_ which she killed. She vacated the stage as the boys from both groups took over with Uptown Girl, where Ross brought her on for the pursuit. Finally as the crowd re-settled the band played the opening riffs of Wham! _Wake Me Up_ which was lead by Sam and Blaine. The girls were being lifted and thrown about by the boys and everyone was performing various gymnastics. When the results were posted on the board they were told they had 24 hours to practice.

"Well? Did we place?" Thad asked Santana.

"We're ranked top!" Through the group celebrations Peyton and Sunshine found themselves in each other's arms, he leaned down and kissed her, pulled back and panicked.

"Oh, God, Sunshine I'm sorry I wasn-" she cut him off by pulling his lips back to hers.

"Aren't they cute?" Justine asked Wes, where they stood a way away from the others. She and Austin were there to watch as promised.

"Adorable, but you should warn him who I am."

"I will, still cute though."

"3, 2, 1-"

"Wes! We're at the top!" Thad sprinted over to where his boyfriend stood.

"That's awesome baby," Wes pulled Thad into his arms, kissing him.

"Aww, our little Wes really is growing up," Austin said wrapping an arm around Justine. Wes unwrapped an arm from Thad's waist and stuck his middle finger at the pair. Justine and Austin just chuckled.

24 hours later the Warblers were on last, Wes, Justine and Austin were sitting when someone tapped Wes on the shoulder.

"This seat taken?"

"Jerry, Emma, glad you guys could make it."

"Warblers go to Nationals and you think we'd miss it?" Emma asked.

"Sit down, they're about to go on." Each group had been asked to perform a half an hour set. Other groups had struggled, but for the Warblers, being just under twice their normal size this was just what they needed to showcase all their talent.

They started it off with the _Circle of Life_, lead by Nathan, to which Austin leant past Justine and whispered "looks like someone listened to your song choices," and Justine elbowed him softly. This was followed by a McKinley number, lead by the girls, _Wings _by _Little Mix_ which they followed with _Nothing Else Matters_, where the Dalton Seniors took the lead, it was done all in A capella. They then added _Totally Fucked _from Spring Awakening, a brave choice, but Wes smiled, seeing the judges nodding and grooving along. They continued to perform a recreation of _A Crazy Li'l Thing Called Love _from _We Will Rock You_, where Sam played Brit, Santana Meat, Mike Galileo and Tina Scarramouche. Blaine then took the lead in _A Town Called Malice_ followed by Rachel and Santana singing _I Kissed A Girl_. Next Rory soloed with _Home_, before Thad lead _California Girls_ followed by Trent singing _A Change Is Gonna Come _by _Sam Cooke_ which had the audience in tears, before the finally of the whole group singing Come So Far (Got So Far To Go) lead by: Santana, Jeff, Sunshine, Peyton, Trent and Oliver.

(_Santana_/Jeff/**Sunshine**/_**Peyton**_/_Trent_/**Oliver**/All)

**"Hey old friend, let's look back  
On the crazy clothes we wore  
**_Ain't it fun to look back  
And to see it's all been done before_

_All those nights together  
Are a special memory  
_**And I can't wait for tomorrow  
Just as long as you're  
dancing next to me**

Cause it's so clear  
_Every year  
__**We get stronger**_ Stronger_**  
**__What's gone is gone  
__**The past is the past  
**__Turn the radio up  
_**And then hit the gas**

Cause . . .  
I know we've Come So Far  
But we've Got So Far To Go  
I know the road seems long  
But it won't be long 'till it's time to go

So, most days we'll take it fast  
**And some nights lets take it slow  
**I know we've Come So Far  
But baby  
We've Got So Far To Go

**Hey old friend, together  
**_Side by side and year by year  
__The road was filled with twists  
and turns  
_Oh but that's the road that  
got us here

Let's move past the bad times  
**But before those memories fade  
****Let's forgive but not forget  
**_**And learn from the mistakes we made**_

Cause it's so clear  
_Every year  
__**We get stronger**_ Stronger_**  
**__What's gone is gone  
__**The past is the past  
**__Turn the radio up  
_**And then hit the gas**

Cause . . .  
I know we've Come So Far  
But we've Got So Far To Go  
I know the road seems long  
But it won't be long 'till it's time to go

So, most days we'll take it fast  
**And some nights lets take it slow  
**I know we've Come So Far  
But baby  
We've Got So Far To Go

**Hey old friend come along for the ride  
**_There's plenty of room so jump inside  
__The highway's rocky every now and then  
_**But it so much better than  
where I've been**

Just keep movin', at your own speed  
_**Your heart is all the compass  
you'll ever need  
**_Let's keep cruisin' the road we're on  
**'Cause the rear view mirror only shows  
what's **_gone_, _**gone**_, **gone**

Cause it's so clear  
_Every year  
__**We get stronger**_ Stronger_**  
**__What's gone is gone  
__**The past is the past  
**__Turn the radio up  
_**And then hit the gas**

Cause . . .  
I know we've Come So Far  
But we've Got So Far To Go  
I know the road seems long  
But it won't be long 'till it's time to go

So, most days we'll take it fast  
**And some nights lets take it slow  
**I know we've Come So Far  
But baby  
We've Got So Far To Go."

The audience leapt to their feet as the group bowed and left the stage and a break was announced for the judges to vote.

They announce the winners from 10th place upwards. The Warblers and a San Fransisco choir called The Bar Beats.

"Finally, it gives me great pleasure to announce that this year's, showchoir champions, from Ohio it's the Dalton Academy and McKinley High Warblers!"

Life seemed in slow motion as they erupted into cheers and Sebastian and Santana accepted the trophies, one for each school, the group were jumping for joy, the older Warblers were not being much more civilized.


	33. NYADA Auditions

Chapter 32

After a long goodbye Thad was on the plane with the others flying back to Ohio. Now Nationals was over and won he and several others had NYADA auditions to prepare for.

Ross spent any time he wasn't in school with Rachel. He was completely captivated. He spent most of his time happily helping her prepare for her audition. He loved her dads and they loved him, and his brother and Nick. He was even OK with not being able to kiss her just incase, she let up and said they could kiss each other's cheek though and he carried hand sanitizer around with him too. Trent and Oliver spent a lot of time with them preparing for Trent's audition too. The two seniors were having a slumber party with the other girls, Thad, Jeff and Blaine the night before the auditions. It was on a Saturday, and being held at Dalton. Kurt would be there too, with his parents and probably Karofsky so Blaine would be there, but scarce.

Wes flew in with Tibeduex to watch and support Thad.

Rachel was up first. Ross and her dads sat in the audience, the two men squeezed Ross' shoulders as she took the stage. She smiled at him before introducing herself and the song.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry and I'll be singing Don't Rain on My Parade from Funny Girl."

Carmen looked intrigued. According to her dad's that was a good sign.

_"Don't tell me not to live  
Just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

_Don't tell me not to fly  
I've simply got to  
If someone takes a spill  
It's me and not you  
Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade_

_I'll march my band out  
I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out  
Your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it_

_But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
A freckle on the nose of life's complexion  
A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye  
I gotta fly once  
I gotta try once  
Only can die once, right, sir  
Ooh, life is juicy  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir_

_Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer  
I simply gotta march  
My heart's a drummer  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

_I'm gonna live and live now  
Get what I want I know how_

_One roll for the whole shebang  
One throw, that bell will go clang  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM  
Hey, Mr. Arnstien  
Here I am!_

_I'll march my band out  
I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out  
Your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it  
Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!"_ The crowd that were watching were silent in stunned amazement.

"Thank you Miss Berry, that was lovely. Nicholas Duval" she called the next person and Rachel left the stage, recieving a hug from Nick as they passed eachother. She hugged Trent who shooed her out to the audience to watch.

She kissed Ross and hugged her dads, before sitting with them, Ross' arms around her while his brother's boyfriend sang.

"Could be,  
Who knows?

There's something due, any day,  
I will know, right away,  
Soon as it shows.  
It may come cannonballing down from the sky,  
Gleaming it's eye, bright as a rose.

Who knows?  
It's only just out of reach,  
Down the block, on a beach,  
Under a tree.

I got a feelin' there's a miracle due,  
Gonna come true, comin' to me.

Could it be? Yes, it could,  
Something's coming, something good,  
If I can wait.  
Something's coming,  
I don't know what it is  
But it is gonna be great.

With a click, with shock,  
Phone'll jingle, door'll knock,  
Open the latch.  
Something's coming, don't know when  
But it's soon, catch the moon,  
One-handed catch.

Around the corner or whistling down the river,  
Come on, deliver to me.

Will it be? Yes it will,  
Maybe just by holding still,  
It'll be there.  
Come on something, come on in,  
Don't be shy, meet a guy,  
Pull up a chair.  
The air is humming and something great is coming.

Who knows?  
It's only just out of reach,  
Down the block, on a beach,  
Maybe tonight,  
Maybe tonight,  
Maybe tonight!"

Jeff was grinning like and idiot in the wings as Nick was dismissed. He kissed him deeply. Neither of them held Rachel's superstitions. "Break a leg baby." He said softly before Jeff kicked him out of back stage with a cheeky smack to his backside. Thad was up next, singing Purpose from Avenue Q with Jeff some Warblers singing the backing vocals.

(**Thad**/_Others_)  
**PURPOSE,  
IT'S THAT LITTLE FLAME  
THAT LIGHTS A FIRE  
UNDER YOUR ASS.  
PURPOSE,  
IT KEEPS YOU GOING STRONG  
LIKE A CAR WITH A FULL  
TANK OF GAS.  
EVERYONE ELSE HAS  
A PURPOSE  
SO WHAT'S MINE?  
Oh, look! Here's a penny!  
It's from the year I was born!  
IT'S A SIGN!  
BA-BA-BA-BA  
DOO-DOO-DOO-DOO-DOO  
I DON'T KNOW HOW I KNOW,  
BUT I'M GONNA FIND  
MY PURPOSE.  
I DON'T KNOW WHERE  
I'M GONNA LOOK,  
BUT I'M GONNA FIND  
MY PURPOSE.  
GOTTA FIND OUT,  
DON'T WANNA WAIT!  
GOT TO MAKE SURE THAT MY  
LIFE WILL BE GREAT!  
GOTTA FIND MY PURPOSE  
BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE.**

_HE'S GONNA FIND HIS PURPOSE_

**I'M GONNA FIND MY PURPOSE**

_HE'S GONNA FIND HIS PURPOSE_

(Overlapping)  
**I'M GONNA FIND MY PURPOSE** (_MAYBE MORE_...)  
**COULD BE FAR, COULD BE NEAR** (_AT A JOB, OR SMOKING GRASS_)  
**COULD TAKE A WEEK**, (_POTTERY CLASS_)  
**A MONTH, A YEAR** (_WOULD BE COOL...)_  
**AT A JOB, OR SMOKING GRASS** (_YES IT COULD_!)  
**MAYBE AT A POTTERY CLASS**!(_SOMETHING GOOD_!)  
**COULD IT BE?(**_YOU'RE GONNA FIND_)  
**YES IT COULD**!(_YOUR PURPOSE...)_  
**SOMETHING'S COMING,(**_GOTTA FIND YOUR PURPOSE...)_  
**SOMETHING GOOD**!(_PURPOSE IS A MYSTERY_)  
**I'M GONNA FIND MY PURPOSE**(_GOTTA FIND IT_!)  
**I'M GONNA FIND MY PURPOSE**(_YOU'RE GONNA FIND_)  
**I'M GONNA FIND IT**.(_YOUR PURPOSE_)  
**WHAT WILL IT BE? WHERE WILL FT BE**? (_YOU'RE GONNA FIND_)  
**MY PURPOSE IN LIFE IS A MYSTERY**(_YOUR PURPOSE_)  
**GOTTA FIND MY PURPOSE** (_WHOA, WHOA, WHOA...)_  
**GOTTA FIND ME**. (_YOU'RE GONNA FIND_)  
**I'M GONNA FIND MY PURPOSE**! (_YOUR PURPOSE_)  
**PURPOSE PURPOSE PURPOSE**! (_WHOA, WHOA, WHOA...)_  
**YEAH YEAH**! (_YOU'RE GONNA FIND_)  
**GOTTA FIND ME. **"

"Interesting, Mr. Harwood that in all my years as Dean of Admissions I have never seen that song, I congratulate you, it was wonderful."

"Thank you." Thad left the stage and walked straight into Wes' waiting arms.

"I'm so proud of you," he murmured kissing him.

"Kurt Hummel." It was silent as Kurt strode onto the stage

"My name is Kurt Hummel and I will be singing I'm the Greatest Star, from Funny Girl." He looked nervous, Rachel noted and singing a song by a girl wasn't usually wise.

"I got 36 expressions!  
Sweet as pie to tough as leather  
And that's six expressions more than all them Barrymores put together.  
Instead of just kicking me why don't they give me a lift?  
Well, it must be a plot!  
'Cause their scared that I got...such a gift?  
Well, I'm miffed

Cause I'm  
The Greatest Star  
I am by far!  
But no one knows it—wait  
They're gonna hear a voice  
A silver flute (ah ooh ah ooh)  
They'll cheer each toot  
(Hey, that kid is terrific, mmm)  
When I expose it  
(Now can't ya see to look at me that)  
I'm a natural Camille.  
As Camille I just feel  
I've so much to offer  
(Hey, listen kid I know I'd be divine because)  
I'm a natural cougher  
(ahoo, aheh, ahay)  
Some ain't got it, not a lump  
I'm a great big clump of talent  
Laugh!  
(ha ha ha ha)  
They'll bend in half  
(Did you ever hear the story about the traveling salesman?)  
A thousand jokes  
(Stick around for the jokes!)  
A thousand faces  
I reiterate  
When you're gifted, then you're gifted  
These are facts  
I've got no axe to grind  
Hey, whaddaya blind?  
In all of the world so far  
I'm the greatest star  
No autographs, please.  
Ya think beautiful girls are gonna stay in style forever?  
I should say not.  
Any minute now they're gonna be out.  
Finished!  
Then it'll be my turn

Who is the pip with pizzazz?  
Who is all ginger and jazz?  
Who is as glamourous as?  
Who's an American beauty rose?  
With an American beauty NOSE!  
And ten American beauty toes?  
Eye on the target and what  
One shot. One gun shot and BAM!  
Hey, Mister Keeney!  
Here I am!

I'm the greatest star  
I am by far  
But no one knows it  
That's why I was born  
I'll blow my horn  
Till someone blows in  
I gotta break the lights  
Gotta flash of light  
I'll flicker then flare up!  
All the world's gonna stare up!  
Looking down, you'll never see me,  
Try the sky cause that'll be me!

I can make 'em cry!  
I can make 'em sigh!  
Someday, they'll clamor for my drama  
Have you guessed yet?  
Who's the best yet?

If you ain't I'll tell ya one more time.  
You bet your last dime  
In all of the world so far  
I am the greatest, greatest star!" Rachel winced, she knew and he knew he'd not hit the note. Sadly from the look on her face, so did Tibeduex. Once dismissed Kurt fled with his family as the Dean called a break.

Trent was up next, he sang Being Alive from Company at Rachel's insistence and he was glad he'd listened to her, he'd never sounded better.

"Someone to hold you too close  
Someone to hurt you too deep  
Someone to sit in your chair  
And ruin your sleep  
And make you aware of being alive

Someone to need you too much  
Someone to know you too well  
Someone to pull you up short  
And put you through hell  
And give you support for being alive-being alive  
Make me alive, make me confused  
Mock me with praise, let me be used  
Vary my days, but alone is alone, not alive!

Somebody hold me too close  
Somebody force me to care  
Somebody make me come through  
I'll always be there  
As frightened as you of being alive,  
Being alive, being alive!

Someone you have to let in  
Someone whose feelings you spare  
Someone who, like it or not  
Will want you to share a little, a lot of being alive  
Make me alive, make me confused  
Mock me with praise, let me be used  
Vary my days, but alone is alone, not alive!

Somebody crowd me with love  
Somebody force me to care  
Somebody make me come through  
I'll always be there  
As frightened as you to help us survive,  
Being alive, being alive, being alive, being alive."

Oliver greeted him with a tight hug and a chaste peck on the lips as he left the stage, leaving just Jeff to audition.

"Jeffery Sterling." Jeff took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage.

"My Name is Jeffery Sterling and I'll be singing I'll Cover You, Solo Reprise from RENT, with our school choir singing the back-up." Carmen sat back in her seat.  
(**Jeff**/_Others_)  
**"Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover and I'll cover you, yeah**

**Open your door  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you, ooh**

**I think they meant it  
When they said you cant buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love  
On life, all my life**

**I've Longed To Discover (**_oohh_**)  
Something As True  
As This Is, yeah**

**So with a thousand** (_525, 600 minutes_)  
**Sweet kisses **(_If you're cold and)_  
**I'll cover you** (_You're lonely_)

**With a thousand**

**Sweet kisses **(_You've got one nickle only) (525, 600 moments so dear_)  
**I'll cover you  
With a thousand  
Sweet kisses **(_When you're worn out (525, 600 minutes_)  
**I'll cover you** (_And Tired_)

**With a thousand 525, 600  
Sweet kisses**

**When you're heart has expired**

_Oh lover I'll cover you_(**yeah**)  
_Oh lover I'll cover you_ (**Ohh lover I'll cover you**)

**525, 600 minutes  
525, 600 seasons of love  
I'll cover you ooh"**

"Thank you Mr. Sterling, that was wonderful I was watching a performance of RENT three weeks ago on Broadway and I dare say you could one day be Collins. Well done."

"Thank you."

Carmen stayed and made some final notes, before thanking them for their wonderful performances and leaving them. The next three weeks of waiting were going to be hell for the five auditionees. The auditionees and their other halves went to a restraunt in Westerville that served vegan options before going back to Rachel's house for a small party thrown by her dads.


	34. The Wait And the Result

Chapter 33

Three weeks went by agonizingly slow, the only thing that kept their minds straight was finals week, their second week of waiting. Dalton Seniors now had all frees unless they had to resit. The Warblers spent their time helping the younger ones revise for their exams. Trent and Oliver lay on Oliver's bed, revising for History.

"Come on Trent," Oliver groaned, it was late and he just wanted to cuddle with Trent since he had no roommate.

"Your test is in the morning, we can cuddle after it, it's just history."

"Kings and Queens of England Trent."

"Hold on, we're gonna need YouTube for this one, since you can't do it without there's a tv show in England, Horrible Histories and they did a song on monarchs since William the Conqueror."

"And you're just telling me this now? I'm tired."

"Come on baby, how long does it take you to memorize a song?"

"About an hour if i'm going slow."

"Then that's how long ou gotta wait for a cuddle."

"Who the hell is King Stephen?"

Trent chuckled, "come on," he said after an hour, "bed time. You get the song. You still wanna cuddle?"

"When don't I wanna cuddle!" Oliver slammed his book closed and kissed Trent. "You still nervous?"

"Very," he sighed. "I'm doing better then Rachel."

"How bad is she?"

"She's thrown up every morning since from nervs."

"Ouch."

"Mmhmm, night Oliver."

"Night Trent."

In the morning Trent walked him to the exam, gave him a kiss for good luck and made his way to the art room where Thad was surrounded by his latest creations. When he was stressed, Thad painted, since his last exam, Thad had painted 17 new portraits, now working on his 18th.

"Don't you think this is a little overboard?" Trent asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his tounge sticking out at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, this is your 18th painting."

"That's not odd."

"No, the odd thing is that I got a call from Wes' mother asking me where you were last night, I told her you didn't wanna drive tired and were in my room."

"Thanks," he sighed. "I probably should go home huh?"

"Maybe, come on, you can freshen up in my room, I still have those clothes you left last time."

"Thanks."

Thad arrived at the Montgomery home and let himself in. Lydia was baking. "You OK hun?"

"Tired. Couldn't sleep, so I went to the art room and painted, fell asleep in there, Trent took me back to his room."

"You need to rest Thad, go and get an hour, I'll wake you for lunch."

"Thanks Lydia." Thad tossed for half an hour before sleep finally found him. Waiting for his letter was going to be hell.

Rachel sat texting Ross in the school library when two hands covered her eyes. "Surprise," her dads said, sitting either side of her.

"Hi dads, what're you guys doing here?"

"This came for you about an hour ago, so I called your father at work and brought it right too you."

"My NYADA letter." She gasped. "I was go-"

"Shoo, go on, off to Dalton."

"Rachel, we knew where you'd wanna be when you open it, now go. And bring your friends over for Pizza and Barbra."

"Thank you guys," she hugged them tightly and ran from the library, texting Ross to meet her in the choir room.

"Well, I'm here." He said, he'd rolled his shirt sleeves up and his blazer lay with his bag on a couch.

"My letter came," she told him. "I wanted to be with you and Trent when I opened it. This is him," she said as her phone began to ring.

_"Rach, my letter came."_

"Mine too, I'm in the choir room. Bring the others, we'll do this together."

Soon, Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent and Rachel sat with their letters in their hands. Thad checked his phone while they waited for Oliver's last exam to finish. Spanish. At least it was a subject he liked. "Oh dear," Thad muttered.

"What is it?" Jeff asked.

"Well, good news sorta, if we all get in Kurt won't be joining us, it's all over his Facebook."

"Let's hope you get in. Ready?" Oliver inquired as they joined them.

"As we'll ever be," Trent pecked his lips as he sat beside him.

"All together," Rachel said. "On three. One, two, three," they all opened their letters."

"Rach?"

"I'm in!"

"Me too."

"And me."

"Us too!"

Trent sent out a mass text and Rachel invited the small group to her house for pizza and Barbra, which they readily agreed to.


	35. Date II

Chapter 34

Wes logged onto Skype and called Thad.

_"Hey Wes."_

"Hey baby. How's everything?"

_"Fantastic! I got my letter, I'm coming to NYADA!"_

"That's great, Thad, I'm so happy for you,"

_"I'm happy for us,"_ Thad said.

"You ready to graduate?"

_"I'm gonna miss Dalton, but I'm ready for life."_

"I'm glad. I gotta go to class, but i'll see you soon."

_"Love you."_

"Love you too."

Thad closed his laptop and left his room. Lydia was dishing up lunch for the two of them. "You speak to him?"

"Yeah, he had to go to class though, I miss him. Is that silly?"

"No, you saw him every day for a semester and now you have to communicate through technology, it's normal."

"At least he has class to distract him. I have no class."

"Why don't you have some friends over?"

"They're with their boyfri- Actually, Trent and Rachel's boyfriend's have classes. Is it OK if they come over?"

"More then OK, let's have dinner first though."

"OK. Can we swim when they get here?"

"Sure."

Trent and Rachel arrived and the three played in the pool, Sunshine joined them after finishing her homework. When Trent and Rachel had to leave Thad an Sunshine showered off and put the game on while they waited for Alen to return. Sunshine's phone buzzed and she smiled reading a text.

"Um, mom," Sunshine asked shyly.

"Yes Sunshine?"

"Peyton asked if I could go on a date tonight?"

"Hmm, I don't see why not, so long as he meets me and your father first."

"I'll tell him that- um, mom, could you help me find something to wear?"

"Of course, come on." From the clothes she had yet to wear Lydia helped Sunshine find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Peyton arrived and Thad let him into the den where Alen was waiting. "My name's Alen. Good to meet you kid." He offered a hand, Peyton shook it.

"Peyton Gideon Sir."

"So, Peyton, what's your plan for this evening with my only daughter?" Thad was holding back laughter.

"Well, dinner at Jaquie's and then a movie Sir."

"A movie? Age appropriate I assume?"

"Of course Sir, Sunshine said how she wanted to see the new Ice Age movie, I thought we could see that."

"You like Sunshine, don't you?"

"Yes Sir, I do."

"I like you son, I'm trusting you to bring her home safely. And look after her."

"Yes Sir."

"Alen, stop frightening the boy," Lydia scolded playfully. "Thad, why don't you tell her Peyton's here."

"Yes Ma'am." He grinned ruffling the Sophomore's hair as he walked past. "Ray, you ready? Your date's here." Sunshine placed the hair brush down.

"How do I look?" She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a lilac shirt and red sneakers. Her hair was straight and she was wearing a charm bracelet they'd given her for her birthday.

"Beautiful, come on, let's get you down stairs." With an arm around her shoulders he lead her down to where Peyton and the Montgomery's were.

"Sunshine," he rose to his feet as she descended the stairs. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she smiled shyly.

"Back by 11." Alen told them.

"Yes Sir."

"Wait," Thad called, "Wes would never forgive me if I didn't send him a picture, smile. OK, have fun."

"Thad will be home, if that's OK son."

"Fine by me, have fun on your trip Alen."

"Thank you."

"I have a shift Thad, order a pizza, invite a friend over for the night. It's Friday, so it's going to be grueling."

"Alright, see you later." Thad locked the door behind them and scrolled through his contacts. He found a number. "Hey Sam, listen, I'm on my own tonight, you wanna stop over, order pizza?"

"Sure dude, see you in fifteen."

"See ya, you still like pepperoni, right?"

"My favourite. You want me to bring CoD?"

"Please do, I'll set up the X-box in the den."

"See you soon."

Sam arrived and they put the game in the disk drive. They were both really focused on the game when Thad's phone rang, distracting him and he was shot at. "Nononononoooooo."

"Yeah!"

"This better be important," he muttered before pressing ACCEPT. "Ray?"

"Thad, help, quick, we're at the Cinema, some of the McKinley football team are here, they-" The line cut off.

"Ray! Sam, come on, they're in trouble. McKinley jocks. Call Seb, we're gonna need some help." Sebastian met them near the movie theatre, Santana tagging along, "thanks for coming so fast man, come on. There they are, is that Kurt?"

"Looks like it, come on," Sam said.

"Hey Hummel, I know you're a girl and everything, but picking on a freshman? Isn't that a little low?" Sebastian called as they walked over.

"You wanna bitch fight? That's my job, let her go," Santana shouted.

"Oh look, it's the fake gays." Karofsky shouted as his friends had Peyton pinned to the wall.

"Uh-oh," Sam inhaled sharply, only one person had ever called Santana a fake lesbian because she was sleeping with Sebastian, but they didn't know the whole story, seeing the flames in her eyes he reacted first, locking his arms around her waist as she launched at the jock.

"Keep a leash on your bitch Smythe." Sebastian remained calm, crossing his arms.

"Not my bitch," he said shrugging.

"Drop it Hummel and let the kids go!" Santana screamed, "Sammy, if you don't let me go you'll be short a ball or two." She said sweetly. He let her go, sensing she was calm, but also because he was a little afraid of her. Scratch that, he was very afraid of her.

"You heard her guys, drop the kids," Peyton was dropped where he landed in a heap on the ground, gasping for breath, they'd been punching his chest and abdomen for quite a while. Kurt dropped Sunshine's arm, where there were faint bruises forming, he pushed her to the others, Santana caught her, hugged her tightly before passing her along to Thad who calmed her down.

"Uh, Kurt, this kid's barely breathing," Dave said softly.

"Shit, scatter."

Sebastian ran over to Peyton's body, he was struggling to breathe. "Seb, my ribs, ow," he moaned.

"Shh, focus on my voice Pey, just stay calm."

"I'm scared," he moaned softly.

"It's OK, I'm right here, so's Thad, and Sam and Santana. San, call an ambulance, quick." She pulled out her cell and called.

"They're on their way."

"Ray, did they hurt you?"

"No, Peyton stopped them," she sobbed.

"It's going to be OK, everything will be fine."

Sam drove Thad's car while Thad kept Sunshine calm, calling Lydia who said she'd make sure she was there when they arrived.

"Mom!" Sunshine held tightly to Lydia, then Thad as Lydia checked her over. "Will Peyton be OK?"

"He's in the best hands in the hospital. Don't worry. I have to get back to work, Thad, wil you be OK?"

"Yeah, where's the waiting room?"

She showed them to the waiting room and went back to work. Peyton's parents arrived and Thad told them what happened. Sam and Sebastian had gone for coffee and Santana was comforting Sunshine.

"It's all my fault, he was protecting me," she told Santana.

"It wasn't your fault, Kurt was out looking for trouble. You guys were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

A Dr. came in asking for his parents. "He's awake, he has three cracked ribs, but they'll heal in no time, he's awake, but he won't last long on his pain meds."

"Thank you. Sunshine, do you want to see him sweetie?" She nodded. "Come on, come in with us." Thad and the others waited until she returned, thanking his parents. Lydia told them to go home and for Sunshine to rest, the Police would be there in the morning for statements, the other three were to spend the night and give statements. Thad made sure Sunshine was asleep before joining the others in the den.


	36. Result II and I'veAlwaysWantedtodoThat

Chapter 35

"Is she OK?"

"A little shook up, but she's asleep." He sighed. Sebastian pulled his friend into his arms. It had been a long night. Thad's phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Wes calling about his picture texts. "Hey Wes."

_"Are you OK? You seem tired?"_

"Been a long evening."

_"Did something happen."_

"Sorta, it wasn't him, Kurt was out looking for trouble."

_"Is Ray OK?"_

"She's fine, she's asleep, Peyton protected her, he's in hospital with three cracked ribs. Wes, I feel awful. Sam, Santana and Seb helped, but I've never seen Kurt like that, he looked sorta broken."

_"Maybe he's still pissed about not getting into NYADA, he's blown his chances when he gets charged with this, NYADA doesn't take you if you've had convictions. Is everyone else OK?"_

"Yeah, they're fine. I should go, I'm tired."

_"OK, I love you Thad."_

"Love you too Wes. Night."

_"Night baby."_

The four teenagers fell asleep on the sofa, Thad awoke in the early hours of the morning, not knowing why he went to Sunshine's room and found her sobbing. Imeadiatly he pulled her into his arms.

The police arrived the next morning and interviewed the four older teenagers, since Sunshine was under 16, even if _just_ she was required to have a parent or guardian, over 25 there, so they waited until Lydia arrived home.

Wes sat in his class with Allison and Jackson, they were finding out whether they had passed or failed and how many credits they had earned. To pass they needed 21/30. "OK, let's get this over with," Wes sighed as Allison handed him and Jackson their envelopes. "Alli, you were first to perform."

She opened it, "26 Credits, pass." She smiled, reading through the comments.

"OK, dude, I'll rock paper scissor you for it," Jackson said. Jackson won, "alright, 23, pass, '_note, try not to yell at performers, no matter how bratty they are_,'" the others pulled faces before laughing. "Not funny," he smiled.

"Correct, hilarious."

"OK funny-boy, what'd you get?"

"Let's find ou-"

"Wes, what is it?"

"Dude?"

"29/30," he said quietly in disbelief.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Allison yelled, taking the paper and reading it. Kyle smiled at his students from where he sat at his desk, marking their latest essays.

Four weeks later the semester ended for summer. Wes packed his things to visit home, he was staying the whole summer to be with his family, friends and most importantly, his boyfriend. At the airport he waited for take off and then just to land. Catching a cab to the house, he knew Thad would be at school. The night before graduation Seniors were asked to stay in the school as a completion thing. He asked them not to let Thad know he was there, he wanted to surprise him.

The morning of Thad's graduation Wes drove ahead to Dalton, texting Sebastian to get Thad in the choir room.

"Seb, come on, why am I here? I'm going."

"No, Thad, please, just two more minutes."

"Sebastian-"

"It's OK Seb, I can take it from here." A voice said, Sebastian grinned. He hugged Wes as he passed and nodded at his request. Wes closed the doors and Thad ran into his arms.

"I missed you so much," he whispered against Wes' skin.

"Same," Wes attached their lips. "With your permission, I want to do something to you, that I have wanted to do since we started dating."

"I'm all yours."

"Close the curtains then." Thad grinned as Wes locked the doors. Once they were closed Wes beckoned him over with his finger, to the council table where with one fluid motion he cleared it with his arm. "I have always wanted to do that."

"What should I do?"

"Turn around and hold on tight." Thad turned so he faced the table and gripped the sides, Wes pushed him slightly lower, reaching around he undid Thad's belt, lowered his trousers and boxers. "So beautiful," he murmured kissing Thad's jaw, Thad felt himself harden at his words and tone of voice. "Here," he handed Thad a condom.

"Bu-"

"So we don't make a mess." Wes kissed him again and Thad nodded, Wes rolled one down his own length and fished the lube from his jacket, before tossing it and Thad's shirt aside. Coating his fingers he kissed Thad's shoulder, teasing his entrance before pushing past the muscle into the tight, heat.

"Oh God, I miss this," Thad muttered gripping the desk, Wes worked him open, adding a second and third finger. "Wes, please I need you now," he begged, he was close, it had been a while and he needed Wes inside of him. Wes pulled his fingers out and Thad whined.

"Hold tight," Wes murmured lining his lube slick cock with Thad's hole. Slowly, with a kiss to Thad's lips he pressed inside, Thad gritting his teeth, knuckles turning white from how tight he was gripping. Once Wes was completely inside he stopped, Thad took a minute to adjust, this was an entirely new concept of fullness.

"Jesus, Wes, please, move, oh God," he stammered as Wes began a steady pace, speeding at Thad's encouragement. Knocking Thad's feet a little further apart he got a better angle and Thad cried out as Wes slammed into his prostate again and again. "Wes, please, oh God, I'm close," Wes reached around and began pumping Thad's hard cock in time with his thrusts. "Ah- Fuck Wes!" He called reaching his climax, tightening around Wes, which was all Wes needed to reach his orgasm.


	37. Graduation

Chapter 36

"I missed you so much," Wes murmered once they were both dressed. He pulled Thad into his arms.

"I noticed," Thad chuckled. "To be honest, I've always wanted to do that too."

"You OK?"

"Yeah, the soreness should subside before my name's called."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. It's a good kind of sore," Thad entwined their fingers. "Come on, I need to get my cap and gown from the storeroom." They fixed the room and collected Thad's cap and gown. Wes pulled his tie straight and looked at his boyfriend.

"I'm so proud of you," he said.

"Are you crying?"

"No," he laughed.

"OK, I'm gonna go sit down," he handed had the cap. "Love you."

"Love you too," Wes pressed a kiss to Thad's lips and hugged him.

"Thad, time to go," Sebastian said from the door. Sebastian had earned himself Valedictorian

"Coming. See you later."

"Later."

Wes sat with Sunshine and his parents. "Are you crying?" His sister asked.

"No," he wiped his eyes and pushed her shoulder. On Sunshine's other side sat Peyton who was fully recovered.

"Hey guys, this seat taken?"

"Matt" Wes smiled, standing to hug his friend. "Does he know you're here?"

"Nope, it's a surprise," Matt grinned.

As they went through the names, did it in alphabetical order of their school clubs. Those in the Warblers were last.

"Finally, Seniors from our National Champions, the Dalton Academy Warblers.  
Nicholas Duval, Student Council, Football and Dalton Academy Warblers, Mr Duval will be attending New York Academy for Dramatic Arts.  
Thad Harwood, Student Council, Football, Soccer, Lacrosse, Dalton Academy Warblers- Musical Arrangements, Mr Harwood will be attending New York Academy for Dramatic Arts.  
Fred Kole, Soccer, Dance Team Dalton Academy Warblers, Mr Kole has been accepted to University of California, San Francisco, pre-med.  
David Mitchel, Football, mental Scholastics decathlon, Dalton Academy Warblers- Council Secretary, Mr Mitchell will be attending Yale Phycology department.  
Trent Nixon, Student Council, Football, Soccer, Dalton Academy Warblers, Mr Nixon will be Attending New York Academy for Dramatic Arts.  
Jeffery Sterling Football, Soccer, Dance team, Dalton Academy Warblers, Mr Sterling will be Attending New York Academy for Dramatic Arts.  
And finally our Valedictorian, Sebastian Smythe. Head of Student Council, Soccer, Lacrosse, Head Councilman of the Dalton Academy Warblers, Mr Smythe will be following his father's footsteps to be a state's Atourney. He has been accepted to NYU, Pre-Law."

"Principle Carmichael, fellow graduates, students and families, when I came to Dalton I was fresh from France, the middle of my Sophomore year and I knew no one. The boys of Dalton, my friends, took me in and helped me get my bearings. The Seniors and Juniors helped us when we were stuck and set an example. I'm proud to say I follow that example, to be an individual, a family here at Dalton, a big Brother. Being at Dalton has made me apart of a family, and like a family, or brother, I'll always be here for my boys and I know they'll always be here for me. Thank you." People applauded as he accepted his diploma and left the stage.

After their graduation the boys drove to McKinley to catch their graduation, they stood at the back with Blaine who after much Geography revision was watching Puck graduate. After the ceremony Blaine stepped into Puck's arms. "I'm gonna miss you." He said quietly.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere, I'm deterring my entry until next year and we're going together. Me and you, taking the big city, together." He pressed their lips together.

The last day of school came and the Warbler members from both school met at the park, with some former members. They played a friendly game football before Puck looked at his phone, "and my family is officially out of town, in 3-"

"2" everyone joined in, "1!"

"Let's get this party started!"


	38. Epilogue

Epilogue

Wes held Thad in his arms on the lawn of the Montgomery house. They were slow-dancing as Wes sang _It Takes Two _from _Hairspray_. Thad leaned in and kissed him, smiling sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Wes, a letter came to you. It's from Sweden!" Sunshine called from the deck. Thad pulled back from his grip and they laughed, Sunshine had incredible timing when it came to breaking up their kisses. Thad leapt over the barrier while Wes walked up the steps.

"Hey, it's from Jerry," he said. "'_Wes and Thad, you and the rest of the Warblers are invited to my wedding to Emma Hedin, in Sweden on the 21st of August_.'"

"Hey look a photo."

"Aw, don't they look cute?"

"Totally."

"Ray, send out a text and get packing, we have flights to book."

"This mean what I think?" She asked.

"Summer Abroad!"

"Summer in Sweden!"

_A/N Hi all, hope you like the story, there will be a Sequel called **Summer in Sweden**, Out soon. Please Review and Props to my fabulous friend Eraman xx_

_Love Olivia xx_


End file.
